Pas toi
by bjasmine636
Summary: Renoncer à une personne n'est pas une chose facile, surtout quand celle-ci a eu une place importante dans notre vie. La hantise du premier amour n'est jamais facile à supporter. "Quoi qu'on fasse, où qu'on soit rien ne l'efface..." Tourner la page ne signifie pas changer de livre.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Je me réveille encore une fois, l'amertume en plein dans la bouche et les yeux bouffis à force d'avoir trop pleurer. Tu sais, ce soir, j'ai encore fait un cauchemar et comme à chaque fois, tu n'es plus là pour me consoler. En gros, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit.

 _Et pas toi._

Je quitte mon lit en soupirant après avoir longuement regarder le plafond. Il est beige. Cette couleur est déprimante, j'aurais pu refaire la peinture et en mettre une autre mais je la supporte car je la trouve triste et terne. Un peu comme moi.

J'éteins mon réveille et la fraîcheur qui me saisit de la plante des pieds jusqu'au cuir chevelure en mettant les pieds hors du lis me rappel aisément que mes chaussons ne sont plus à leur place habituelle. De toute façon, ça fait longtemps que tout est froid chez moi, alors ça ne me fait plus rien.

Il fait six heures et je suis debout.

Ce qui est normal, tout le monde se lève à six heures, ou du moins pas quand on se souvient n'avoir pu fermer l'œil que vers quatre heures trente du matin. Je me dirige machinalement vers ma fenêtre et tire un peu le rideau. Dehors, tout est blanc, certainement dû à la tempête de neige qui s'est abattu sur la ville dans la nuit. D'ici je peux sentir toute la fraîcheur qui émane de l'extérieur, pris d'une soudaine rengaine j'ouvre en grand la fenêtre et le vent glacial me saisit le visage. Je referme les battants dans un soupire. Encore. J'ai tendance à beaucoup soupirer ces temps ci.

 _Et pas toi._

En fait, tu me manques. Tu me manques beaucoup.

En allant vers la salle d'eau, je fais face à mon reflet dans le miroir et la vu de celle que je reconnais être moi m'arrache un léger frissons suivi d'une grimace de dégoût. Je ne me reconnais plus. Mon teint est pâle, très pâle, trop pâle, presque fantomatique. Mes yeux sont trop grand, mon nez trop petit, ma bouche trop rose. Et ce regard : terne, déstabilisant, effrayant, monotone, morbide. Des cernes entourent mes yeux aux iris étranges. Mes cheveux manque d'éclat dû à leur manque entretient, leur magnifique couleur bleu nuit se fane, ils deviennent fade. Je me dégoûte.

 _Et pas toi._

Toi. Comment pourrais-tu te dégoûter ? Tu es captivant, élégant, électrisant, sûr de toi. Tu ne recules devant rien et ça m'a toujours plut. Je t'aime toujours et je pense que ça ne cessera jamais. J'en étais convaincu avant et rien n'a changé aujourd'hui. Je t'aime toujours autant.

 _Et pas toi._

Tu t'es lassé de moi, comme on se lasse d'un jeu devenu ennuyant. Tu m'as laissé, comme on abandonne un vieux chien malade. Tu m'as oublié, comme on oublie sa première chaussette. Et moi, je suis incapable d'en faire autant.

Et même aujourd'hui, je ne t'ai pas oublié.

Généralement on aime juste comme ça, sans raison apparente. Mais c'est mon contraire car moi je t'ai aimé parce que tu es calme, je t'ai aimé parce que tu es silencieux, je t'ai aimé parce que tu m'as remarqué, je t'ai aimé parce que tu es intelligent, je t'ai aimé parce que c'est toi et parce que tu es toi. Je t'ai aimé sans rature ni demi-mesure. Je t'ai aimé envers et contre tout. Je t'ai aimé inconditionnellement.

 _Et pas toi._

Tu ne m'a jamais montré le contraire de qui tu es, tu ne me parlais pas de tes sentiments. Jamais. Peut-être ne me faisais-tu pas confiance ? Je n'ai pas eu la réponse mais je pense qu'elle est positive. Tu t'es toujours montré froid, tu as toujours été distant, m'ignorant continuellement. J'ai supporté parce que tu étais vrai, j'ai souris lorsque tu me repoussais, j'ai pleuré lorsque tu me blessais. Je t'ai toujours montré ce que je ressentais, ce que j'avais et qui existe toujours, là, dans mon cœur.

 _Et pas toi._

« Les sentiments sont pour les faibles » disais-tu, alors pour toi je n'étais qu'une faible. Je l'étais oui, ça a toujours été une évidence pour moi. Mais le plus blessant c'est que c'était ce que tu pensais de moi et c'est toujours le cas.

Les larmes mouillent mon visage, l'eau froide coule sur ma peau, mes cheveux dégouline d'eau et me colle sur le visage. Je ne peux pas les différencier alors peut-être que l'eau m'aide juste à masquer la preuve évidente de ma tristesse. De cette dépression dans laquelle je suis plongée depuis bientôt trois ans. Je pensais ne plus avoir de larmes, tellement elles ont coulées pour toi. Je ne pensais plus que j'allais encore me morfondre sur cet amour, pourtant, je suis toujours semblable à celle d'il y a deux ans qui pleurait pour toi, celle d'il y a deux qui ne voyait que toi et celle d'il y a deux ans qui ne voulait que toi. Je suis toujours la même.

 _Et pas toi._

Toi, je suis sûr que tu as changé, bien que tu aies toujours été quelqu'un de constant. Il a juste suffit que nous passions tes trois dernières années d'université ensemble pour que tu t'incruste dans ma peau jusqu'à la moelle de mes os, que tu sois comme ce liquide rouge qui coule dans mes veines. Oui c'est ça, tu es devenu le sang de la veine. Je me suis dopée à toi et je ne peux plus me passé de toi. Je ne veux pas me passer de toi quitte à faire une overdose.

 _Et pas toi._

J'éteins le pommeau de douche, tire une serviette puis je sors de la cabine. Mes pieds laissent des empreintes de pas sur le parquet, des empreintes qui ne mettent pas du temps à disparaître comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Notre relation est un peu comme ça n'est ce pas ? Je n'ai pas pu laisser mon empreinte dans ton cœur. Combien de temps cela va t-il durer ? Ma pénitence ne prendra t-elle pas fin un jour ? Est-ce la le prix à payé pour t'avoir aimé ? Devrais-je souffrir seul ?

 _Et pas toi ?_

Dis, penses-tu souvent à moi ? Moi je pense tout le temps à toi, pas une seconde ne passe sans que tu ne sois, là, dans mes pensées.

J'enfile rapidement mon jean après ma chemise puis me sèche vigoureusement la tête. J'enlève la serviette et remarque que mes cheveux se sont frisés, mes yeux sont à présents rougit sur les bord.

Drôle de beauté, je sais.

De toute façon je me fiche de tout puisqu'il n'est pas là, puisque tu n'es plus là. Je mets mes baskets et sort précipitamment de mon appartement en tirant mon manteau. Les rues sont bondées malgré la fraîcheur, la particularité des grandes villes. Je resserre un peu plus mon manteau autour de moi quand je sens la fraîcheur s'infiltrer. Je n'ai pas d'écharpe, pas de gant, encore moins de bonnet et mes cheveux sont encore bien trempés. Je risque de m'attraper une grippe.

 _Et pas toi._

Tu me dirais certainement que je suis suicidaire et je te répondrais que non avec mon sourire commercial, les joues rouges, en espérant t'attendrir. Ensuite, tu aurais bousculer la tête en roulant des yeux puis aurais enfoncer ton kit dans les oreilles pendant que moi j'attendrais que tu me parles. Ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement. Dis moi, n'aimais-tu pas le son de ma voix ? N'avais-je pas d'importance pour toi ? Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans la neige s'incrustant dans mes baskets, j'aurai dû prendre des bottes, mais je ne n'y ai pas pensé. Je finirai bien tremper. Tu me disais que j'agissais sans réfléchir.

 _Et pas toi._

C'était vrai n'est-ce pas ? Toi, tu es réfléchi. Tu sais prendre de bonne décision. Tu sais te contrôler et tout contrôler. Je pense que tout était fait pour que ne soyons pas ensemble. Moi trop timide, toi, distant. Moi trop gentil, toi froid. Toi charismatique, moi fade et ennuyeuse. Tu te souviens, tu me disais que je n'avais pas de personnalité. Je pense que tu avais raison, tu avais toujours raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Je marche encore longtemps sous le regard inquiet et parfois ignorant des personnes autour de moi.

 _Quoi que je fasse, ou que je sois, rien ne t'efface. Je pense à toi. Quoi que j'apprenne, je ne sais pas pourquoi je saigne e_ _t pas toi._

Je suis enfin là, devant l'hôtel où tu loges. Il a suffit que j'apprenne ton arrivée pour que je sois aussi bouleversée. Après sans aucunes nouvelles, nous sommes fans la même ville. Que dois-je faire ? Entrée et te chercher ? Ils ne m'en donneront pas l'occasion, je suis bien trop amochée et ça se voit. Partir et oublier ? Je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas la force. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais le soir où je me suis donnée à toi, mais je crois que tu as oublié cette promesse alors que tu choisissais ta carrière plutôt que moi. Toi tu as sûrement déjà tout oublié.

 _Et pas moi._

J'ai gardé chaque petit bout de toi au fond de moi. J'ai gardé chacune de tes réactions en moi, m'imprégnant constamment de toi pour survivre. Mais comment pourrais-je maintenant me contenter de souvenirs, alors que tu es juste à quelques étages de moi ?

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, je lève la tête et ai le tournis devant cette immense immeuble. Tu dois être quelque part dedans.

Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas. Même si tu es parti sans moi, alors que je ne demandais que ta présence, parce qu'elle me rassurait. Je ne demandais que ta douce fraîcheur parce qu'elle me réconfortait. Est-ce que j'en demandais trop ? Et toi, attendais-tu quelque chose de moi ? Je savais que tu n'aimais pas ce genre de questions alors je n'ai jamais osé te demander, peut-être aurais-je dû.

 _Je ne sais pas._

Avec toi je ne savais rien, j'étais comme un enfant à qui on apprend encore les choses élémentaires. J'apprenais de nouveau avec toi et chaque jour était une aventure, bien sûr, j'aimais ça. Tu sais, je ne l'ai jamais dit mais tu as été mon premier amour, mais je pense que tu l'a compris. Comment ? Je ne sais pas, tu as toujours été si perspicace.

 _Et pas moi ._

Peut-être l'as-tu compris dans ma façon de te dire ce que je ressentais : bredouillante et rougissante. Ou alors était-ce dans ma façon de t'embrasser : maladroite et tremblotante. Ou alors était-ce lors de notre première fois : apeurée et pleurnicheuse. Tu disais que tu aimais mes yeux et je t'ai cru parce que j'avais confiance en toi.

 _Et pas en moi._

Est-ce toujours le cas ? Pour toi ils étaient si innocent, si puéril et enfantin et tellement loquace. Je n'avais pas compris comment des yeux pouvaient parler pourtant, j'avais dix huit ans. Mais maintenant je sais que tu y lisais facilement mes émotions.

 _Moi je n'ai pas réussi, je n'ai jamais réussi._

Tu disais que j'avais tord de les cachés derrière ses énormes trou qui me servaient de lunettes, alors, pour toi, j'ai mit des lentilles. Ce jour là, tu m'a accompagné chez l'ophtalmologue puis chez l'opticien et tu m'a aidé à choisir une couleur.

En fait, tu l'a carrément fait pour moi. Tu avais alors prit ceux clair disant que c'était naturel et qu'ils feraient ressortir l'opale de mes yeux. Moi j'avais souris en écoutant tes conseils. J'écoutais toujours tes conseils. Ça avait été difficile de les mettre au début mais je me suis bien habituée pour toi, pour voir ce sourire satisfait chaque matin. Ce sourire que tu forçais pour me faire plaisir.

 _Et moi je ne le voyais pas._

Dis moi, ai-je été égoïste ? N'ai-je pensé qu'à moi ? Toi tu savais tout sur moi, sans que je n'ai besoin de t'en parler. As-tu fais des recherches sur moi ?

 _Et pas moi ?_

Je ne savais que ce que tu voulais me dire, je ne voyais que ce que tu voulais me montrer. Maintenant que j'y ai réfléchit je me rend compte de toute cette tristesse que tu avais dans ton regard. Ai-je été aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ? Était-ce pour cette raison que je n'allais jamais chez toi ? Était-ce pour cette raison que tu venais toujours chez moi ? Ne voyais-je donc pas la solitude dans tout tes faits et geste ?

J'étais tellement contente que tu sois là pour moi que plus rien ne comptais, j'étais tellement contente d'être dans tes bras que je ne voyais pas que c'était toi qui avais besoin de réconfort. J'ai été égoïste, terriblement égoïste.

 _Et pas toi._

Toi tu as été aimable malgré ton naturel distant, remplis de chaleur malgré ton tempérament glacial, attentif derrière ton indifférence. Tu étais gentil, tu es devenu drôle. Étais-tu amoureux ? Dis moi, parce que même aujourd'hui je ne le sais pas. J'essaie de me convaincre que tu m'aimais, tes baisers et ta tendresse ne pouvaient pas être fictif n'est ce pas ? Ta façon de me regarder aussi pas vrai ?

Moi je te disais tout le temps que je t'aimais et toi tu me faisais une pichenette sur le front et me disais que tu le savais déjà. Était-ce une façon de me dire d'arrêter ? Je n'en savais rien, alors, j'ai continué de te le dire à chaque fois que j'en ai eu l'occasion et je te l'ai aussi dit ce jour là. Alors que je t'implorais de rester avec moi. Alors que je te promettais de ne jamais t'abandonner. Si les sentiments c'est pour les faibles, moi j'étais faible, je le savais mais toi, étais-tu faible Itachi ?

 _Je ne sais pas._

Tu ne m'a pas répondu. Tu es juste partis. Me laissant seule, au milieu de ce parc complètement brisée, les larmes plein les yeux. Puis, j'ai essayé de te rattraper mais tu avais disparût, je ne te voyais nul part. Alors les jours qui suivirent, je t'ai appelé mais tu n'a jamais décroché, j'ai inondé ta boîte vocal de message, mais tu n'a jamais répondu. J'ai cherché ton adresse, je ne l'ai jamais trouvé.

Tu avais tout mis en œuvre pour disparaître de ma vie. Mais, tu n'a rien fait pour t'effacer de mon cœur. Et ton retour en ville n'a fait que ressasser tout ces souvenirs, toute cette douleur que j'avais enfui tout au fond de mon âme. Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai pleuré sur mon lit, dans la cuisine, sous la douche et dans le reste des pièces de mon appartement ? J'ai dû déménager.

Je baisse les yeux alors que le portier m'interpelle, je le regarde et je vois de la pitié dans son regard et ça m'énerve mais je me contente de le regarder. Il me demande si je veux voir quelqu'un. Alors je peux te voir pas vrai ? Ça fait deux ans que je rêve de ce moment. Il doit être surpris de ma réactions vu qu'il me sourit. Ce nom que je ne prononce que dans mes pensées franchit timidement la barrière de mes lèvres : Itachi Uchiwa. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils puis me regarde de bas en haut mais il ne me pose aucune question et me demande de le suivre.

J'obéis et le suis timidement.

Nous passons les portes de ce palace et je suis subjuguée par la beauté de l'intérieur. C'est peint couleur or, le plafond est très haut et les lustres sont magnifiques. J'ai l'impression d'y faire tâche en voyant toute ces personnes chic dans le hall.

Sous les ordres du portier je reste en retrait légèrement caché par une plante haute. Pourquoi m'as tu caché Itachi, que tu étais une personne aussi influente, une de ces personnes de la haute société ? Ou alors j'étais tellement dans ma bulle que je l'ai pas remarqué.

Tout chez toi l'indiquait, tu parlais tellement bien avec une voix douce et mesurée, ta gestuel était parfaite. Chaque geste reflétait de l'élégance et du raffinement. Même ta façon de manger me fascinait. Dis, toi qui étais si aisé, que faisais tu dans une université publique ? Pourquoi ne disais tu rien quand je critiquais la haute société ? Alors c'était pour ça que je n'ai jamais rencontré ta famille ? Combien de chose m'as tu donc caché ? Des choses que je n'ai découvert qu'après ton départ.

Je regarde le portier il me montre du doigt à la réceptionniste et celle ci me regarde étrangement. C'est bien normal, mes cheveux sont trempés, j'ai les yeux rougit, je porte un vieux manteau, et des baskets alors qu'il y a de la neige dehors. D'ailleurs, j'entends dire qu'une tempête se prépare. La fille de la réception se masse les tempes et secoue négativement la tête et le portier lui, lui fait un magnifique sourire remplis de charme. Elle cède.

Tu sais, j'aurai fait la même chose si ça avait été toi.

 _Mais toi tu ne souris pas aussi franchement._

Il revient vers moi en souriant puis me saisit par les épaules. Il me conduit devant un ascenseur puis presse le bouton numéro 5, comme une enfant il me met à l'intérieur et me dit que tu es dans la chambre 39. Je hoche la tête puis il me salut ; je le regarde s'en aller jusqu'à ce que la cage se referme. A présent je me retrouve seul au milieu de cette couleur dorée, les murs de la cage me servent de miroir et je grimace en me voyant. Suis-je vraiment sortit dans cet état ? Mes cheveux me collent encore à la peau, mes yeux sont rouges et nage presque dans mes vêtements.

Et toi, Itachi, m'aurais-tu laissé sortir ainsi ?

 _Je ne sais pas._

Je ne sais pas si tu l'avais remarqué, mais parfois quand tu passais la nuit chez moi et que, boudeuse je voulais que tu dormes avec moi, je passais tout mon temps à observer ta plastique presque parfaite. Tu es tellement beau quand tu dors. Ton air si paisible est envoûtant et à chaque fois sans m'en rendre je retraçais les contours de ton visage. Tes yeux, même fermés, sont captivant. Ces longs traits semblables à des cernes que tu as de part et d'autre de ton visage le rende si mature. Et ton nez. Ton nez est si magnifique et majestueux. Ta bouche n'est pas en reste tu sais, tes lèvres fines et en forme de cœur sont électrisantes.

Tu es tellement paisible que ça en est contagieux. Pourtant pour moi, le sommeil est un vrai supplice. Moi, je bouge et je hurle, je transpire et te bouscule. Je te frappe et te repousse. Et ce a chaque fois. Je ne dormais qu'après que tu m'ais réveillée et consoler. Je te privais de ton sommeil et tu ne disais jamais rien, tu me prenais juste dans tes bras et me berçais.

Maintenant, ô Comme ça me manque. Deux années ont passées depuis que tu es partis et je ne dors pratiquement que deux à trois heures par nuit. Mon lit est bien froid sans toi.

 _Ressens-tu la même chose ?_

Tu sais, j'ai essayé toutes sortes de somnifère, j'ai même vu un psy mais rien n'y fait, la situation est toujours la même : personne ne peut te remplacer. T'avais-je dit pourquoi je faisais autant de cauchemar, non tu ne me l'avais pas demandé. Attendais-tu que cette confession viennes sans que tu ne m'y forces ? Ou peut-être mon passé ne t'intéressait pas ?

 _Je ne sais pas._

Peut-être pourrais-je un jour te le dire, te dire sans gêne et sans méfiance, ce qui, tous les soirs hantent mes nuits. Après tout, tu es pratiquement la seule personne à avoir partager mon quotidien depuis longtemps. Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu, est-ce le hasard qui a favorisé notre rencontre ?

Tu étais en science éco et moi en droit. Etions nous sensé nous rencontrer dans cette grande université ? Probablement mas. Pourtant, comme dans un film, notre rencontre a été vraiment cliché. J'ai fait tombé mes bouquins alors que, tête en l'air, j'avançais à travers les couloirs et j'ai fini par te bousculé. Je me souviens, comment l'oublier d'ailleurs, je me suis accroupie pour ramasser mes affaires puis toi, tu t'es baissé et tu m'a aidé. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai craqué.

 _Et pas toi ?_

La lumière indiquant que nous passons des étages est maintenant sur le numéro quatre puis elle passe au cinq et après quelques secondes les cages d'ascenseur s'ouvre pour laisser place à un couloir interminable, spacieux et doré. Je lorgne un peu, complètement dépaysée, je sors de la cage et le couloir est aussi désert que les couloirs d'école le jour de noël.

Angoissée, j'avance lentement observant les alentours. Le plafond est aussi haut que celui du hall, des lustres en argent aux lumières dorée y trônent. Je note quatre portes du côté droit et aussi du côté gauche ; sur la première porte du côté gauche est inscrit le numéro 33, alors je me dis que ta chambre doit-être l'avant dernière porte.

J'avance à travers le couloir avec appréhension. Mes mains trembles, mes pieds aussi, comme pour me protéger je resserre les pans de mon manteau et regarde frénétiquement autour de moi comme si j'allais être prise la main dans le sac. Les portes sont de couleur beige me rappelant ainsi la couleur de mon plafond, dessus trône une plaque dorée où est inscrit le numéro de chaque porte.

Je me rapproche de ta chambre et mon cœur bat à tout rompre, ça me rappelle quand nous étions à l'université. Nous étions dans la même fac mais pas le même département, tu te souviens, tu m'avais dit que si j'ai un problème je viens te voir dans ton emphy, ce qui était difficile vu qu'en sciences éco il y avait certes moins d'effectifs qu'en droit mais vous étiez nombreux quand même.

Je me souviens que ce jour là je n'avais aucun soucis, je voulais juste te voir mais à peine étais-je devant l'emphy que mes pieds s'étaient mit à trembler, j'étais mal à l'aise et mes mains étaient très moites. Je m'étais contenter de lorgner à l'intérieur et heureusement pour moi tu m'avais aperçu et donc t'étais rapidement venu me voir.

Mais, à présent, tout est différent, tu es partis et je reviens te voir, pourquoi ? Je sais pas, peut-être pour plus d'explication, pour m'excuser d'avoir été si égoïste ou alors pour te taper dessus de toutes mes forces.

 _J'en sais fichtrement rien._

J'y suis, je me sens drôlement petite devant cette porte et je ne contrôle plus mes membres. Impossible pour moi de lever la main et de frapper. Je fixe cette porte si proche qu'elle paraît pourtant très loin. Je soupire et doucement je porte ma main sur le bois massif et frappe deux coups bien distinct puis je lutte pour ne pas m'enfuir en courant.

J'entends des pas se rapprocher, c'est lent et mesuré. D'ici je peux entendre le talon des chaussures claqué contre le parqué, ensuite le cliquetis des clés dans la serrure puis le poignet qui bouge et je me remets à trembler. La porte s'ouvre lentement et j'ai l'impression de voir toute ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid, je tremble et transpire, mes mains se rejoignent et je les malaxe puis je finis par tripoter mes doigts quand la porte s'ouvre complètement.

Ma tête est baissée et mes yeux restent fixer sur la paire de chaussure noir devant moi, le pied est grand et je devine aisément que ce sont les tiennes. Puis, je relève lentement la tête et observe longuement ton pantalon noir en tissus qui te va parfaitement et enfin, j'atteins ton torse vêtu d'une magnifique chemise blanche. Je n'ose pas lever plus la tête et revoir ton visage si proche de moi. Ton odeur boisée parvient à mes narines et m'enivre.

Que faire maintenant que t'es devant moi, je n'ai aucune idée, mais, je veux te voir. Alors, je lève mon visage et tombe sur le tiens. C'est bien toi, la première expression que je réussi à voir est la surprise puis ton visage se ferme, tu redeviens alors ce même Itachi mystérieux dont je suis éperdument amoureuse.

Ton visage s'est affiné, il est plus mature et encore plus beau. Tu as toujours ces cernes autour de tes yeux et elles ont prit de l'ampleur mais heureusement elles ne te rende que plus beau encore. Tes yeux sont plus profond, tes cheveux sont encore plus long et je t'aime encore plus.

Je crois qu'on reste longtemps à se fixer, me détailles-tu comme je l'ai fait ? Me trouves-tu… Belle ? Si cela viens de toi alors je le croirai. Parce que Itachi tu sais quelle piètre opinion j'ai de moi-même. Tu sembles ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais une voix féminine t'interromps et je me prend une douche froide lorsqu'elle apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte, juste à côté de toi.

- **Itachi que fais-, hum qui est-ce ?**

Sa voix est posée, presque comme la tienne. Elle doit être de ton rend social. Elle a une longue chevelure noir et un grain de beauté juste au coin de son œil gauche, ses yeux sont aussi noir que les tiens et ils sont très grand, un petit nez fin et une bouche rose.

Elle est très belle.

Son regard se pose sur moi et je sens les larmes me monté aux yeux devant l'évidence. Je n'ai jamais envisagé la possibilité que tu puisses fréquenter quelqu'un mais maintenant, ô comme j'ai mal.

- **Bonjour** , me sourit-elle.

Quand je la regarde je sens les larmes sillonner sur mes joues et mes yeux se posent de nouveau sur toi. Tu me regardes silencieusement, l'air embarrassé, et je sens mon cœur se briser encore et encore et j'ai très mal. Je me sens mal. Je me sens lutter pour ne pas m'évanouir de douleur.

- **Mon Dieu, Itachi, qu'a-t-elle,** elle se tourne vers toi et me regarde à nouveau, **voulez-vous entrez, ou un verre d'eau, ou peut-être voulez-vous un renseignement ?**

- **Izumi, tu parles trop** , entendis-je enfin et je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que ta voix est toujours aussi douce **s'il te plaît va à l'intérieur et ne reviens pas.**

Simple et précis.

- **Mais…**

 **-Ne discutes pas !**

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils puis elle me regarde étrangement. Un regard qui me donne des frissons. Je la regarde s'éloigner et son dos disparaît de mon champ de vu, très vite remplacer par ton torse. Qui est donc cette fille ? Que représente t-elle pour toi ? Est-ce que tu… l'aimes ? Je sens mon regard s'embuer de nouveau alors que je lève les yeux et croise ton regard, sérieux, calme, silencieux, envoûtant, déstabilisant. Comment ne pas me noyer à l'intérieur.

Je suis emportée dans une marre, noyer dans un océan d'ancre. Je suis contente de te voir mais en même temps j'ai peur de ta réaction, me repousseras-tu ? Ai-je fais une erreur en venant ici ?

- **Itachi,** murmurais-je, l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Je sens toutes mes émotions transparaître quand je prononce ton prénom.

Je me rapproche alors de toi et comme pour me rassurer je lève doucement ma main et l'approche de ta joue. Lorsqu'elle entre en contact avec ta peau je retrouve vie. Enfin.

Puis tu t'éloignes et je perds tout contact. Je cherche alors ton regard et je suis pétrifiée.

- **Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

Ta voix est froide, distante j'ai peur et l'envie de m'enfuir me prend. T'as toujours eu cet effet sur moi n'est-ce pas ? Aussi vrai que tu pouvais me consoler et me faire sentir moi, la réciproque était évidente tu pouvais m'effrayer rien qu'avec ton regard.

- **Je croyais que les choses étaient claires. Passe à autre chose…**

Oui, rien a changé de ton discours d'il y a deux ans tu te retournes et sembles vouloir t'en allé. Mais pas cette fois, je ne te laisserais pas partir.

- **Mais Ita, je t'aime !** C'est sortit tout seul, comme avant. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de te dire ces trois mots.

Tu t'arrêtes pendant un moment puis comme si de rien était tu enclenche la poignée mais je ne te laisserais pas partir, pas comme ce soir là. Dans un élan de détresse je me rapproche et entoure ta taille de mes bras mouillant ta belle chemise avec mes cheveux et mes larmes.

- **Tu sais, ça fait exactement deux ans, six mois et quatre jours depuis que t'es partis. Depuis que tu m'as laissé toute seule dans ce parc au milieu de la nuit. Depuis que tu m'as dit que l'amour était pour les faibles. Depuis que t'as décidé de…de complètement m'effacer de ta vie. Mais, tu sais quoi, pas moi. Tu es mon ange Itachi, mon prince, mon ami, mon sauveur et indéniablement l'homme que j'aime. Dis moi, comment suis sensée vivre sans toi hein je** , à ce moment je sens les larmes ruisseler sur mes joues et mouiller encore plus ta chemise.

- **Hinata, rentres chez toi,** je t'entends soupirer.

- **T'es, je le sais, celui qui est fait pour moi,** je continue en resserrant les bras autour de ta taille, **quand t'es là…Ita quand t'es là je me sens moi, je me sens en vie ! S'il te plaît ne me laisses pas. Ça a été tellement dur sans toi,** sanglotais-je et je me trouve tellement pathétique à pleurer ainsi.

Tu retires doucement mes mains et défait mon étreinte puis tu t'éloignes. Mes bras rejoignent mon corps et je garde ma tête baissé. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse et j'ai encore plus mal. Rassemblant un semblant de dignité je renifle bruyamment et essuies mes larmes. Je lève les yeux et soutiens ton regard. Je t'ai déjà tout dit, tout ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire ce soir là.

Je ne vois plus rien tant mes yeux sont noyés dans les larmes.

 _Ne me fais pas ça Itachi._

Comme si tu avais lu dans mes pensées, tes trois derniers mots résonnent dans ma tête anéantissant tous mes espoirs.

- **Rentre chez toi Hinata.**

* * *

 _ **Coucou, oui c'est une nouvelle fic. Non je n'ai pas abandonné l'autre elle est juste en réécriture en attendant je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. Un petit truc qui trottait dans ma petite tête.**_

 _ **Aller zouuuuu biz biz**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Coucou tout le monde, comment ça va très bien ! Voilà voilà je suis de retour avec le chapitre 2. Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente et merci pour les reviews et les follows ça me fait plaisir._**

 _KisaAkisara: Coucou, j'espère que tu te portes bien ! Oui c'est une fic, je pouvais pas me contenter d'un one-shot😊. Merci pour ta review. Je crois que tu m'a aussi laissé un PM. .. Hum désolée j'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre, mais je le ferai bientôt . Sur ce bonne lecture !_

Cat: You ouuuh, ça va ? Contente que le début t'es plus, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Moi aussi je me demande si elle pourra passer le cap... Dans tout les cas, on verra bien. Bonne lecture à toi !

Guest: Hey Hey ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira alors.

 _ **Le chapitre est court, je suis désolée pour ça. J'espère qu'à l'avenir je pourrai en faire de plus long. Aller zouuuu, salut salut.**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. 😟**

* * *

Chapitre 2

C'est étrange comme situation, je me sens bizarre. Qui est donc cette fille ? Comment est-elle rentrée ? Et par-dessus tout, pourquoi était-elle devant notre porte ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa présence me met très mal à l'aise. Représente-t-elle quelque chose pour Itachi ?

 _C'est impossible !_

Elle manque de classe, de présence. Elle est décoiffée, pleurnicheuse. Tremblotante, démodée. Pâle, chétive. J'ai presque eu l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer devant la porte. Et son regard… Désemparé, triste, terne. De la douleur, beaucoup de douleur.

 _Qui est-elle ?_

Itachi la connais, j'en suis sûr ! Mais comment ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai été une amie proche de lui ainsi que de toute sa famille , je connais tous ceux qui, de près ou de loin, se rapporte à eux. Il est depuis longtemps celui que j'aime, pourquoi cette information m'échappe. Je suis sensée tout savoir de lui.

 _Qui est-elle ?_

Une amie à lui ? Non je les connais tous ! Une collègue ? Non, elle n'oserait pas venir jusqu'à son hôtel ainsi. Peut-être une connaissance alors ? Mais comment se seraient-ils connus je l'accompagne partout ! Et puis… Elle avait bien trop de douleur dans le regard pour n'être qu'une connaissance.

 _Y a-t-il eu quelque chose entre eux ?_

Non, je ne veux même pas y penser. C'est moi qu'il a choisi, je suis sa fiancée mais avant tout, je suis son amie. Il me l'aurait dit… N'est-ce pas? Et puis, elle n'est pas du tout son genre…

 _Pourtant…_

Je regarde cette porte depuis qu'il m'a demandé de rentrer. Impossible de me concentrer, impossible de faire autre chose. Mon attention n'est dirigée que vers ce qui se passe l'autre côté, que peuvent-ils bien se dire ? Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe…

 _Et je déteste ne pas savoir !_

Brusquement, je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine quand des bribes de conversations me parviennent. Bon, je sais que je ne devrais pas écouter, ce n'est pas bien. C'est indiscret et c'est contre mon étique, contre mon éducation.

Mais je ne peux pas me retenir, la curiosité prend le dessus.

Lentement, je me rapproche et colle mon oreille contre la porte puis recule instantanément quand je sens le poignet s'enclencher. J'attends encore quelques minutes avant de poser à nouveau mon oreille sur la porte. Des bruits me parviennent, j'entends sa voix. Calme, douce, on aurait dit un murmure. Puis je l'entends lui, il est dur, froid, aucun sentiment.

Je perçois des sanglots dans sa voix, et je crois que j'ai mal à sa place. Puis, plus rien. Elle le remercie et je suppose que la conversation est terminée.

Lui doit-elle quelque chose ? Lui a-t-elle rendu un service ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ce qu'ils se disaient mais je crois que, elle a été amoureuse de lui. Lui a-t-il dit qu'il était à présent fiancé ? Ça doit être pour ça qu'elle lui remercie, elle a sûrement compris qui je suis.

Un léger sourire étire mes lèvres et je soupire de contentement mais, avant que je ne fasse un pas, la porte s'ouvre et je me retrouve au sol. Itachi apparaît dans l'embrasure et me regarde les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Je détourne alors le regard pas très fier de moi. Sans un seul mot, il me dépasse et va s'enfermer dans la chambre.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

2

 _ **Trois mois…**_

 _Trois mois_

C'est fou comme le temps passe vite, les jours se lèvent pendant que les nuits capitulent et que les saisons se succèdent. On passe de l'hiver au printemps en un rien de temps. J'ai l'impression que hier encore la neige inondait les rues et que les gens fêtaient le nouvel an dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

 _Trois mois_

Un nouveau soleil s'est levé, j'ai passé les fêtes sans ma famille. Ce n'est pas la première fois. J'aurai voulu être en leur compagnie, mais de mon côté, le cœur n'y était pas. L'euphorie et la joie de noël et du nouvel an était trop pour moi. Le rire et les plaisanteries je ne pouvais pas les supporter.

 _Trois mois_

Pour mon anniversaire, ma mère m'a envoyé un message après que j'ai ignoré plusieurs de ses appels et ça dur depuis mon retour en ville. Je n'ai pas encore la force de les voir. Trois mois sont passés et je crois que mes sentiments se sont estompés, je crois que je l'aime moins qu'avant.

 _Trois mois de lutte et de douleur_

Il est six heures, j'ai fini de m'apprêter pour le travail. Je reste pourtant allonger sur mon lit, le kit aux oreilles, la musique à fond et les yeux irrémédiablement fermés. La musique me transporte, je m'évade, je suis dans un autre monde. Plus de chagrin, plus de douleur, plus de larmes. Je me sens mieux, je me sens moi. Enfin moi !

 _J'ai renoncé._

C'est plus dur que je le pensais. Je sens l'air se compresser dans mes poumons à chaque fois que j'y pense. La vie reprend son court normal, en fait, c'est ma vie qui reprend un court normal. Je n'ai pas totalement repris mes activités mais je fais de mon mieux. J'ai retrouvé mes amies. Mon travail. Le sport. Il m'aide à me défouler, me détendre.

 _J'ai renoncé._

Ça fait trois mois que l'ai pas vu. Pourtant deux choses restent graver en moi : son regard et cette fille. Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je me revois dans cet hôtel, devant leur porte. J'étais tellement pathétique ainsi, à pleurnicher devant sa petite amie. J'étais sortie de l'ascenseur en pleur et c'était le portier qui m'avait ramené chez moi. Il a été tellement gentil.

 _J'ai renoncé !_

Peut-être que j'essaie de m'en convaincre. Non ! C'est la vérité !

 _Ou pas._

Le son de Shawn Mendes _Imagination_ bat dans mes oreilles. Il résonne dans ma tête. Je ressens chaque parole, mon cœur vibre et les larmes dévalent sur mes joues alors que tous nos souvenirs défilent dans mon esprit. Pourquoi je me souviens d'autant de choses ? Je voudrais que l'on m'efface la mémoire, je voudrais tout oublier… Tout !

 _Ou pas._

Brusquement je retire le kit de mes oreilles et essuie rageusement mes larmes. J'ai renoncé. Je dois tourner la page, cessé de pleurer, vivre et oublier. Mes résolutions ne doivent pas être que des mots, mes résolutions ne doivent pas alimenter mes rêves, elles doivent être ma réalité !

Je soupire bruyamment et me calme, j'ai un travail important aujourd'hui. Je range mes dernières affaires quand la sonnerie résonne dans tout l'appartement. J'essuie encore mes yeux et remets mes lunettes. J'ai décidé de les remettre.

Quand elle résonne pour la deuxième fois, je tire mon sac et sors de ma chambre. Puis, une fois dans le couloir, je tire mon manteau et m'empresse d'ouvrir la porte.

- **C'est pas trop tôt** me dit mon visiteur en entrant **ça fait des heures que j'suis la**

 **-Bonjour à toi aussi,** fis-je ironiquement

La personne en face de moi roule des yeux en faisant un geste de la main que je ne comprends pas. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils puis elle me sourit.

- **Oublis ça ok ? Tu as mangé ? Moi non, alors pas question que nous partions déjà !** Me dit-elle en entrant dans ma cuisine

- **Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es en retard** murmurais-je en mettant mes chaussures

- **Je t'ai parfaitement entendu 'Nata, parfaitement !** Hurla-t-elle

Je soupire légèrement et elle apparaît quelques minutes plus tard avec deux petits paquets et me tend un. Je le prends et m'apprête à quitter l'appartement quand elle m'attrape le bras. Je m'arrête et me tourne vers elle.

- **Est-ce que ça va ?**

Sa voix est soucieuse et elle me regarde étrangement. Je n'aime pas ce regard. Celui qui dit : t'as pleuré et je le vois bien ! Je soupire et baisse légèrement la tête avant de la relever et de forcer un sourire.

 **-T'inquiètes pas, ça va.**

 **-T'es sûr ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est…**

 **-Je sais, ça va !**

 **-T'iras ?**

Ses yeux bleus me fixent curieusement et je me sens défaillir. Ino est mon amie depuis toujours. Elle a deux ans de plus que moi mais pourtant, nous entendons merveilleusement bien. Je n'aime pas quand elle me regarde comme ça, ce regard me pousse à tout l'avouer mais je ne peux pas. J'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant alors pas question de ressasser les même choses.

- **Lorsqu'une question qui demande beaucoup de réflexion est posée, le mieux est de ne répondre ni oui, ni non**

Elle roule des yeux et me lâche le bras.

- **Je suis un mannequin, pas une geek !**

Je ris légèrement et nous sortons de l'appartement. J'avais presque oublié que c'était si agréable de rire, si libérateur. Elle sait toujours comment me remonter le moral. Je suis plutôt une personne handicapée en ce qui concerne les sentiments et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être beaucoup entourée.

La solitude me va bien.

Du coup, je crois que c'est pour ça que je suis tant attachée à lui, il a su me montré que l'existence se conjugue mieux au pluriel. Une amie c'est bien, mais plusieurs c'est encore mieux. Ino m'a toujours soutenue, elle n'est plus qu'une amie, elle est bien plus que ça : un membre de ma famille. Elle m'apporte cette partie sociale que je n'ai pas.

- **N'empêche, je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas bien** reprend-t-elle alors qu'on quitte l'ascenseur

 **-Pourquoi ?**

Elle me regarde, souris et me tire la langue

- **T'as remis tes cul de bouteilles**

… **.**

 _C'est aujourd'hui_

Je déambule à travers les bureaux à la recherche d'un dossier important. En fait, j'en profite pour me détendre et changer d'air, dans mon bureau je commençais à m'asphyxier. Mes collègues me sourient et certains plaisantent avec moi. C'est agréable, j'ai l'impression de leur avoir manquer. Alors, je hoche la tête sur la droite, souris à gauche, aide un collègue avec des tas de documents devant moi et retourne dans mon entre une chemise à sangle dans les bras.

Lorsque je m'assoie, mes épaules s'abaissent et je soupire bruyamment. C'est difficile de faire semblant d'aller bien ! Je suis avocate d'entreprise et j'aime mon travail…Même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. Je travaille dans ce cabinet depuis la fin de mes études, ils me connaissent tous ici. On est un peu comme une famille maintenant, alors me voir absente pendant plus de cinq mois avait inquiété tout le monde.

Le droit demande beaucoup de réflexion et de culture, il faut aussi lire et s'informer tout le temps ! Étrangement, j'ai aimé ça depuis ma première année de fac. Lire, s'informer, se questionner, observer, s'adapter et recommencer la boucle encore et encore, ça ne me dérangeais pas, ça me fascinait. J'aurais aimé devenir une vraie avocate, je ne dis pas que les avocats d'entreprise ne le sont pas mais, j'aurais aimé faire partie de ces avocats talentueux qui ont la liberté de leur client entre leurs mains.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je n'ai clairement pas la personnalité pour.

 _C'est aujourd'hui_

Je soupire en posant ma tête sur le bureau la sentant terriblement lourde. Lorsque je me tourne vers la gauche, je tombe sur le visage de ma petite sœur ronchonne et celui de ma mère joyeuse tenant dans ses bras un petit bébé. Si je me souviens bien ça fait trois ans aujourd'hui depuis cette photo. Je n'ai pas de doute c'est bien aujourd'hui. Je me redresse et prends le cadre photo entre mes doigts le regardant longuement, puis, un bruit devant ma porte me fait lever les yeux et sans que je donne la permission la porte s'ouvre.

- **Hey !** fait la personne en entrant complètement dans la pièce **tu vas bien ? Pas trop fatiguée ?**

Je pose mon regard nacre sur elle alors qu'elle prend place face à moi. Je pose délicatement le cadre à sa place et souris légèrement.

- **Oui, ça va. T'as besoin de quelque chose Tema ?**

Elle me regarde en haussant un sourcil

- **Euuh non, rien en particulier.**

 **-Ok.**

Je baisse alors les yeux et regarde l'écran de mon ordinateur espérant qu'elle s'en aille assez vite. Sabaku No Temari. Je n'ai absolument rien contre elle, je crois qu'elle a le même âge qu'Ino. Quand j'ai commencé les stages dans ce cabinet, elle venait de signer son contrat. Elle est assez sympa, un peu sarcastique et a un fort caractère. Ça a toujours bien fonctionné entre nous, je veux dire, nos rapports entre collègues se sont toujours bien passés.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, sa façon de me regarder me met un peu mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me sonde cherchant à découvrir je ne sais quoi.

Elle soupire et pose ses mains sur le bureau.

- **Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi professionnel ? Je n'suis pas une cliente tu sais !** Puis elle se redresse et enclenche le poignet de la porte **bref, y a m'dame Hyuga qui vient d'appeler la réception. Elle veut que tu lui passe un coup de fil.** Et avant de sortir elle lance **je voulais juste savoir comment t'allais vu que tu ne réponds pas.**

Manquait plus que ça, je me sens terriblement coupable.

Je retourne à ma position initiale, la tête sur le bureau, réfléchissant à si oui ou non je rappelle ma mère. C'est vrai qu'elle doit beaucoup s'inquiéter pour moi mais, elle risque de me demander trop de chose si je le fais. Je regarde l'horloge et remarque qu'il fait déjà trois heures de l'après-midi, je me rends alors compte que je n'ai pas déjeuné et que mon travail pour aujourd'hui est terminé, du coup, j'ai plus aucune raison de rester.

Dès que je me redresse, mes affaires déjà rangées prête à quitter mon lieu de travail, quelqu'un entre de nouveau dans mon bureau. Cette fois c'est Kurenai, ma patronne et marraine, elle me tend son téléphone.

Sans trop discuter, je le prends car je sais déjà qui est à l'autre bout du fil.

- **Maman…**

 **-** _ **Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_

 _ **-**_ **…Bonjour**

 _ **\- Tu viendras, pas vrai ?**_

Je soupire

 _ **-Il t'attend tu sais**_

 **-M'man tu sais que…**

 **-** _ **Pas cette fois Hinata, pas cette fois. Il a besoin de toi.**_

Je n'ajoute rien sachant que quel que soit ce que je dirai, je n'avais pas d'excuse et ma mère ne me laisserait pas tranquille.

 _ **-Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une urgence à l'hôpital et je crois que je finirai tard.**_ _Elle soupire puis rajoute_ _ **Hanabi a ses cours à suivre. Tu devras prendre tes responsabilités**_

 _ **-**_ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire maman ?**

 _ **-'Nata, ce sera difficile que 'Bi et moi s'occupions de lui. Tu sais bien que l'hôpital est en sous-effectif et ta sœur a des examens à passer pour bientôt.**_ _Elle semble réfléchir un moment puis rajoute tristement_ _ **Et ton père est encore en colère, alors il faudra que tu t'en occupes…**_

 _ **-Maman, je ne…**_

 _ **-Si ma chérie, tu l'es. Viens le chercher, je prends le service dans moins d'une heure. Si tu n'es pas là à temps tu seras obligée d'affronter ton père.**_ _Elle se tait puis murmure_ _ **Tu aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps.**_

 **-'man…**

 **-** _ **Hinata, ça va faire trois ans aujourd'hui**_ _m'interrompt-elle_ _ **tu t'es isolée, éloignée de tout le monde. Tu n'crois pas que t'en a « déjà » assez fait comme ça ? Ecoutes, j'te fais aucun reproche d'accord, t'avais tes raisons… Et… Et je sais qu'un chagrin d'amour ce n'est pas facile**_ _ajoute-t-elle difficilement_

 **-'man…**

- _ **T'es une grande fille maintenant, et je n'vais pas te dire c'que tu dois faire ok ? MAIS cette fois tu vas m'écouter et faire c'que tu dois faire.**_ _Fit-elle avant de raccrocher_

C'est à chaque fois la même chose quand elle m'appelle, j'arrive jamais à en placer une. Finalement, je ne regrette pas de n'avoir donné aucune nouvelle. J'en ai presque mal à la tête ! Quand je lève la tête, je tombe sur le regard désapprobateur de ma marraine et accessoirement patronne, elle tire une chaise et s'assoie…Je sens que le reproche n'est pas loin. Ses yeux rouges me fixent, me sondant silencieusement, comme si elle avait caché quelque chose dans mes yeux. Ou peut-être que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage… Sait-on jamais !

Elle ouvre la bouche puis se ravise et soupire, ce qui n'est pas bon du tout.

Comme si de rien n'était je lui tends son portable, qu'elle prend en secouant légèrement la tête. Si ma marraine me connait très bien, il en ait de même pour moi et cette façon qu'elle a de me regarder me dit clairement qu'elle n'est pas là en tant que patronne.

- **Hinata** finit-elle par murmurer **ta mère à parfaitement raison**

 **-Ah parce qu'en plus vous vous êtes concertée avant qu'elle m'appelle, c'est ça ? Qui d'autre est dans le coup… Hanabi ?** Je m'énerve

 **-Hinata, il est temps que tu…**

 **-J'en ai assez qu'on me dise c'que j'dois faire ok ?**

 **-Il n'est pas question de ça 'Nata** elle secoue la tête puis fixe un moment son portable ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire **On pense qu'il est juste tant que toi et…**

 **-Je ne veux pas**

 **-C'est ton f…**

 **-Et alors ?**

Elle fronce les sourcils et me regarde étrangement. Puis soupire encore et reprend avec une douceur qui me met mal à l'aise

- **Tu le déteste ?**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Cette question Ino me l'avait déjà posé et comme avec elle, je ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre mais, quand ma bouche s'ouvre, je ne contrôle rien.

\- **Je n'peux pas le détester Kurenai, je…** je me tais puis me lève précipitamment avant de dire des choses que je regretterai.

J'en ai assez de cette conversation, mais avant que je sorte elle lâche :

- **Tu ne peux pas fuir éternellement, il est temps de faire ce qu'une femme digne de ce nom devrait faire. Un chagrin c'est difficile, mais la vie ne s'arrête pas à ça. Ts, tu n'te rends même pas compte du nombre de personnes que tu blesse et …**

Je n'entends pas la suite, je me suis empressée de m'en aller. Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression de stagné, de constamment revenir à la case départ ? Quand je veux me relever, son souvenir fini toujours par me rattraper. Pourquoi ce genre de chose m'arrive-t-il ? Alors, c'était une erreur de tomber amoureuse… Que dois-je donc faire ?

Lorsque la cage d'ascenseur s'ouvre, j'y entre rapidement et cache mes yeux avec ma frange. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit pleurer, je ne veux plus de ça, de toute cette douleur qui m'écrase le cœur et me compresse les poumons. Cette douleur insupportable qui me tire toujours plus vers le fond. J'ai atteint le point de non-retour.

Quand j'arrive au sous-sol, je me permets enfin de crier mon désespoir. Je n'en peux plus.

 _J'avais pourtant renoncé._

Pourquoi me reparlent-elles de lui maintenant ? Ne pouvaient-elles pas attendre un ou deux ans de plus que je me stabilise ? Que je redevienne la Hinata d'avant, qui n'était pas incapable de donner de l'affection ? Maintenant, tout l'amour que je suis capable de donner n'est monopolisé que par une seul personne. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour le faire venir.

Quoi que j'en dise, ma mère a toujours eu raison. Elle m'a toujours apporté son soutien, je lui en demande certainement trop. Oui, elle a raison, je lui en demande beaucoup trop.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Coucou bonjour, ça fait un baille hein 😅😅? Comment ça va très bien ! Désolée pour le silence, trop occupée. Même pendant les vacs? Bah oui dis donc😆... Bref, la fac c'est pas du tout comme je pensais, ça bosse dur hein ... aaaarrrfff, avec la reprise des cours c'est encore plus serré😣😣. Bah voilà le chap 3, j'espère que ça plaira... j'ai fais de mon mieux. Bonne lecture._**

 **KisaAkisara** **:** T'es encore la ? Bah on va dire oui 😊. Comment vas tu ? Hum désolée pour là confusion, j'ai carrément oublié de le préciser. Alors voilà oui, y a eu un saut dans le temps de trois mois. Désoléeeeeeee😅😅. Merci pour ta review, la suite est laaaaa. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Je le fixe depuis bientôt une heure et il fait comme si de rien n'était. Il m'ignore et ça m'énerve. Cela fait déjà trois mois depuis l'apparition de cette fille et Itachi ne répond à aucune de mes questions, m'ignorant comme il sait si bien le faire. Il est encore plus taciturne que d'habitude, les sourcils constamment froncés, le visage impassible et la mine sérieuse.

Je ne vais pas rester longtemps comme ça, c'est insupportable. Le silence n'est interrompu que par le bruit de ses doigts sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et celui des mails envoyés et reçus. Une heure que sa pause est passée et il n'a même pas pris le temps de me saluer à mon arrivée ! Non, je ne suis pas venue le déranger pendant son travail, je suis venue expressément pendant la pause pour ne pas le déranger ! En plus, avec un secrétaire comme Kisame, ce serait risqué sa vie. Rien que son regard m'effraie…Brrrrf

Mais il ne l'a même pas prise de pause !

Je me redresse brusquement, ce qui n'a pas l'air de le déconcentrer et, allant vers son bureau, je ferme d'un coup le clapet de son ordinateur. Heureusement, dans mon entreprise, je ne l'ai pas écrasé les doigts, ouf ! Doucement, il relève les yeux et me fixe calmement et là, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Sa manière de me regarder me déstabilise, je perds mes mots et me noie dans une marre de pétrole.

- **Si tu n'as rien à me dire, évite de m'interrompre, s'il te plaît** souffle-t-il en rouvrant le clapet

Immédiatement, je le referme, puis un jeu d'ouvert-fermer s'initie entre nous. Je me détends alors et un sourire étire mes lèvres alors que je reste concentrer dans mon entreprise. Puis, soudain, le clapet ne s'ouvre plus. Quand je relève les yeux, ses mains sont croisées sur sa poitrine, puis il les décroise, se masse les tempes et soupire d'exaspération en me fixant afin de garder son calme. Je l'exaspère toujours, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je l'aime autant.

- **Itachiii, je m'ennuie** fis-je en détournant mon regard, **je suis là depuis une heure et tu ne m'as même pas regardé une fois.**

- **J'ai du travail** dit-il en éloignant ma main de son ordinateur **et je te l'ai déjà dit, ne viens pas ici sans prévenir, ce n'est pas ta chambre !**

- **Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi froid avec moi ? Ça fait presque trois ans que suis ta fiancée et ton attitude n'a pas changé d'un pouce** lui reprochais-je **j'ai toujours l'impression d'être de trop.**

 **-Tu l'es** affirme-t-il sans détour les yeux fixés sur son écran.

Je ris nerveusement histoire de caché la peine que je ressens à cet instant. L'a-t-il juste dit pour plaisanter ou c'était vraiment la vérité ? J'aimerai le savoir, j'aimerai lire dans ses pensées, déchiffrer ses expressions et entrer dans son cœur. Est-ce que, c'est trop demandé ? N'y ai-je pas le droit ?

Je relève la tête et le fixe intensément, je veux qu'il me regarde, je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, je le veux lui tout court. Ses mèches qu'il a de part et d'autre du visage lui cache à moitié de mon regard scrutateur, ses longs traits semblables à des cernes me donne envie de passer mes doigts autour et ses lèvres… Il fait une drôle de grimace, signe de son mécontentement, puis lâche enfin son appareil et reporte ses yeux pétroles sur moi.

- **Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder, tu me déconcentre** soupire-t-il d'exaspération. Encore.

- **C'est que t' es tellement beau Ita, j'ne peux pas m'en empêcher !**

Lorsque mes yeux rencontrent les siens, j'y aperçois une lueur étrange, on aurait dit de la nostalgie. Cette émotion me déstabilise mais, très vite, elle disparaît pour laisser place à de l'agacement. Il prend son fixe et dès qu'il prononce le prénom Kisame, je me décompose. Pas moins de deux minutes plus tard, son secrétaire ouvre la porte et je soupire. J'ai peut-être dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

- **A l'avenir Kisame, contrairement à ce que t'as dit mon père, ne la laisse plus rentrer. Elle m'empêche de travailler.** Entendis-je avant de sortir complètement de la pièce.

Je reste devant la porte, fixant le bois verni avec incompréhension. D'habitude il me supporte, qu'importe ce que je dis alors, qu'est ce qui a bien pu changer ? Quand Kisame sort de la pièce, il me regarde tristement puis soupire avant de me demander de le suivre.

Je hoche la tête et il m'emboite le pas. Mes yeux restent fixer sur son dos, alors que sa carrure impressionnante me cache de la vue de tout le monde. Ses pas sont mesurés mais j'arrive difficilement à suivre le rythme. Pour un employé d'une si grande entreprise il a vraiment une coiffe extravagante. Ses cheveux sont bleus, BLEUS ! Sans blague, c'est quoi cette couleur ?

En plus, la seule personne qu'il a l'air de beaucoup respecter ici, c'est Itachi. A chaque fois que je le vois, de longs frissons me parcourt. Faut dire qu'à première vue il et plutôt effrayant.

Nous sommes presque arrivés à la fin du couloir, où se trouve la cage d'ascenseur. Il s'arrête soudainement et soupire avant de dire :

 **-Ne faites pas…Attention à ce que dit Itachi, il est très occupé ces temps-ci.**

 **-Mh.**

 **-Mais, n'abandonnez pas Mlle. N'abandonnez pas** reprend-t-il plus doucement **.**

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il me dit ça, mais ça me fait beaucoup de bien. Je souris tendrement, le remercie et entre dans la cage, après l'avoir fait un signe de la main. Dès que la cage se ferme, je sens les larmes ruisselés sur mes joues, je sens le poids de la tristesse se poser sur mes épaules.

Malgré les années, rien ne semble changer son comportement. C'est gentil de la part de Kisame d'avoir cherché à me consoler mais, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le travail. Je m'en suis rendu compte dès le soir où nos fiançailles ont été annoncé. Mais Kami que je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime. Je ne peux simplement pas le lâcher. Simplement pas.

3

Je n'arrive pas à quitter mon véhicule, mes mains restent scotcher sur mon volant et mes yeux ne cessent de fixer l'entrée de la maison de mon enfance. La verdure a été remplacée par la neige qui disparaît sous les rayons du soleil de la fin Mars, seul l'allée est restée dégagée. D'ici je peux apercevoir le jardin de ma mère ensevelit sous la poudre blanche, le cerisier du jardin est encore nu, vide de ses fleurs et son écorce est encore noir.

Trois années sont passées depuis que j'ai mis les pieds ici, je ne me sens plus aussi à l'aise que durant mon enfance. Et le triste paysage n'arrange rien, mon regard reste poser sur le cerisier du jardin, il m'a bercé tant de fois. Je me revois encore allongée en dessous, gonflant mes poumons du parfum de ses fleurs flottant dans le vent. D'ici j'aperçois une couverture attachée autour du tronc. Je souris, me rappelant que je faisais aussi pareille pour essayer de le préserver du froid.

Coincée dans ma voiture, j'observe lentement les alentours. Les rayons orangés de fins d'après-midi m'éblouissent. Je suis venue deux heures après l'appel de ma mère, je crois que je dois affronter mon père j'en avais parfaitement conscience en prenant la route. Bien que j'aurais souhaité ne pas avoir à le faire.

La ruelle est déserte et le vent hivernal souffle sans conviction sur le goudron vierge de neige. Je n'ai pas la force d'y aller, de sortir de mon véhicule, franchir le portillon et ouvrir la porte d'entrée comme si de rien était. Suis-je une lâche pour autant ?

Je soupire un bon coup, puis me décide enfin à sortir de la voiture. Je verrouille les portières et au moment où j'ouvre le portillon, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre aussi. Je sens mon cœur rater un battement puis ceux-ci s'accélèrent, ma main reste crisper sur le verrou du portillon, mes pieds se mettent à trembler et j'ai l'impression que mes paupières ne clignent plus.

Sa posture est droite, ferme et imposante. Malgré son âge avancé, il reste le père dur et froid que j'ai laissé il y a trois ans. Ses yeux nacrés me fixent et je me sens défaillir mais je ne flancherais pas. Je soutiens son regard et nous restons là, à nous fixer attendant que l'un abandonne. Mais ce ne sera pas moi, ce ne sera plus moi.

Ma relation avec mon père n'a pas toujours été comme ça, lui et moi, nous nous entendions bien. Mes parents ont longtemps cru que je serai fille unique du coup, j'ai eu tout l'amour dont un enfant aurait besoin, et même plus. J'en ai eu tellement que n'arrivant pas à choisir entre les deux mon premier mot fut Paman, un mélange de Papa et Maman, car ils ont toujours été là pour moi. Mon père était surprotecteur mais adorable et gentil, quant à ma mère elle était… Elle. Pourtant, tout cela a changé il y a maintenant trois ans.

Notre bataille de regard est interrompue par un petit être qui apparaît juste aux côté de mon géniteur, tirant le pan de son pull-over à col roulé. Il pose son regard sur lui et je crois rêver lorsque j'aperçois un mini sourire orné ses lèvres alors qu'il lui ébouriffe les cheveux. De suite, le petit garçon entour ses bras autour de la cuisse de mon père et celui-ci dirige de nouveau son regard sur moi alors qu'il dit :

- **Tu es finalement venue, Hinata. J'aurais pourtant parié que tu te serais dégonflée. Comme tu l'as toujours fais** ses paroles sont dures et sèches. Il me toise pendant quelques instants puis se retourne et entre dans la maison, ce que je prends pour une invitation à le suivre.

Lorsque je franchis le portillon, un flot de souvenir jaillit dans mon esprit, me submergeant d'un sentiment trouble qui me donne envie de pleurer. Je respire profondément et franchit le seuil de la porte. En entrant, je retrouve cette même odeur de vanille qui a bercé mon enfance, le porte manteau est toujours à la même place et mes gribouillis sur le papier peint n'ont pas été enlevé. Je retire mes chaussures et enfile les chaussons dans l'entrée avant de rejoindre mon père dans le salon.

Quand j'arrive, je retrouve le même petit garçon, avec un jus d'orange dans les mains, assit à côté de mon père, me fixant intensément un sourire collé aux lèvres. Ses cheveux sont d'un noir intense, atténués par ses iris gris, un teint pâle et des lèvres roses. Son regard est doux, captivant, mêlé d'espièglerie et chaleureux. Ses longs doigts sont repliés gracieusement autour de son verre et son regard, posé sur moi, me déstabilise, m'hypnotisent j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant… Lui !

- **Je vois que tu as même oublié les bonnes manières** intervient-il, me sortant ainsi de ma contemplation.

Je détourne mon regard du petit garçon et pose mes yeux sur mon père, puis je soupire:

- **Je suis désolée papa…**

 **-Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?** M'interrompt-il sec, sirotant son thé que j'imagine très bien être au jasmin **pour avoir disparût pendant trois ans, ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, t'être montrée lâche ou alors, l'avoir abandonné ?** Enumère-t-il

 **-Papa je…**

 **-Réponds à ma question** s'énerve-t-il haussant légèrement le ton.

Et je me sens comme à mes dix ans, lorsqu'il me grondait. Je me revois encore dérobant en douce des roulés à la cannelle dans le frigo alors que mes parents me les avaient interdit. Et lui les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés et son pied tapotant sur le parquet de la cuisine me demandant des explications alors que je restais les yeux irrémédiablement fixés sur mes chaussures . J'ai presque vingt-cinq ans aujourd'hui et rien n'a changé ! Je me contente de fixer la moquette, silencieuse. Je l'entends soupirer et je devine aisément qu'il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, exaspéré.

- **Tu sais au moins quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?** Je hoche la tête et il m'ordonne **dis le lui alors.**

Je lève la tête et fixe de nouveau le petit garçon, mon petit garçon. Je sens mes yeux s'embués alors que je murmure :

- **Joyeux anniversaire, Aoi.**

Son prénom me transperce le cœur et pathétiquement mes larmes me recouvrent le visage. Elles coulent comme de l'eau d'un robinet. Je n'ai pourtant jamais eu la larme facile, il a tout chamboulé dans ma vie. Je reporte mes mains sur le visage, essayant vainement de me sécher les yeux. Mais c'est comme si le robinet était bloqué, je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter. Un flot de souvenir jaillit dans mon esprit, je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour, le jour de sa naissance.

Le 25 mars, quelques jours après l'anniversaire d'Hanabi.

En y repensant, ça fait trois ans que je ne lui ai pas souhaité. Ma tristesse m'a rendue horrible. Je suis tellement égoïste.

Je me rappelle que, quelques jours après la naissance de Hanabi, mon père m'avait aidé à allumer des feux d'artifices dans le jardin, en hommage à son prénom. Je devais avoir sept ans à l'époque et j'étais tellement contente d'avoir une petite sœur que je n'avais pas dormie pendant deux jours. J'étais heureuse d'avoir une petite sœur, mais ces dernières années je l'ai complètement lâché.

Avant et pendant l'accouchement je n'avais cessé de réclamer Itachi, pleurant en même temps de douleur et de chagrin. Ma vie avait été chamboulée, je détestais tout ce qui avait attrait à la grossesse. Les nausées, le vertige, les sauts d'humeur et cette envie irréversible de vouloir manger tout et n'importe quoi ! Je me détestais, je détestais mon état et je crois que j'en suis arrivée à détester tout et tout le monde, préférant l'isolement et la solitude noyée dans le chagrin. J'ignorais tout le monde, même les tentatives désespérées de ma mère et ma petite sœur pour me redonner du courage.

Maintenant, je me souviens qu'après la naissance d'Aoi, je n'avais pas souhaité le prendre dans mes bras malgré l'insistance de ma mère et des infirmières. Je crois que le voir faisait remonter toute la douleur qu'avait laissée le départ d'Itachi. J'avais quitté l'hôpital puis la ville trois jours après, sans revoir mon fils, ni mon père. La seule à être au courant avait été ma mère.

Je relève les yeux quand je sens deux petites mains sur mon visage, des pommes douces et chaudes. Il m'essuie le visage délicatement et je l'entends murmurer :

 **-Merci… Maman**

Je force un sourire alors que mes larmes n'arrêtent pas de mouiller mon visage et les mains de mon fils. Puis, sans que je ne m'y attende il me prend dans ses bras me serrant de plus en plus fort. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. Quand je lève les yeux mon père se lève, déclarant nous laisser seul. Gracieusement, il dépose sa tasse de thé encore fumante et four ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et quelques secondes plus tard j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Inconsciemment, je lâche un sourire de soulagement et me reporte sur mon fils toujours dans mes bras.

Je soupire encore, puis, doucement, je le repousse légèrement. Mes yeux sont à présents sec, je les imagine déjà rougis et me doute que des sillons de larmes décorent mes joues. Je ne dois pas être très jolie à voir. Mais les yeux de mon fils, plongés dans les miens, me font croire que je suis la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Je me sens flatter et je culpabilise.

 **-E-est-ce que tu vas bien ?** M'enquis-je en caressant son visage d'où s'étire un large sourire.

- **Mh, papi m'a dit que j'allais voir une personne spéciale aujourd'hui. Alors, je savais que maman allait venir.** Sourit-il.

Alors, je l'interroge en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- **Comment tu sais que je suis ta maman ?**

Son sourire s'élargit encore, puis il se détache soudainement de moi et court à l'étage pour redescendre plus tard avec ce que je reconnais être mon album photo. Il le pose sur mes genoux et l'ouvre en grand pour tomber sur une photo de moi endormis à l'hôpital le berceau, avec lui dedans, juste à côté de moi.

Puis, il page et je tombe sur une autre où ma mère le tient dans ses bras alors que je suis encore profondément endormis. Ensuite, se succèdent devant mes yeux des photos de moi enceinte, en train de dormir, en train de manger, fixant méchamment Hanabi alors qu'elle piquait un rouleau à la cannelle dans mon assiette. Puis d'autre, où, je lis un livre une expression saine sur le visage, ou encore avec une triste mélancolie alors que ma main est posée affectueusement sur mon ventre rebondit.

- **Mamie me l'a dit. Elle a aussi dit que tu ne venais pas à cause de ton travail.**

Tristement je le regarde et soupire essayant de chasser la boule que j'ai dans la gorge. Qu'est-ce que mes parents ont bien pu raconter à mon fils. Je baisse la tête et lui dit :

- **Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit papi non ? Je t'ai abandonné** fis-je. Il n'a que trois ans, mais je préfère y aller franchement.

 **-Mais maintenant t'es là** repond-t-il souriant.

Est-ce que les enfants sont tous ainsi ? Est-ce qu'ils se contentent juste du présent, sans regarder le passé ? Pardonnent-ils si facilement ? Pourquoi donc me regarde-t-il avec ses yeux ? Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Est-ce que tous les enfants sont ainsi, à trois ans ** _*_** ? Il me regarde en souriant puis ses yeux se reportent sur l'album photo.

- **Papi dit que t'étais très mignonne,** il regarde longuement une photo de moi enfant, **moi je trouve aussi. Mais, t'es encore plus belle 'man.**

Puis il me parle pendant un long moment. Il me raconte comment sont mes parents avec lui, me disant qu'ils les aiment beaucoup. Il trouve ma mère sévère mais incapable de lui refuser un caprice. Que Hanabi, elle, l'emmène partout où elle va, même parfois à l'université ! Qu'elle a un petit ami amusant mais, il n'arrive pas à retenir son prénom parce que c'est long et compliqué. Alors, il l'appelle 'Maru.

Il me dit qu'il n'aime pas le jardin d'enfants parce qu'on le traite comme un bébé, alors son grand père a décidé de l'enseigner à la maison ainsi, l'année prochaine, il pourra entrer en primaire. Il sourit encore puis grimpe sur le coussin et pose sa tête sur mes cuisses.

Aoi me dit qu'il aurait préféré aimer les rouleaux à la cannelle comme moi mais, il les trouve trop sucré. Je lui demande alors, en caressant sa chevelure ébène, s'il a essayé les dangos mais, il les trouve encore pire. J'en déduis qu'il n'a pris aucune de nos préférences. Puis, après m'avoir raconté plein d'autres choses, il se tait et je continue de lui caresser sa tignasse. Le silence est apaisant.

\- **Dis, mamie a parlé de ton père ?**

 **-Mh, elle a dit qu'il est gentil.**

 **-Tu connais son nom ?** Il secoue la tête et je reprends **, tu veux pas savoir qui s'est ?**

Il secoue encore la tête et dit :

- **Je l'ai jamais vu dans les photos. Et puis, papi l'aime pas alors, moi aussi.**

- **Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ?**

Il ouvre alors les yeux et sourit

- **Mh, t'es venue me chercher.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai posé toutes ses questions, ni pourquoi j'ai eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il dit ne pas aimer son père. Mais je pense que ça va changer et puis, il a juste trois ans ! Je soupire encore, observant mes doigts s'enfoncés dans sa chevelure de jais. Il referme ses yeux et ronronne, se mettant à l'aise sur mes genoux.

Est-ce que toutes les mères abandonnent leurs enfants, à cause d'un chagrin d'amour ? Je n'ai certainement pas d'excuse pour ça, je suis sensée l'aimer malgré tout. Il a passé neuf mois en moi, sa santé dépendait de moi… Sa vie, dépendait de moi. Il a été et est toujours une partie de moi. Je sais qu'au fond, je ne l'ai jamais détesté, quelle mère pourrait détester son enfant, même sachant que son père n'est pas resté à ses côtés ?

Pourtant, à chaque fois que j'imaginais mon bébé dans mes bras, le sourire, la gestuelle, la gentillesse et la façon dont Itachi m'avait abandonné me revenait en mémoire, et son visage se reflétait sur cet enfant qui n'était pas encore né. Je n'avais alors pas envie qu'il naisse, était-ce mal ? Est-ce que c'était méchant venant d'une mère ? Je n'ai jamais rien dit, quand bien même ma mère voulait que je lui parle, j'ai tout gardé à l'intérieur. Maintenant que je vois ce petit garçon, mon petit garçon, je regrette ne pas avoir été là. Mais, je ne peux rien y changer, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

Alors je lui réponds en hochant la tête.

- **Je serais triste de laisser Papi seul mais, je préfère rester avec toi** me sourit-il

Je réponds alors à son sourire la mort dans l'âme. Mes parents. Je leur dois tellement, même si j'ai vingt-cinq ans aujourd'hui, ils continuent de me protéger et de veiller sur moi, même après ce que j'ai fait. Ce que je leur ai fait.

Mon fils se redresse, se mettant sur ses pieds, me caresse la joue et y dépose rapidement un bisou puis me sourit avant de courir à l'étage criant qu'il va chercher ses affaires. Je souris en me disant qu'hormis le physique, il ne ressemble pas du tout à Itachi. Il est tellement énergétique ! Assise les mains sur les genoux, je l'attends patiemment quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre de nouveau laissant apparaître mon géniteur après quelques secondes.

Je jette alors un coup d'œil à l'horloge et remarque qu'il est déjà dix-huit heures. Mais, je n'ai pas le temps de m'étaler plus sur ma réflexion que mon père m'interpelle en s'asseyant. Je reste alors les yeux fixés sur mes genoux ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il faille dire.

- **Donc ?**

 **-Donc ?**

 **-T'as rencontré ton fils, tu comptes faire quoi ? Je suppose que le père ne sait pas qu'il a un fils.**

 **-Mh.**

 **-Vu que tu l'emmènes avec toi, il y a de fortes chances qu'ils se rencontrent, non ?**

 **-Il y a de fortes chances, oui.**

 **-Ce sera difficile pour le père, ou même sa famille, de ne pas se rendre compte de la ressemblance.**

 **-Papa, s'il te plait, dis clairement c'que tu veux** m'exaspérais-je.

- **Je te fais juste voir la réalité… Qu'est-ce que tu fera quand il se saura père ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas** dis-je après quelques secondes

- **Dans ce cas,** soupire t-il, **il n'est pas question que tu repartes avec mon petit-fils** dit-il du tac au tac.

Je relève la tête immédiatement pas du tout d'accord avec ce qu'il vient de dire. Son regard se fait alors espiègle et un petit sourire orne ses lèvres quand il me dit avec un sérieux risible:

- **Vu que tu ne travailles pas demain, je te laisse dormir ici ce soir pour que tu puisses bien y réfléchir**

Je souris à mon tour en hochant la tête alors qu'un silence apaisant envahi la pièce, je me sens bien tout d'un coup. Je l'adore mon père.

3

Il est vingt et une heure. Allongée sur le dos, je fixe le plafond. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dessus mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire en attendant, en attendant quoi déjà ? Ah oui, en attendant mon fiancé. Nous ne dormons pas dans la même chambre mais vivons dans le même appartement. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi c'est si compliqué, je croyais qu'il m'aimait. Je me sens si triste.

Cela fait plus de deux heures que je suis allongée ainsi, à force, je connais toutes les caracteristiques du plafond, de la formes aux jointures, rien n'a échappé à mon regard. Attentive au moindre bruit, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Immédiatement, je saute de mon lit et cours à toute vitesse. Le son de mes pas sur le parquet a dû le prévenir de mon arrivée.

Enfin devant lui, je m'arrête et le regarde longuement ne trouvant pas quoi dire. Je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse et me murmure des mots doux, je veux passer la nuit avec lui. Je veux le sentir contre moi... je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour. Je veux trop de chose et je ne sais absolument pas comment les formuler. Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil, je lis de l'incompréhension dans son regard et je me sens ridicule.

- **Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?** Me demande t-il après quelques minutes de silene.

Sa voix suave me sort de mes pensées et je remarque enfin la fatigue sur son visage, ses cernes sont plus prononcées, ses yeux sont somnolent et il baille toutes les deux secondes. Je ne réponds rien me contentant de le fixer. Nonchalant, il hausse ses épaules et continue sont avancée dans l'appartement résolus à rejoindre sa chambre. Avant qu'il ne me dépasse je tire un peu sur son poignet. Il s'arrête encore puis ses yeux passent de son poignet à moi.

- **Tu... Tu veux manger quelque chose ?** je demande.

Il me regarde longuement, plissant les yeux puis soupire et secoue légèrement la tête.

- **Non, j'ai pas faim** convaincu que la conversation est terminée, il tourne le dos et force un peu pour que je lâche son poignet.

Je ne contrôle plus rien quand je vos son dos imposant s'éloigner de moi. Pourquoi ce soir j'ai si envie d'être avec lui ? Mes bras encerclent fermement sa taille et ma tête se pose sur son dos, j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai envie de lui. Il ne bouge pas, attendant sûrement que je m'explique. Mais, y a-t-il quelque chose à expliquer ? Quand on vis avec la personne aimée n'est-il pas normal d'avoir des marques d'affection de temps en temps ? De vouloir que cette personne nous touche et nous montre son amour ?

- **J-Je veux être avec toi... Itachi, je veux que tu m'embrasses et que tu me prennes dans tes bras... S'il-te-plaît** finis-je sanglotante.

Mes yeux piquent, ma vu se brouille, je n'arrive plus à retenir mes larmes. Ma peine est trop grande, je ne peux plus la contenir. Ma gorge est nouée, mon coeur me fait atrocement mal. J'ai besoin de toi Itachi, réconforte moi.

-... **J'ai... besoin... de... toi** mes bras se resserent autour de ta taille alors que les mots que je viens de prononcer brûlent ma gorge.

Je sens la crispation de ton corps et j'ai peur que tu me rejete. Tes grandes mains se posent sur les miennes, doucement, tu dessere mon emprise autour de ta taille. Tu ne dis rien et ça m'angoisse, je déteste ce silence. Quand tu te libére de mon étreinte, mes bras rejoignent le reste de mon corps et je baisse la tête n'ayant pas du tout envie de croiser ton regard, ni entendre ton soupire d'exaspération. J'attendrai que tu rentres dans ta chambre et ensuite je pourrai relever la tête.

Je me sens toute penaud, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire une chose pareille ? Je suis tellement ridicule, nos fiançailles ont gâché notre amitié, ma curiosité t'a éloigné de moi et à cause de mon entêtement je ne peux plus entrer dans ton bureau. J'en ai assez, je suis fatiguée ! Mais comment pourrais-je te laisser tomber, je...

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous l'effet de surprise, mes doutes s'envolent, mes questions s'évaporent. Mon coeur fait un bon dans ma poitrine et je ferme les yeux pour profiter de cet instant. La douceur de tes lèvres est irréel. Oui, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Nos lèvres s'emmêlent et inversement, tu mènes la danse avec une tendresse infinie. J'y prend goût, je te laisse aux commandes, que c'est bon d'être embrassé par Itachi Uchiwa.

A bout de souffle nous nous séparons, timidement j'ouvre les yeux et tombent sur ton regard. Je ne peux pas le décrire mais je sens l'intensité de celui-ci, il me submerge totalement et je m'y noie volontier. Tu continue de me fixer sans rien dire. Rassemblant tout mon courage, je pose ma main sur ta joue et la caresse tendrement.

 **-J'en veux plus, accorde le moi s'il te plaît** soufflais-je contre ta bouche.

Je ferme les yeux et pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu me laisse faire, j'en suis ravie. Je t'embrasse, enfin ! Comment décrire ce sentiment ? Je ne sais pas. Tes lèvres ne me suffisent plus, j'en veux plus, beaucoup plus. Je lâche tes lèvres et m'attaque à ta mâchoire, déposant des baisers papillons ci et là, ton cou n'ai pas en reste ... je veux tout de toi.

Mais une chose ne vas pas, tu me laisses faire... pourquoi ? Tu ne réagis pas, aucun mouvement. Quand j'ouvre les yeux et croise de nouveau ton regard, je me fige. Differentes émotions y circulent, nostalgie, tristesse, résignation... culpabilité, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, peut être es-tu trop épuisé ? Je ravale un sanglot et force un sourire.

- **Itachi, tu devrais aller te reposer ok?**

Tes yeux me fixe et j'y perçois du... soulagement. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprend rien, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à lire aussi facilement tes émotions, as-tu seulement essayer de les cacher ? Tu hoche la tête et t'éloigne de moi, sans un mot. Pourquoi autant d'indifférence ? Étais-tu prêt à me donner ce que je voulais, comme si c'était une obligation ? Pourquoi ? Les larmes reviennent et mon estomac se contracte, j'ai trop mal. Mais avant je dois te le dire, il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies.

- **Itachi**

 **-Mh ?**

 **-Je t'attendrai, je serai patiente parce que je t'aime.**

Tu paraît surpris mais tu t'adoucis et un sourire orne tes lèvres. J'aurais dû me rejouir mais ce n'est pas un sourire normale, il est triste, nostalgique. Pourquoi ? Que me caches-tu ?

- **Attention Izumi, les Uchiwa n'aiment qu'une fois** me préviens tu avant de fermer la porte de ta chambre.

 _Les Uchiwa n'aiment qu'une fois ? Que veux tu me_ _dire Itachi ?_

* * *

 ** _*Alors, je me pose aussi la question. J'ai essayé de calquer sur le comportement de mon p'tit neveux pour la fiction mais il a cinq ans du coup, je suis désolée si ça fait pas très réaliste que le petit Aoi soit autant éveillé à son âge. Je sais pas trop comment se comporte un enfant à 3 ans alors si quelqu'un pouvait me renseigner un peu, ça s'rait vraiment cool. Merci d'avance._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou salut tout le monde, comment ça va très bien ! Moi aussi ça va han, merci de demander ! Je suis trop contente, j'ai eu de nouveau follower, merciiiiii de suivre ma fiction. Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'elle est lu._

 _Merci aussi pour les reviews, c'est troooooop gentil !_

 ** _Vicca13:_** _Hey, merci pour ta review ! Comme tu peux le voir, le chap 4 est là. J'espère qu'il te plaira !_

 _ **KisaAkisara :**_ _Salut, merci beaucoup pour ta suggestion, j'ai jeté un rapide coup d'oeil au mangas. Seulement, j'ai pas encore trouvé assez de temps pour le lire, mais je m'y mets bientôt. C'est promis. Lol, j'espère que toutes ces questions ne t'ennuient pas trop !_

 ** _Guest:_** _Hello oooh, merci pour tes encouragements ! J'suis contente que le petit Aoi te plaise, j'avais trop de doutes le concernant. Alorsss, merci de les atténués ! Ben voilà la suite. Enjoy it !_

 _ **Cat:** Coucou, merci pour ta review. Contente qu'elle te plaise, j'ai réfléchi longtempspour trouver une réplique digne d'un Uchiwa. Alors que tu l'ait remarqué ça me fait trop plaisir ! J'espère que le chapitre 4 te plaira !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le silence est pesant, je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire. Elle me fixe avec impassibilité, ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine, ses sourcils froncés et son regard dur. Elle est comme lui, elle a tout pris de lui. D'ailleurs, elle a bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Elle a encore prit quelques centimètres.

Malgré son jeune âge, elle fait déjà très mature. Ses cheveux sont en coupe carré, son corps svelte, recouvert d'un jean slim et d'un simple tee-shirt, laisse déjà entrevoir quelques attributs féminin. Ce n'est plus la petite ado de quinze ans que j'ai laissé, mais bien une jeune et belle femme.

Je discutais avec notre père quand elle est arrivée en criant sa fatigue. Toute de suite après, Aoi courait se refugier dans ses jambes en hurlant. C'est après avoir pris mon fils dans ses bras qu'elle a remarqué ma présence. Je ne saurais décrire les émotions qui défilaient dans son regard avant qu'il ne se ferme complètement, mais j'ai cru apercevoir du soulagement.

- **Tata 'bi, regarde qui est la** s'enthousiasme-t-il en revenant dans mes jambes **papi a dit qu'elle pouvait rester**

Aoi sourit tellement fort que le visage de ma petite soeur se détent et elle l'ébouriffe les cheveux en lui confiant son sac.

 **-Tu devrais y arriver, il est pas trop lourd aujourd'hui** l'encourage-t-elle en le voyant bouder.

A peine a-t-il monté quelques marches d'escalier, qu'il redescent en trombe et fixe sa tante le visage larmoyant.

- **Dis, tata 'bi, tu vas pas gronder maman non ?**

Elle lui sourit légèrement et caresse tendrement sa joue avant de lui demander de monter. Mon enfant me lance un dernier regard puis s'exécute et je comprends que ma petite soeur a une certaine autorité sur lui.

Je suis sensée passer le week-end à la maison, mais ce ne sera pas vraiment joyeux si ma petite soeur m'en veux. Je sais bien que je le mérite, mais je veux tellement que tout se passe bien ! Finalement, j'aurai du venir lorsque maman était encore la.

Je soupire légèrement puis relève les yeux quand elle m'interpelle.

- **Alors la, si je m'attendais à te voir !** elle me toise et croise de nouveau ses mains sur sa poitrine **ben quoi, t'as enfin réalisé que t'es mère ou alors c'est 'man qui t'a forcé à venir ?**

Je soupire encore puis me mets dans la même position qu'elle affichant un rictus.

- **En fait, oui... T'as tout compris, maman m'a forcé.** Oui, je sais. Je m'enfonce, mais c'est en partie vrai, non ?

Elle abandonne sa possition initiale et plie les points alors que la colère déforme son visage impassible. Ma soeur me connait très bien alors je sais que l'histoire de la mère qui a des remords ne marchera pas. Si c'était moi, je ne me croirai pas non plus. Elle doit savoir que je ne serai jamais venue chercher Aoi tant que je n'avais pas encore renoué avec elle.

- **Et donc, c'est quoi le plan ?**

 **-Repartir avec mon fils** je hausse les épaules.

- **Ah parce que c'est maintenant ton fils** me nargue-t-elle **je me souviens encore du jour où tu l'a lâchement abandonné** crache-t-elle rageusement.

Je me surprend à trembler au son de sa voix, elle a vraiment dû être touchée, je m'en veux.

- **J...**

 **-Toi qui en voulais tellement à Itachi de t'avoir abandonné, n'as-tu pas fait la même chose à cet enfant qui, pourtant, n'avait rien demandé ?** Elle hurle et je sens la culpabilité monté, elle m'enserre la poitrine et forme une boule douloureuse dans ma gorge. J'ai envie de pleurer. **Tu sais pas c'que ça fait d'élever un enfant Hinata, tu l'a peut-être mis au monde, mais ce n'est pas ton fils !**

 **-Je...**

 **-Oh non, tu vas m'écouter attentivement** elle souffle puis reprend **pour moi, ma soeur est morte le jour où elle a abandonné son fils et qu'après, elle n'a pas cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles...**

Mon coeur rate un battement et je me sens défaillir. Ce que j'ai fait est-il vraiment si grave pour provoquer autant de haine chez ma soeur ?

Je continue de la fixer sans vraiment la voir, ses lèvres bougent rageusement, mais je n'entends rien de ce qu'elle dit. Son doigt est planté sur moi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'interdit quelque chose. J'ai été égoïste en laissant cet enfant. Mais, aurais-je pu l'aimer, il y a trois ans, alors que tout mon être ne réclamait qu'Itachi ? Est-ce que le fait de le tenir dans mes bras aurait effacé toute ma douleur ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas. Sa présence m'aurait juste rappeler qu'Itachi n'était plus la. À chaque fois que je passais la main sur mon ventre rebondit, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer. J'étais dépressive, inconsolable, plongée dans une tristesse toujours plus immense, au moindre souvenir de nous je m'evanouissais de douleur. Comment aurais-je pu m'occuper d'un enfant dans cet état ? S'il te plait Hanabi, ne m'en veux pas trop.

- **Alors, je ne te laisserais pas partir avec lui !** La sentence est tombée, le regard de ma soeur est déterminé .

Mon coeur bat trop vite, la boule dans ma gorge me fait trop mal. Pourquoi c'est si douloureux alors qu'il y a quelques heures je ne voulais pas le voir ? Pourquoi je ne supporte pas l'idée de le laisser ici, alors que je n'ai pas hésité il y a trois ans ? Je sens ma vue se brouiller puis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, je sens mon corps devenir trop lourd et tout deviens noir autour de moi.

...

Des bribes de voix me parviennent, une porte se ferme. Je sens quelque chose de lourd sur mon épaule. Le bruit d'un rideau et d'une chaise que l'on tire et celui d'un plateau posé sur une table m'intrigue. Une douce chaleur sur mon front, l'impréssion d'être observée. Lentement, j'ouvre les yeux et cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour m'habituer à la lumière du jour. J'aperçois un sourire sur le visage au dessus de moi, après quelques secondes ma vue s'éclaircit et je reconnais qui est au près de moi.

Je tourne légèrement la tête ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit. Un bureau sur ma gauche, une mini bibliothèque en face de moi et une penderie juste au fond. La fenêtre est ouverte et les rideaux remuent légèrement à cause de la douce brise matinale. Je reconnais alors ma chambre et l'odeur de lavande présente fait monter des souvenirs en moi.

Je tourne alors sur ma droite et tombe sur le visage endormit de mon fils. Je lui caresse la joue puis libère doucement mon épaule de sa tête pour ne pas le réveiller.

- **Bonjour** Entendis-je après quelques minutes.

 **-'jour** je réponds la voix enrouée. Mes yeux papillonnent encore et je me redresse lentement.

Un long silence s'installe, un silence embarassant. Pour cacher ma gène, je regarde mon fils et sourit devant cette vision angélique. Une des mèches, qu'il a de part et d'autre de son visage, repose gracieusement à coté de son nez, sa respiration est très lente et un petit grongnement s'échappe de sa bouche alors qu'il s'enfonce un peu plus dans les dras. Il est si serein ! Je caresse encore sa joue puis détourne le regard quand la personne en face de moi prend de nouveau la parole.

- **Il a insisté, il voulait absolument dormir avec toi** me sourit-elle.

Ses traits n'ont pas changés d'un poil, ses longs cheveux bleutés sont ramenés dans une haute queue de cheval où, d'ici, j'aperçois quelques cheveux gris. Ses yeux de nacre sont toujours remplis de malice et me fixe avec une tendresse renversante. Ma mère reste, à mes yeux, la plus belle femme du monde. Je lui disais tout le temps. Sa peau pale est illuminée par la lumière du jour faisant ressortir ses lèvres roses. Ses traits semble fatigués et vu les cernes que j'aperçois sous ses yeux et le stétoscope sur ses épaules, je devine aisément qu'elle vient de rentrer de l'hôpital.

 **-Il est beau, pas vrai ?** Me demande t-elle les yeux fixés sur Aoi.

 **-Mh** je fais en le couvent du regard **il,…, il lui ressemble,..., tellement !**

 **-Parait que les Uchiwa ont un sang fort** elle rit **mais moi je trouve qu'il a beaucoup pris de toi** rajoute-t-elle, caressant légèrement les cheveux de son petit fils.

- **Moi ? Oh non. Il a le même visage que lui,…, et cet intensité dans le regard,…, cette façon de parler si particulière** je lui touche le visage et pose mes doigts derrière son oreille où se trouve deux petits grain de beauté **Il a les mêmes !**

 **-Mh, je vois..**

 **-Seulement, je ne sais pas d'où il tire toute cette énergie** je rigole **et cette précocité ! Il est très éveillé pour son âge.**

 **-Tu trouves aussi ?! C'est remarquable que t'es pu observer tant de choses en à peine quelques heures** s'enthouiasme-t-elle.

- **Humm, quand on fait droit, il faut être attenfif à tous** je hausse les épaules.

- **Tu te souviens ? Quand t'avais son âge tu obervais tous et tout le monde, posant des questions sur tous et n'importe quoi ! Mais, tu étais surtout super énergétique !**

 **-Ah bon ?**

Elle me raconte qu'un jour, alors qu'on était au parc, j'avais décidé de faire une chasse aux garçons. Je lui demande d'où m'est venue cette idée et elle me répond que c'est parce que mon cousin Neji me menait la vie dure quand il venait pour les vacances. Mais comme Neji était très sage, contrairement à moi, mes parents ne me prenaient jamais au sérieux.

Du coup, j'avais apporté ma corde à sauter discrètement et, alors qu'elle discutait avec les mamans des enfants présents, à moi seul j'avais capturer tous les garçons qui étaient dans le même bac à sable que moi et les avait attachés les uns aux autres en criant vengeance et je les avait forcé à m'appeler sa majesté Hinata H pour qu'ils se souviennent toujours de moi.

- **Les pauvres, ils avaient été si térrorisés qu'on avait pas mis les pieds au parc pendant deux mois** elle éclate de rire et secoue la tête **les mamans t'appelaient Hina la terreur.**

Je ris, embarrassée.

- **Mais quand t'es entrée en primaire, tu as complètement changé, tu es devenue plus calme, plus timide, solitaire et tellement, tellement silencieuse. Ton père et moi ont s'inquiétaient pour toi** elle se tait puis rajoute tristement **mais tu n'as jamais rien dit.**

 **-J...**

 **-On se disait que peut-être tu avais besoin d'un frère ou d'une soeur... Neji restait dans une autre ville, ton père travaillait beaucoup et moi je devenais moins disponible.**

 **-Alors Hanabi est née.**

 **-Mh, notre petite Hana est née mais, on a plus revu notre joyeuse et énergique petite fille, Hina la terreur** murmure-t-elle.

Un long silence suit ses propos, je ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été si energique.

- **Tu sais, on s'inquiète toujours autant pour toi. Mais tu restes fidèle à toi même, ne révélant rien qui ne soit nécéssaire. Tu as été une grande soeur parfaite, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Mais tu avais oublié que tu étais aussi une enfant, que tu pouvais te reposer sur nous. Je crois que c'est pour ça que tu t'es tant attachée à lui.** Elle soupire **tu avais besoin d'une épaule. Seulement, tu t'es tellement reposée sur lui que tu n'arrives plus à lâcher prise.**

Je n'ai jamais eu une aussi longue conversation avec ma mère, elle connaît tout, elle m'a toujours aidée, soutenue, encouragée. Je ne savais pas qu'elle se sentait si impuissante, ni qu'elle avait remarqué toutes ces choses sur moi. En même temps, c'est ma mère, à quoi pouvais-je bien l'attendre ?

Elle soupire encore puis se redresse, me souriant tendrement.

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Hanabi, elle avait besoin de te dire toutes ces choses...**

 **-Oui, je sais.**

 **-Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu voudras, tu seras toujours la bienvenue... mais cette fois, ne pars pas sans rien dire** plaisante-t-elle.

Sa plaisanterie me rechauffe le coeur, je me sens tellement mieux. Quand elle ouvre la porte pour sortir je souris à mon tour.

- **Maman, tu es toujours aussi belle. Merci !**

4

C'est le matin, l'angoisse me saisit les antrailles au réveil. J'ai à peine dormi, je me sens si fatigué ! Allongée sur le dos, je fixe longuement le plafond ne sachant pas quoi faire. Si je sors de ma chambre maintenant, je risque de croiser Itachi et j'ai vraiment pas envie. Aujourd'hui c'est Samedi, il ne travaille pas, donc j'ai de fortes chances de tomber sur lui.

Je soupire longuement puis tourne la tête et fixe la baie vitrée, au vu des rayons du soleil qui filtre à travers le rideau, il doit faire super beau. Décidée, je fais un bond hors de mon lit mais je rate l'atterrissage et me retrouve étalée de tout mon long sur la moquette. M**** ! Je gémis de douleur et me masse la tête, quel réveille mouvementé ! Bravo Izumi !

Je me relève à nouveau et quand je me dirige vers la salle d'eau, j'entends cogner à la porte. Il n'y a pas de doute possible, c'est Itachi... Après tout, nous ne sommes que deux dans cet appartemment ! Je reste debout au milieu de la pièce complètement statufiée, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Bah ouvrir, ce serait déjà un bon début mais...

Je stoppe ma réflexion au deuxième coup. Je soupire légèrement puis me dirige vers la porte, je respire encore quelques secondes puis j'ouvre. Il est bien devant moi, la main tendue, signe qu'il allait de nouveau frapper, l'autre main est occupé par sa tasse de café d'où sort de la fumée. Il me toise puis hausse un sourcil. Je remarque alors qu'il n'est plus aussi fatigué qu'hier, il a échangé son costume noir pour un polo noir et un bermuda kaki. Il baisse sa main et la fourre dans une de ses poches.

- **Bonjour** amorce-t-il

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, quand je me rend compte que je ne me suis pas encore lavée les dents. Génial ! Je baisse la tête et murmure.

- **B'jour**

 **-On passe la journée chez mes parents** me prévient-il **, je serai dans ma chambre, préviens moi quand t'es prête.** Ceci dit, il s'éloigne doucement et je referme la porte m'adossant dessus.

Après avoir reprit une respiration normale, je fonce dans la salle d'eau et en passant devant le miroir je réalise que je ne suis pas du tout glamour. Mes cheveux vont dans tout les sens, avec pour décoration des fibres de la moquette, mes yeux sont cernés et rougis et mon teint pale n'arrange rien du tout. J'ai l'air d'un fantôme !

...

Quanrante cinq minutes plus tard, coiffée, maquillée et brossée, je suis devant la porte d'Itachi. Je ne cherche pas à réfléchir longtemps mais au moment où je veux cogner, la porte s'ouvre doucement sur lui, il me toise encore puis sourit avant de m'annoncer le départ. Je le savais, il se moque de moi.

- **Arrêtes ça** , je boude.

Son sourire s'élargit et son regard devient malicieux.

- **Arrêter quoi, j'ai rien fait** me nargue t-il.

Je recule un peu pour lui permettre de sortir tranquillement de sa chambre. Il referme doucement la porte puis se tourne vers moi les mains en poches. Quand mon regard recontre le sien, je baisse immédiatement les yeux les souvenirs d'hier encore frais dans mon esprit.

- **Tu te moques moi Itachi** je murmure.

- **Bah la dernière fois que je t'ai vu aussi négligé c'était en première année de lycée, après avoir passé la nuit à la maison** me sort-il en riant **alors, j'vais pas me gêner.**

Je me rappelle de ce jour. Un vendredi soir, ma famille avait été invité par la sienne pour un diner. Après, j'étais trop fatiguée pour rentrer avec mes parents ou plutôt j'avais fait semblant d'être fatiguée pour rester avec mon meilleur ami. Avec sa complicité, mes parents avaient acceptés et comme quand j'avais dix ans, sa mère avait préparé un futon dans la chambre d'Itachi.

Cette nuit on avait pas assez dormi, c'était surtout de ma faute. Je riais fort, je plaisantais sur tout et n'importe quoi. Je lui parlais de tout et il écoutait silencieusement, acquiesçant ou donnant un petit commentaire de temps en temps. Lorsqu'il essayait de dormir, je sautais dans son lit en faisant plein de bruit. Itachi déteste le bruit. Je l'avais laissé dormir aux environs de quatre heures du matin et je l'avais observé pendant au moins une heure. Est-ce que j'étais déjà amoureuse de lui ? Oui.

- **C'est vrai... Après j'ai déménagé et on ne se voyait plus.**

 **-Mh**

- **Tu sais... Itachi, p-pour... Hier** je prend mon courage à deux mains et quand je lève la tête, son visage est de nouveau fermé et son regard indifférent. Mais je ne vais pas me dégonfler, j'ai besoin de savoir **Est-ce que...**

 **-Nous allons être en retard** m'interromp t-il sec, **allons-y.**

Aussitôt dit il se retourne et se dirige vers la sortie. C'est pas ce que je voulais Itachi, arrêtes toi.

- **Itachi dis moi, j'ai besoin de savoir** je crie.

Il s'arrête et lance nonchalant.

- **Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu voulais que je t'embrasse. Je l'ai fait, c'était ton droit** il recommence à marcher puis je l'entend murmurer **je suis ton fiancé après tout.**

Je ne veux pas de ça, je ne veux pas qu'il le fasses par obligation. C'est pas juste.

- **C'est pas juste** je crie **, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.**

Je continue de fixer son dos, désespérée. Soudainement, il se retourne et son expréssion est glaciale, où est passé sa gentillesse ?

- **Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu n'es pas dans un conte de fée et je ne suis pas un prince** souligne t-il **nous ne sommes plus adolescents alors grandis Izumi, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on veut.**

Je sens ma vue se brouiller et mon coeur se serrer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je sens son regard sur moi, mais je ne peux rien faire, rien dire. Je suis complètement chamboulée.

Il soupire puis se retourne et lance doucement:

- **Je t'attends dans la voiture.**

Les larmes m'inondent les yeux. C'est bête, je vais devoir refaire mon make-up, j'ironise dépitée. Lentement, je rejoins ma salle de bain pour me démaquiller et recommencer. Je regarde longuement mon reflet dans la glace et incontrôlable mes larmes continuent de couler. C'est malin, j'aurais à présent les yeux rouges.

Je soupire douloureusement et me dépêche. Je dois paraître en forme pour ne pas inquiéter Mikoto.

….

- **Itachiii, je suis tellement contente de te voir** se réjouis Mikoto en le prenant dans ses bras, **ça fait tellement longtemps.**

 **-'man on s'est vu il y a deux jours** il secoue légèrement la tête et répond à l'étreinte de sa mère.

- **C'est vrai** elle rit légèrement et lui caresse la joue.

À peine sommes nous descendu du véhicule que Mikoto s'était empressée de nous rejoindre. Elle se tourne vers moi et son sourire s'élargit.

- **Izumi chérie, je suis contente de te revoir.** Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle me prend dans ses bras puis s'éloigne, ses mains toujours sur mes épaules quand elle ajoute , **je vois que t'es en pleine forme, tant mieux.**

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai peur d'ouvrir la bouche, alors je hoche la tête et souris. Je suis contente de la revoir. Je suppose que mon sourire paraît vrai vu qu'elle n'ajoute rien ensuite.

- **Bah voyons, nous n'allons pas rester là, entrons !**

 **-C'est ton signal que nous attendions** sourit mon fiancé.

Itachi aime beaucoup sa mère, elle sait tout de lui donc elle est la mieux placée pour me renseigner. Mais comment aborder le sujet ? Et puis de quel sujet s'agit-il ? Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Je soupire légèrement puis me laisse distraire par le roucoulement des pigeons au bord de la fontaine.

Sans aucun doute, il fait beau aujourd'hui. Le ciel est habillé d'un magnifique bleu, dont le soleil fait ressortir l'éclat. Quelques nuages atténuent la chaleur, apportant une douce brise qui me caresse le visage. C'est le printemps !

- **Izumi chérie, ne reste pas dehors voyons !** Me prévint ma belle-mère.

En soupirant, je les rejoins à l'intérieur. Je suis si triste, ce qu' Itachi m'a dit ne cesse de passer en boucle dans ma tête. Lorsque j'entre, je suis accueillie par le bonjour de mon beau père et de mon beau frère. Je ne vois pas Itachi dans le salon donc je suppose qu'il est avec sa mère.

- **Sasuke, Oncle Fugaku je suis contente de vous voir** fis-je poliment.

Fugaku hoche la tête et m'invite à prendre place, je m'exécute sans tarder. La dernière fois que je suis venue dans ce manoir c'était il y a trois ans. Rien à changer, pourtant je ne me sens plus à l'aise. Le dos droit et les mains posées sur mes genoux, j'essaie de paraître détendue. Ce que je ne suis pas. Ce silence est terriblement pesant. Mon oncle est obnubilé par son journal et mon beau frère est scotché sur son portable, pas du tout intéressé par mon arrivée.

Je lâche discrètement un soupire et comme si mon oncle m'avait entendu, il referme son journal et je sens son regard sur moi.

- **Izumi**

- **Oui mon oncle**

- **Cela fait trois mois depuis votre arrivée, n'est-ce pas ?** Je ne hoche même pas la tête qu'il continue **ton père et moi avons réglé les dernières formalités.**

- **Les dernières formalités ?** Je demande, pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire.

 **-Oui, nous attendions votre retour pour fixer la date du mariage** m'annonce t-il sans détour.

- **Le mariage ?** Un lot de souvenir me passe par la tête et la joie que je devais ressentir se transforme en une tristesse sans nom. De quel mariage veut-il parler ? Une mascarade ! **Mais nous ne… nous ne sommes pas encore prêt** qui aurait pu penser que je dirais ça un jour.

- **Pas prêt ? Cela fait bien trois ans que vous êtes fiancés, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Oui, mais…**

 **-Très bien, la question est réglée. J'en parlerai à ton père dès ce soir** conclut-il avant de reprendre son journal.

Je baisse légèrement la tête, regardant mes pieds. Est-ce que je suis en train de penser à contredire Fugaku ? Oui, qui l'aurait imaginé ? Personne. Pas même moi ! Je relève soudainement la tête et fixe le plafond. J'essaie de me donner du courage, inspire expire, un, deux. Inspire, expire, un, deux. Quand je finis mon petit rituel, je me tourne légèrement et interpelle mon oncle.

- **Je ne veux pas me marier.**

4

Mon fils a insisté pour qu'on se promène. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire non et puis avec son anniversaire plutôt étrange je lui dois bien une promenade. Après un petit déjeuner, pas très joyeux, en compagnie de ma petite soeur je suis allée me préparer. Mais, je n'ai évidemment pas apporter de vêtement.

Alors, je traînais en sous vêtements dans ma chambre quand l'idée m'ait venu de regarder dans mon ancienne penderie. Ma chambre n'avait pas changé d'un poil, les meubles étaient au même endroit et mes livres rangés comme je les avais laissé. Je crois que ça me fait plaisir de voir que personne n'a enfreint mon intimité.

Dans la penderie je retrouve d'ancien vêtements, il y a ceux que je n'ai jamais porté, d'autres que je n'ai jamais aimé, ceux dont je n'ai jamais pu me débarrasser et ceux que je portais en boucle. Après quelques minutes de recherche, je dégote une petite robe lavande dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. Mais, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle date de depuis mes dix huit ans et… j'en ai vingt-cinq aujourd'hui. C'est vrai que ma silhouette n'a pas beaucoup changé malgré ma maternité mais… Bon, je l'essaye quand même !

Après quelques difficultés, j'arrive finalement à l'enfiler, je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise dedans. Elle me moule le buste et s'arrête à mi-cuisse. Je n'ai jamais été féminine, j'aurai largement préféré un jean et un tee-shirt mais je doute qu'un seul de ceux de mes dix-huit ans m'aille maintenant, soyons réaliste !

En soupirant, je remets mes verres et attache vite fait mes cheveux au dessus de ma tête.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, mon fils se trouve devant cintré dans une jolie culotte bleu-ciel, un tee-shirt noir et des tennis de la même couleur. Je me mets à sa hauteur et l'ébouriffe les cheveux.

- **Tu es très élégant dis donc !**

- **'man tu vas me décoiffer** se plaint-Il

Je souris tendrement et lise ses cheveux naturellement désordonné avec mes mains.

- **Je suis désolée, ça ira comme ça ?**

Il lève la tête et ses iris grisâtre se fixe aux miens. Il m'examine longuement et souris, faisant plisser ses yeux.

- **Mh… 'man, pourquoi t'es cheveux sont pas coiffés ?**

 **-Si, ils le sont !**

 **-Pas du tout. C'est désordonnés** affirme-t-il sansdétour.

Je le fixe toute penaud, j'ai pourtant fait un chignon rapide.

 **-Mais non, c'est, …, c'est du, …, du coiffé-decoiffé ! Voilà, c'est exactement ça ! Du coiffé-decoiffé.** Je fais, fier d'avoir pu expliquer ma coiffure.

- **Ah bon ? Pourquoi j'ai jamais vu tata 'bi avec ce genre de coiffe alors ?**

 **-Ça c'est parce que ses cheveux sont court mon chéri.**

 **-C'est vrai ! Mais moi j'aime pas.**

- **Tu proposes quoi ?**

- **Que tu laisses tes cheveux comme pour tata 'bi.**

- **Mais ils sont trop long** je me plains.

Il paraît si déterminer que sais pas quoi faire. Je veux lui faire plaisir alors résigner, j'enlève l'elastic qui retient mes cheveux et ils tombent en cascade sur mon visage. Aoi sourit et me dégage le visage.

 **-Je peux les brosser steuplait ?**

- **Ok** je soupire, me rappelant que je faisais pareille avec ma mère.

….

- **Pourquoi tu mets des lunettes 'man ?**

- **Parce que je ne vois pas bien.**

- **Mais t'as les mêmes yeux que tata 'bi et papi et mamie et eux ils voit bien.**

 **-Voyent chéri.**

 **-Merci.**

Je lui souris et détourne les yeux. Quelques secondes après il m'interpelle de nouveau.

- **Alors ?**

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Pourquoi papi et mamie et tata 'bi** _ **voyent**_ **bien et pas toi ? Vous êtes de la même famille non ?**

- **Oui, mais chaque personne est différente.**

Il acquiesce et nous continuons de marcher. Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que nous avons quitté la maison et mon fils n'arrête pas de poser des questions. Au début c'était amusant d'y répondre mais maintenant c'est… comment dire ? Épuisant !

- **C'est pour ça que mes yeux sont différents de pour vous ?**

- **Des vôtres chou.** Pourquoi j'utilise ces surnoms, je suis pas du tout à l'aise avec !

- **Merci… Alors, c'est pour ça ?**

 **-Oui oui**

 **-Pourquoi ils ont pas la même couleur que toi ?**

Nous sommes à présent au parc et comme c'est un samedi, il y a des enfants partout. Les cris fusent, ils rient aux éclats, d'autres se tapent dessus. C'est plein de désordre ! Seigneur, comment je fais ? Je sens quelque chose tirer sur ma robe, je baisse légèrement les yeux et me rappelle que je suis accompagnée.

- **Tu n'as pas répondu** se fâche t-il

- **C'était quoi la question chéri ?**

 **-Pourquoi mes yeux sont pas comme pour toi ?**

 **-Je te l'ai dis chéri, chaque personne est différente.**

 **-Mais pourquoi ils sont pas comme pour papi alors ?**

 **-Tu n'veux pas qu'on s'asseyent un moment et qu'on prenne une glace ?**

 **-J'aime pas les glaces !**

 **-On s'assoit alors ?** Je tente, à bout.

Il boude et me lâche la main, croisant ses petits bras sur sa poitrine. Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil, pas sur de comprendre pourquoi il boude. Ses sourcils sont froncés et sa bouche se tord en petite grimace, ses yeux regardant ses pieds. Je soupire légèrement et passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de réajuster mes lunettes. Je me mets à sa hauteur et lui caresse la joue.

- **T'es fâché ?** Il hoche légèrement la tête sans me regarder, **pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que Maman ne m'écoute pas.**

 **-Je suis désolée Aoi, tu me pardonnes ?**

Il continue de regarder ses pieds sans répondre. Avec pour parent Itachi et moi, je doute qu'il soit rancunier.

- **Tu veux pas me pardonner ? Ok, mais attends toi à des… chatouilles** je le prends dans mes bras et le chatouille sans ménagement. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, il éclate de rire. Un rire cristallin et enjôleur.

Il gigote dans tous les sens, se tortillant pour échapper à ce supplice. Après quelques minutes, je le relâche et il me sourit, épuisé.

- **Alors, tu me pardonnes ?**

 **-Mh.**

Son sourire laisse entrevoir deux faussettes partiellement creusées. Son regard est tellement brillant, qu'il m'hypnotisent. J'aime voir mon reflet dans ses yeux, je veux le voir tout le temps. Et ce sourire, je veux qu'il illumine mes journées. C'est fou comme il est beau ! Si, si seulement Itachi était la ! Quand mon fils me caresse la joue, je chasse rapidement cette idée de mes pensées. Ce week-end, il est consacrer à Aoi.

- **Alors, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

Il hausse les épaules et je souris.

- **On pourrait commencer par s'assoir non ?**

Je me redresse et sans attendre sa réponse, je lui tends ma main. Il la saisit et nous avançons doucement, cherchant du regard un banc libre. La bonne humeur règne dans ce parc, l'ambiance m'apaise.

- **Maman, regarde** me dit Aoi en pointant un banc du doigt.

Après quelques secondes de recherche, je finis par trouver le banc qui l'intéresse. J'y vois trois personnes dont je ne distingue pas bien les visages. Je me tourne alors vers mon fils pour lui demander:

- **Il y a qui sur ce banc ?**

 **-C'est tata 'bi** s'enthousiasme t-il **et 'Maru et l'autre monsieur orange !**

 **-L'autre monsieur orange ?**

 **-Mh ! Viens, on va les voir !**

Il me conduit à travers les buissons pour arriver plus vite. Quand on se rapproche, J'y vois plus nette et remarque qu'il s'agit effectivement de ma soeur et de ceux que je pense être ses amis. D'ici je peux voir qu'ils sont entrain de s'amuser.

Ma soeur rit aux éclats pendant que le brun à côté d'elle la prend dans ses bras. L'autre, blond, lève les mains en signes d'abandon. Quand je vois son survêtement orange, je comprends pourquoi mon fils lui donne ce surnom. Mais lorsque je tourne la tête et vois Hanabi, je stresse. Je ne sais absolument pas comment elle va réagir.

- **…Et là il me demande : " Où est située votre maison"** il s'arrête un moment puis rigole avant d'ajouter **moi je réponds: "Vous n'allez pas me croire mr l'agent mais… Elle est à côté de celle de mes voisins " et…**

Avant qu'il n'ajoute autre chose Aoi court vers eux, les interrompant. Des qu'ils le voyent, le blond imite un commentateur de match de football et le brun quitte les bras de ma soeur pour se mettre en position de défense comme un rugby man.

- **Mesdames et messieurs voici Aoi, le champion en titre. Il court, il s'apprête à plaquer LE Konohamaru, le petit fils du Hokage et petit ami de sa tante pour une énième victoire. Va t-il y arriver ?** Je souris en regardant mon fils courir de toute ses forces, allongeant ses petits pas. Dès qu'il se retrouve en face du dit Konohamaru, le brun, il saute et le jeune homme le prend dans ses bras, feignant la chute. **Etttttttttt plaquaaaaage. Konohamaru est à terre, je répète Konohamaru est à terreeeeeeee !**

Ils éclatent tous de rire sous les applaudissements de ma petite soeur. Je rigole aussi, amusée. Le brun se redresse et ébouriffe les cheveux de mon garçon en le félicitant.

- **Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main Aoi.**

 **-Mh le monsieur orange !**

 **-C'est bien p'tit** dit-il en levant son pouce.

- **Hey Aoi, tu vas bien ? Ça fait quoi, trois jours qu'on s'est pas vu ?** Intervient Konohamaru.

- **Oui 'Maru.**

- **Dis donc toi** l'interpelle Hanabi **pourquoi t'es là tout seul ?**

- **Je suis pas seul, y a maman avec moi** répond t-il en me désignant du doigt.

Aussitôt dit, leur visage se tourne vers le buisson sur leur gauche, l'endroit où je me trouve. Je baisse les yeux un moment pour essayer de me donner du courage puis, quand je les relève, tout les regards sont fixés sur moi. Surprise, colère et interrogation sont autant d'émotions que je vois circuler dans leurs yeux.

 **-Hmm, salut…tout le monde !** Nerveuse, je passe une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et fais un discret signe de la main.

Hanabi fronce les sourcils, le brun les haussent et le blond sourit, à pleine dent. Pourquoi il sourit ?

- **Alors cette magnifique créature est ta mère Aoi ?** Demande t-il, charmeur.

- **Oui, et c'est pas une créature le monsieur orange c'est une personne !** S'énerve-t-il.

Tout le monde sourit, même ma petite soeur.

- **Ok ok** il lève les mains en signe d'abandon et rigole.

Aoi me rejoint puis me tire pour me rapprocher du groupe. Tout de suite le brun se redresse, jette un regard à Hanabi et me salut.

- **Hmm, moi c'est Konohamaru. Le petit ami de votre soeur. Enchanté.**

Il me tend la main et je la lui serre avant de dire:

- **C'est vous 'Maru ! Aoi a beaucoup parler de vous. Enchantée aussi** je souris mais me ravise en croisant le regard froid de ma soeur.

- **Et moi c'est Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Son grand frère.** Il me serre la main et la baise de façon princière **Je suis ravis d'avoir enfin pu rencontrer la mère de ce charmant bout d'homme !** Ajoute t-il la voix suave

Je hausse un sourcil et esquisse un sourire, gênée.

- **Je suis pas un bout d'homme !** Intervient encore Aoi.

 **-Bon, c'est pas tout mais 'Maru et moi on a un exposé à terminer** dit Hanabi en se levant.

- **Quoi ? Mais quel expo-** il reçoit un coup sur l'épaule, pas vraiment discret, et fini par hocher la tête **oui oui cet exposé la, je m'en souviens.**

 **-Vous voyez, allez on va vous laisser.** Elle s'agenouille et fait un câlin à son neuveux avant de partir.

Je ne les quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de mon champ de vue. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi "conciliante" ?! Je pensais qu'elle allait m'ignorer. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole mais ça ira, après tout ça fait juste une journée depuis qu'on s'est revue. On ne rattrape pas trois années en une journée.

Je soupire puis me tourne vers Naruto et mon fils qui me regarde avec attention. Il est seulement dix heures du matin et je sens que le reste de la journée ne sera pas de tout repos !


	5. Chapter 5

**_Coucou salut, comment ça va très bien ! Je suis laaaaa... pour une fois, j'ai pas fais un mois avant de poster. C'est supeeer ! Mais je suis pas très fier de ce chapitre, pourtant, j'ai beau tourné et retourné je ne le vois pas autrement. J'espère que vous allez tout de même apprécié._**

 ** _La partie en italique c'est un flash back._**

 ** _Merci aux nouveaux follower !_**

KisaAkisara : _Coucou, merci de prendre la peine de me laisser une review, ça me fait trop plaisir. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plût. J'espère que celui là ne fera pas exception._

 _Allez zouuuu, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Je regarde Aoi s'amuser avec Naruto et quelques camarades de bac à sable avec qui il a l'air de bien s'entendre. De mon côté, je broie du noir. Les paroles d'Hanabi n'arrêtent pas de passer en boucle dans mon esprit, j'ai peut-être mis Aoi au monde mais je ne suis pas sa mère. Je ne suis pas sa mère. Elle a totalement raison, alors je ne mérite pas d'être la, il ne devrait même pas m'appeler maman.

 _Pourtant._

Ça fait tellement plaisir de l'entendre m'appeler comme ça. Sa façon de se comporter avec moi est tellement naturelle, il est authentique. Je souris en le voyant se jeter dans les bras de Naruto en hurlant un « bonzaï ». Tous ses amis ont l'air de l'apprécier et ça semble être réciproque. Mon fils est donc très sociale, tout le contraire de son père et moi. C'est sûrement à cause de mes parents.

 _Pourtant._

Je me pose tellement de questions. Ça fait un jour que suis en sa compagnie et je me suis déjà attachée à lui, mais est-ce que ça veut dire que je pourrais rester avec lui plus de deux jours ? Je sais déjà que je n'aime pas qu'il pose autant de questions. Je trouve aussi qu'il fait beaucoup de bruit, pourrais-je le supporter ? Quand Hanabi est née, j'avais sept ans. Je l'ai vu grandir, dire ses premiers mots, faire ses premiers pas. J'ai assisté à presque toutes ses premières fois jusqu'à mon entrée à l'université.

 _Pourtant, je ne sais pas ce que s'est qu'être une mère._

Je ne comprends pas l'inquiétude de ma mère, sa constante envie d'avoir de mes nouvelles et de vouloir tout savoir de moi. Quand j'étais petite, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était au bord des larmes quand je me blessais et maintenant je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon silence l'a autant blessé. Ni pourquoi elle a été si conciliante avec moi, alors que je rentrais à la maison en pleur et enceinte après qu'un an avant je lui ai annoncé de façon anodine que j'avais un petit ami. Petit ami qu'elle n'avait vu que par hasard en me rendant visite .

Ni pourquoi elle m'a soutenu alors que mon père m'évitais, déçu. Ni pourquoi elle a dit à Aoi que je suis sa mère bien que je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Ni pourquoi elle me donnait des nouvelles de lui à chaque fois que j'osais répondre à ses appels. Ni pourquoi elle m'a envoyé autant de photos de lui enfant alors que je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé. On me dirait sans doute que c'est parce qu'elle m'aime et qu'une mère est capable de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour ses enfants. Mais justement, ma sœur me l'a dit:

 _Je ne sais pas ce que s'est qu'être une mère._

Ma mère est l'exemple parfait. Elle est dévouée, attentive, compréhensive, elle sait être ferme et douce. Pourrais-je, un jour, être comme elle ? J'en doute.

Je soupire légèrement et quand je cherche Aoi des yeux, je me rends compte que Naruto n'est plus avec lui. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas et continue de l'observer s'amuser. Il monte sur le cheval plastique à côté du bac à sable et semble jouer au lance lot. Son enthousiasme me fais rire.

Lorsque je détourne la tête je tombe sur le visage souriant de Naruto. Surprise, je sursaute légèrement et me plains.

- **Seigneur, comme j'ai eu peur !**

Il rit légèrement faisant plisser ses yeux azur et sourit à pleine dent. Encore.

- **Tu ne devrais pas, on est tellement entouré !**

 **-Mais bien sûr !** Je roule des yeux.

Il affiche un sourire crispé et semble chercher ses mots.

 **-J'suis désolé ?** Il fait incertain **Euuh, j'ai apporté des boissons !** Me dit-il après quelques minutes de silence.

Je baisse les yeux et constate qu'il a effectivement apporté des boissons mais…

- **Je prends pas de boisson gazeuse** je croise les pieds, pose le coude sur mon genoux et la tête sur la pomme en soupirant.

Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne, cherchant à ébouriffer ses court cheveux blonds.

- **Ooooookay, je vois !**

Mon attention se dirige de nouveau sur mon fils, qui, enthousiaste, fait un concours de château de sable avec un petit garçon à la chevelure étrangement rouge sang. Un silence, ponctué que par le rire des enfants autour, s'installe entre nous. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas mais mon voisin n'a pas l'air du même avis vu qu'il reprend :

 **-Donc… tu as grandis ici ?**

 **-Mh**

 **-Moi aussi tiens !**

 **-Non, sans blague** je roule encore des yeux et soupire.

- **J'essaie juste de faire la conversation** avoue t-il du tac au tac en haussant ses épaules.

- **Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je ne suis pas très loquace.**

Il soupire puis pose les mains sur les genoux, nerveux.

 **-Waoouh, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation** il frotte ses mains et lève les yeux au ciel **je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire** il rigole légèrement et ajoute **c'est pire que c'que Hanabi nous a dit.**

Je me redresse brusquement, intéressée par ses propos.

 **-Et..** je me racle la gorge, essayant de l'interroger de façon anodine **elle vous a dit quoi ?**

 **-Qu'en ce moment, je me frotte à un glaçon** il sourit franchement et son regard s'accroche au mien.

Je plisse légèrement les yeux, pas sûre de comprendre où il veut en venir.

- **En gros ?** Je demande.

- **Que t'es pas commode comme fille, que t'es plutôt du genre solitaire, renfermée, ennuyante et ce qui va avec** énumère-t-il un rictus aux lèvres **pourtant...**

 **-Pourtant ?** je l'interromps.

- **Tu l'sauras si t'arrêtes de m'interrompre.**

Il me sourit et je fronce les sourcils.

- **Ouais, très drôle ! Je n'ai même pas encore commencé,** je souffle.

 **-Tu sais quoi ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas répondu à la question ?**

 **-Hmm, y a un peu de ça oui** il rigole puis ajoute **mais non.**

 **-Ok.**

 **-C'est peut-être indiscret comme question mais, pour Aoi, comment ça s'est passé ? Je veux dire… Ça fait six mois que j'suis à Konoha et sans te mentir je trouve ta famille géniale !**

 **-Je vois pas le rapport**

 **-Tu sais, ça me regarde pas…**

 **-En effet !**

 **-Mais quand quelque chose touche profondément ceux que j'aime, j'ai toujours envie de m'y mêlé.**

 **-Ceux que tu aimes ?** je hausse un sourcil. **Il ne sagit pas de ta famille.**

 **-Hanabi est la copine de mon frère et je l'aime beaucoup… c'est vrai qu'elle a un caractère bien trempé, qu'elle est agaçante et vraiment sans gêne mais je la considère comme un membre de ma famille, une p'tite soeur. Et je sais qu'elle est vraiment sensible, avec Aoi elle est… comment dire mhhhhh elle serait prête à quitter son copain si besoin était.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

Il se gratte la tête, l'air de chercher ses mots.

- **Qu'elle se sent responsable de lui vis-à-vis de toi.** Je fronce les sourcils et il soupire **écoute, j'ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as laissé ici… et je ne cherche pas à le** **savoir,** il s'empresse d'ajouter. **Tu** **d** **ois juste savoir que tu as imposé cette responsabilité à ta sœur. Hanabi a dix huit ans, elle a besoin de sortir, s'amuser... enfin, ce genre de choses. Pour 'Maru c'est frustrant d'entendre à chaque fois je peux pas ci ou ça parce qu'il y a Aoi !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que. ..** je l'interromps encore, déboussolée.

Mais il reprend aussitôt:

- **Si Aoi a trois ans, je suppose qu'elle s'en occupe depuis ses quinze ans. Imagine comme ça dû être dure pour elle. Pas seulement elle d'ailleurs, ton père et ta mère aussi.**

Il soupire et relève la tête pour me fixer complètement.

 **-Je n'suis pas du genre à faire la morale ou encore dire c'que tu dois faire, mais penses-y quand même. Konoha est une petite ville. Tout le monde sait tout sur tout.**

Il se lève et me salut brièvement avant de s'en aller. De mon côté, je suis complètement chamboulée par ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je soupire puis interpelle mon fils, il faut qu'on rentre ! Ce Naruto tiens, je le connais à peine mais je sais déjà que c'est une fouine.

 _Tu n'es pas du genre à faire la morale ? Pff, mon oeil oui ! Ça doit être ton métier._

5

Je suis hyper nerveuse. La dernière fois que je l'ai autant été remonte à la fac, quand j'ai dû annoncer à mon père que j'abandonnais mais études d'économie pour celles de design. Mes mains, étrangemet moites, sont posées sur mes genoux. Ma tête reste baissée, les yeux fixés sur mes chaussures, et mon pied droit n'arrête pas de bouger. Je sens le regard de tout le monde sur moi. L'ambiance est tout, sauf cordiale. Je soupire et relève la tête quand mes yeux se fixe à ceux de Mikoto, qui a l'air de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe. Itachi quant à lui est adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Étrangement, Sasuke a aussi les yeux braqués sur moi attendant la suite. Mais la suite de quoi exactement ?

- **Bon mon chérie, c'est vrai que c'est amusant de tous se regarder dans les yeux comme ça** intervient la matriarche **mais pourquoi je suis la ? Itachi et moi étions en pleine discussion.**

Je tique quand elle parle et tourne la tête vers lui, espérant qu'il ne lui ait pas raconté la partie où je lui fais des avances. Fugaku me regarde longuement avant d'inviter ceux qui sont debout à prendre place.

- **Alors, si tu nous expliquais tout Izumi** m'interpelle le patriarche, un demi sourire sur le visage.

Vraiment ? Même son sourire me fait peur !

- **En fait, je disais… à Oncle Fugaku… Je lui disais que …** Je m'interromps, perdant courage devant le regard interrogateur des nouveaux arrivant.

Je suis plutôt du genre à dire ce que je pense mais… Ces Uchiwa ! Ah ben génial, j'en suis une aussi !

Mikoto, qui est assise à côté de moi, pose sa main sur mon dos et m'encourage tendrement.

- **Ben voyons Izumi,** sourit-elle, **détends toi, respire et dis nous ce qui te chiffonne ma chérie… Si c'est à cause d'Itachi ne t'inquiètes pas je lui donnerai une raclée pour toi.**

Je souris légèrement, pas sûr de savoir si elle est au courant de ce qui se passe entre Itachi et moi ou pas.

- **Est-ce que tu veux faire des propositions pour ton mariage ? Si c'est pour ça, je connais un excellent** traiteur, **Mr Yamanaka, il est très doué pour ce qui est de l'organisation et du décors d'un mariage. Je peux te donner sa carte comme…**

 **-'man,** l'interromps Itachi, **je suis sûr que ce dont elle veut parler est plus important que ce mariage !** Il se masse les tempes, les yeux clos.

 **-Ah bon ? Et qu'est c'qui pourrait être plus important que ton mariage, dis moi ?** Elle croise les mains sur sa poitrine et hausse un sourcil, mécontente.

- **'man, on n'en a déjà parlé** soupire Itachi en se massant les tempes. Encore . Il doit avoir une violente migraine.

- **Et crois moi, la discussion n'est pas terminé. Ce mariage est…**

 **-Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de prononcer le mot « mariage »** s'exaspère Sasuke, ses doigts en forme de guillemets à l'énonciation du mot **y en a marre la !**

 **-En voici une bonne idée !** Félicite Itachi en se redressant.

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Mes yeux se promènent entre chaque membre, suivant de près leur joute verbale. Je ne les ai jamais vu se disputer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte combien de fois mon mariage avec Itachi est sujet de polémique. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Tout le monde avait l'air content lors de nos fiançailles, qu'est ce qui a changé ?

- **Je ne veux plus me marier !**

Tout le monde a l'air de se calmer après cette déclaration. Itachi se rassoit en soupirant, Mikoto me regarde avec étonnement, Fugaku se masse les tempes et Sasuke croise les mains, intéressé. Moi je me sens hyper mal, mon cœur bat tellement fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait en sortir. Mes mains se rejoignent et je les malaxe, les rendant plus moite qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Le silence est tellement pesant que j'ai juste envie de crier pour détendre l'atmosphère. Sasuke se racle la gorge, un rictus aux lèvres quand il me dit :

- **Ne restes pas silencieuse, donne nous la raison de ton désistement ?**

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, n'aimant pas sa façon de m'interroger. Je me racle aussi la gorge en le regardant puis je dis :

 **-En fait, je..**

 **-Laisse moi deviner** m'interrompt-il **il est toujours am…**

 **-Sasuke !** Le gronde Mikoto **tu ferais mieux de te taire.**

Avec un sourire satisfait, il se lève et prend le chemin de sa chambre, les mains en poches.

- **Parce qu'en plus, on peut plus s'exprimer !**

Fugaku et sa femme soupirent alors que mon fiancé reste impassible. Je ne comprends absolument pas ce qui se passe dans cette famille. Mikoto me caresse une fois de plus le dos pour m'encourager à m'exprimer.

J'inspire un grand coup. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée dire ? Itachi a refusé de coucher avec moi, c'est pour ça que je ne veux plus l'épouser ? Ou alors c'est parce qu'il m'ignore sans arrêt comme si j'étais une colocataire sans intérêt ? Est-ce parce qu'il est froid et distant ? Non, ces raisons n'ont rien a y voir, je le supporte comme ça depuis trois ans. Quand les choses ont-elles commencés à changer ?

- **Izumi ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

Je quitte mes pensées et force un sourire.

- **Oui tante Mikoto, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

 **-Mais j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter Izumi, tu dis ne plus vouloir te marier.**

 **-Je…**

 **-Tu n'aimes plus Itachi, toi qui a toujours rêvé de ce mariage ?**

 **-Mais non, c'est pas ça** je murmure.

- **Dis nous alors ce qui te dérange Izu** insiste t-elle.

Je regarde longuement Itachi, l'impression que ma décision lui importe peu. Son regard est fixé sur le plafond complètement loin de ce qui se passe dans ce salon. Soudain, mes yeux se dirige vers l'escalier qui mène à l'étage, Sasuke doit sûrement savoir quelque chose.

- **Je crois juste que je suis stressée, tante Mikoto… Ces derniers temps, mes amies me parlent de leur vie de célibataire et je les envie un peu** c'est pas totalement faux en plus.

Itachi me regarde en haussant un sourcil et je baisse les yeux, avec une envie folle de me cacher sous terre.

Mikoto rit et lance un regard que je ne saurais interpréter à son mari avant de me dire :

- **Voilà qui est excellent ! Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'suis passée par là,** elle rigole puis se relève en disant. **Bo** **n, c'est pas tout mais j'ai une cuisine à superviser ! Izumi, tu viens m'aider ?**

Comment lui dire non ?

….

Le repas est prêt depuis une bonne demi-heure. La table est dressée et l'odeur des plats se répand dans toute la salle à manger. Tout le monde est déjà installé. Enfin, presque. Moi je suis devant cette porte vernie depuis bientôt une quinzaine de minutes, l'impression que j'aurai toutes les réponses que je cherche en y entrant. Pourtant, je suis paralysée, bloquée entre l'envie de tout savoir et la peur de violer la vie privée d'Itachi. Je sais mieux que tout le monde qu'il déteste ça.

Mikoto m'a envoyée chercher Sasuke et j'hésite à entrer dans sa chambre, et puis faut dire qu'entre nous c'est pas vraiment l'amour fou. Je soupire puis, après une bonne inspiration, je toque à la porte. Les deux premiers coups sont inaudibles, si c'était moi j'aurais rien entendu. Je suis complètement mortifiée. Il est peut-être mon cadet de 4 ans, mais il reste aussi terrifiant qu'Itachi en colère. Ce n'est plus le petit Sasuke joufflu et boudeur de mon adolescence que j'arrêtais pas de taquiner jusqu'aux larmes, bien que le côté boudeur soit toujours de mise, mais bien un homme. Un Uchiwa fier et arrogant !

Je toque une troisième fois et, de suite, la porte s'ouvre. En plus d'avoir considérablement maigri, et sculpté son corps comme un athlète, Sasuke me dépasse d'au moins une tête. La porte est si grandement ouverte que je peux apercevoir le contenu de sa chambre, notamment l'énorme bibliothèque qui siège juste en face. Ses yeux ébène se posent sur moi et il fronce les sourcils.

- **Tu veux quoi ?**

Je hausse un sourcil, à moitié étonnée par son langage.

- **Je suis ton aînée le gros, alors change de ton.**

Cette réplique aurait marché si je n'avais pas un mètre soixante huit, une voix fluette et un corps frêle. Et si je n'avais pas été devant un Uchiwa.

Il rigole légèrement et le coin de ses petits yeux se plisse.

- **Le gros ? Mon** aînée, il rigole, **tu es mon aînée ?**

 **-Évidem…**

Il pose son bras droit sur le cadre de la porte et son autre main trouve l'entrée de la poche de son pantalon marron clair.

- **Izumi Izumi Izumi,** il murmure en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, **ce qui marchait il y a quelques années ne marche plus. Regarde moi, je ne suis pas gros.** Le rictus qu'il aborde me destabilise.

 **-Tu ne…**

 **-Le Sasuke que tu influençais n'existe plus. Alors, tu me feras le plaisir de retourner d'où tu viens.** Terminé t-il sanglant.

Je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire. Il m'a complètement ridiculisée et je remercie le ciel que nous ne soyons que tout les deux.

- **Tante Mikoto a dit…**

 **-Je n'ai pas faim** anticipe t-il.

Je baisse légèrement les yeux, ne sachant quoi dire, quand je me rappelle de la véritable raison de ma venue. Rassemblant le semblant de courage qu'il me reste, je relève les yeux et le fixe, plongeant mes obsidiennes dans les siennes.

- **Une dernière chose,** je fais avant qu'il ne referme sa porte, **j'ai des doutes concernant ma relation avec Itachi.**

 **-Comme si vous en aviez une** pouffe t-il.

Il n'a pas totalement tord en plus.

- **Sasuke,** je soupire, exaspérée.

 **-Et alors ?** reprend t-il, **ça ne me regarde pas j…**

 **-Sasuke, je sais que t'es au courant de quelque chose, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

 **-Tout à l'heure** il lève un sourcil et je précise, **tout à l'heure tu voulais bien dire quelque chose avant qu'on ne t'interrompe non ? Dis moi tout, je t'en prie.**

 **-Vraiment ?** Il hausse un sourcil et je hoche la tête, les yeux brillants.

Il me regarde longuement puis secoue la tête, le sérieux que son visage affiche me dit clairement que :

- **Écoutes, j'ai beau détesté mon frère et tout, mais jamais je ne dévoilerai quoi que ce soit** il s'approche un peu de moi et murmure **surtout pas à toi !**

Le bruit de sa porte qui se ferme me fait trembler et je soupire en rejoignant la salle à manger. Finalement, ce que j'espérais n'ait pas arriver. Je n'ai eu aucunes réponses à mes questions. Quand j'arrive, Mikoto secoue légèrement la tête, devinant la réponse de son fils, et me demande de prendre place.

En parfaite maîtresse de maison, elle ouvre les plats et le repas commence. Mikoto est une femme que j'admire vraiment beaucoup. Elle dégage une énergie renversante et a une présence écrasante. C'est une mère parfaite, une épouse dévouée et une maîtresse de maison incroyable. Mais par-dessus tout, elle a une douceur enivrante, parfois je me dis qu'oncle Fugaku ne la mérite pas. Il est comme ses fils, ou plutôt ses fils sont comme lui, froid, distant et silencieux. Je me demande bien comment ils ont fait pour être ensemble ces deux là.

Quand je mets la première bouchée de mon plat dans la bouche, je suis aux anges. C'est divinement bon ! Malheureusement pour moi, je ne saurais jamais cuisiné aussi bien.

- **Alors, comment se passe ton travail Izumi ?** Me demande la matriarche.

Je souris franchement en reportant mon regard sur elle.

- **Ça se passe bien, nous avons signé un contrat avec des propriétaires, pour le design de leur chez eux.** J'avale une bouchée puis reprend **la semaine prochaine on va débuter par une brève inspection des lieux.**

 **-Mais c'est génial ma chérie ! Tu dois vraiment être fière de toi.**

 **-Évidemment, elle a tout abandonné pour** **ça. Mais,** **je reste convaincu qu'elle serait plus utile en tant qu'économiste dans nos locaux** intervient Fugaku, plombant l'ambiance cordiale installée par son épouse.

- **Allons Fugaku, n'embête pas cette enfant.**

Je force un sourire quand elle m'envoie un regard désolé. De toute façon, avec lui et mon père, je suis habituée.

Mon regard se dirige comme toujours sur Itachi qui a l'air vraiment concentré sur son assiette. Son père et lui n'échange aucun mot, s'il ouvre la bouche c'est pour répondre aux questions de sa mère. C'est avec moi qu'oncle Fugaku parle du mariage, jamais avec Itachi. Je surprend un de leurs échanges et je me refroidis immédiatement. C'est tout sauf cordial, le regard d'Itachi est glacial. Je suis sûre que si le regard pouvais tuer, il y a longtemps que son père serait mort.

Puis quand son regard se dirige vers moi, ce que nous nous sommes dit me revient en mémoire.

 _Les Uchiwa n'aiment qu'une fois._

L'animosité entre lui et son père, son indifférence vis-à-vis de moi, le silence de Sasuke. Est-ce que Itachi est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et j'en lâche mon couvert. Non, c'est pas possible. Je me fais sûrement des idées.

5

 _J'aime le silence mais le bruit de sa respiration est une douce mélodie. Ses cheveux tombent en cascade dans son dos et j'ai l'impression que son teint pâle luit face à la lumière du soleil. Je me sens bien, avec elle dans mes bras la pression est moins intense. Je lui mens, mais comment lui dire la vérité. Je vais devoir rentrer et, une fois de plus, la laisser._

 _Quand je bouge les couvertures elle gémit et remue légèrement. Je fais tout mon possible pour sortir du lit sans me faire remarquer mais elle ouvre aussitôt les yeux._

 _-_ _ **Bonjour Ita.**_

 _Je souris tendrement puis hoche la tête, cherchant du regard mes vêtements. Elle se redresse complètement, se frottant les yeux._

 _-_ _ **Tu t'en vas déjà ?**_

 _ **-Mh,**_ _je récupère mon tee-shirt et mon jean puis file dans la salle de bain._

 _Quand je me rince le visage, je tombe sur mon reflet et je grimace. Mes cernes sont plus prononcées et mon teint blafard. Je manque cruellement de sommeil. Mais comment le lui reprocher ?_

 _Je soupire avant de faire ma toilette et j'enfile rapidement mes vêtements._

 _Quand j'entre à nouveau dans la chambre elle est toujours assise sur le lit mais elle somnole. Je m'approche d'elle et doucement l'allonge sur le lit, prenant soin de remonter les couvertures. Quand je m'éloigne elle me retiens par le bras et ses perles me fixent tristement. Je sais qu'elle ne voit pratiquement rien, alors je prend ses verres sur le chevet et les pose sur son nez. Le mini sourire qu'elle me fait suffit à faire battre mon cœur et nouerma gorge à l'idée de la laisser. Comme tous les matins._

 _Je me rapproche encore et elle me caresse la joue, rouge de gène. Et je sais déjà ce qu'elle va me dire._

 _-_ _ **Je t'aime Ita.**_

 _Je souris et pose affectueusement mes deux doigts sur son front avant de murmurer :_

 _-_ _ **Je sais Hinata.**_

 _Son regard paraît plus triste mais elle force un sourire et me demande :_

 _-_ _ **Tu reviendras ?**_

 _Je secoue la tête pour lui signifie que non et elle sourit encore en murmurant un « d'accord ». Je lui caresse les cheveux et m'en vais._

… _._

 _Je passe les portes de l'Université, les mains bien enfoncés dans mon manteau. C'est l'automne et il fait déjà horriblement froid. Les étudiants ne pullulent plus à l'extérieur mais je sais qu'elle si. Machinalement je me dirige vers le grand arbre qui est du côté Est du campus et j'aperçois une forme aux pieds de l'arbre._

 _Je sais que quand elle n'est pas seule chez elle, elle est ici, à réviser ses cours. Elle ne traîne avec personne, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec des amies. Si ce n'est pour des travaux de groupe, elle n'est jamais en compagnie des autres._

 _Ses cheveux sont négligemment attachés sur sa tête, une coiffe qu'elle nomme affectueusement coiffé-décoiffé. Si seulement elle savait que cette coiffe ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'elle fait elle-même. Ses genoux sont en tailleur et son coude repose sur sa cuisse. Sa tête est posée dans la pomme de sa main et j'imagine déjà ses iris bougés en suivant le rythme de sa lecture. Son livre est tellement proche de ses yeux qu'on à l'impression que les gros trous qui lui servent de lunettes ne servent à rien._

 _Je m'approche et m'assied à côté d'elle sans dire un mot. Elle interrompt sa lecture et se tourne vers moi en souriant._

 _-_ _ **Je veux t'emmener quelque part,**_ _je fais nonchalant._

 _Immédiatement, elle range ses affaires et se lève prête à me suivre. Je souris légèrement et ouvre la marche. Il fait un froid de canard et elle ne porte aucun manteau. Ses petits bras sont découverts laissant au vent la liberté de lui caresser la peau._

 _-_ _ **Tu n'as pas froid ?**_

 _ **-Non, ça va !**_

 _-_ _ **Si tu penses que j'vais te prêter mon manteau, tu t'gourres !**_ _Je fais en fourrant mes mains dans mes poches ._

 _Elle rit, faisant se plisser le coin de ses yeux. Ses grosses lunettes me gâchent vraiment la vue._

 _-_ _ **Alors t'es suicidaire,** j_ _e hausse les épaules._

 _ **-Mais non**_ _elle fait en secouant la tête, amusée._

 _Un gros blanc suit cette déclaration, je sens son regard sur moi mais je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire. Les mots et moi, c'est une longue histoire de mésentente. J'ai juste envie de l'écouter parler, j'aime l'écouter. Puisqu'elle ne dit rien, je me concentre sur la musique qui bat en sourdine dans mes oreilles. Puis, d'un coup, elle passe son bras autour du mien et se colle à moi._

 _-_ _ **J'attendrais que tu me parles,**_ _je l'entends murmurer._

 _Nous continuons de marcher silencieusement. Ma seule présence a l'air de lui suffire. J'aimerai juste qu'elle cesse de me faire confiance, qu'elle m'interroge sur tout et pour tout, qu'elle soit curieuse. Mais Hinata, Hinata n'est pas comme ça._

 _-_ _ **On… On va où Ita**_ _elle demande en me bousculant le bras._

 _Je m'arrête complètement et elle me regarde avec interrogation. En souriant je lui montre le cabinet d'ophtalmologie et elle fronce les sourcils._

 _-_ _ **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? T'as des problèmes de vue ?**_

 _Je ris puis la tire par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur._

 _-_ _ **C'est plutôt toi qui en a besoin non ?**_

 _ **-Quoi ? M-m-mais non ! Mes yeux vont parfaitement bien !**_

 _ **-Arrêtes de raconter des bêtises et suis moi.**_

 _Elle sourit encore puis nous nous approchons de la réceptionniste. Je lui explique brièvement pourquoi nous sommes là et lui dis que j'ai pris un rendez-vous. Hinata n'a pas l'air à l'aise, moi aussi j'ai remarqué que la réceptionniste n'arrête pas de me faire les yeux doux. Je soupire bruyamment et Hinata me regarde._

 _-_ _ **Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de me regarder et faire votre travail ?**_

 _Son embarras fait jaillir un sourire sur le visage d'Hinata et ça me suffit. Elle se racle la gorge et ajoute :_

 _-_ _ **E-excusez-moi, asseyez vous de ce côté, il vous recevra dans quelques minutes.**_

… _ **.**_

 _Elle a dit qu'elle voulait me faire une surprise, ce pourquoi elle n'est absolument pas douée. Elle est assise en face de moi et se tortille les doigts, un geste qui peut autant m'attendrir que m'irriter. Ses yeux, que j'ai le plaisir de voir sans ses lunettes ou à demi ouvert, sont fixés sur moi et ses joues sont rouges._

 _Je sais pourquoi je suis ici. Je sais pourquoi elle est autant embarrassée mais je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas gâcher ses efforts. Je suis arrivé plus tôt que ce qu'elle avait prévu, du coup la table est à moitié faite mais elle, elle est magnifique. Elle, qui préfère les chignons improvisés plutôt que les coiffures élaborées, a laissé ses cheveux lâcher et son visage, d'habitude sans maquillage, est rayonnant. Ses lèvres sont finement brillantes et les contours de ses yeux sont souligner de noir._

 _Je lui souris pour l'encourager et elle lâche un grand soupire avant de rigoler._

 _-_ _ **Je suis contente que tu sois là.**_ _Elle replace une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et se pince les lèvres._

 _Les mois sont passés si vite._

 _ **-Aujourd'hui… c'est spécial…**_ _Elle s'interrompt et me regarde longuement_ _ **en fait, avec toi, c'est spécial tous les jours.**_

 _Je baisse légèrement la tête, me sentant rougir._

 _Elle hésite à parler plusieurs fois, bredouillant._

 _ **-Je suis hyper nerveuse là.**_ _Elle fini par avouer et je ris._

 _-_ _ **Ça ne se voit pas du tout !**_ _Je plaisante._

 _-_ _ **Itachiii, c'est pas sérieux, tu me déconcentres !**_

 _ **-Tu veux peut-être que je ferme les yeux ?**_ _Je propose en plaisantant, mais quand je vois son sourire je me dis que je vais vraiment le faire._

 _Doucement je ferme les yeux et attends qu'elle me dise, qu'elle me dise tout._

 _Au bout de quelques minutes je n'entends toujours rien. Mais avant que je n'ouvre les yeux, ses mains se posent sur mes joues et je sens ses lèvres sur mes miennes. Ses baisers sont timide, réservés et je crois que c'est ce qui me plaît. Sans attendre je passe main dans son cou et mon autre main s'accroche à sa taille._

 _Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas comme les autres jours. Aujourd'hui, la tension n'est pas la même. Aujourd'hui, je l'embrasse comme jamais. Aujourd'hui, j'en veux plus parce que aujourd'hui c'est spécial !_

 _Elle s'éloigne légèrement et s'humecte les lèvres. Ses mains sont posées sur mes épaules et son regard me transperce, je suis hypnotisé._

 _-_ _ **Ça fait un an aujourd'hui Itachi. Ça fait un an qu'on sort ensemble mais aussi un an et quatre mois depuis que je t'ai bousculé dans le couloir.**_ _Elle reprend son souffle et rigole,_ _ **franchement, ça a été ma plus belle boulette…. Et je suis fière d'être ta petite amie. Et je t'aime,** ell_ _e grimace légèrement,_ _ **oh non, c'est pas maintenant que je dois dire ça !**_

 _Je ris et elle s'éloigne complètement. En fait, je ris pour cacher ma gène._

 _-_ _ **Ça aurait été mieux si t'avais dit Ita et non Itachi,**_ _je hausse les épaules l'air de rien._

 _-_ _ **Mais ton prénom c'est Itachi, non ?**_

 _ **-Mh, mais je préfère quand tu m'appelles Ita,**_ _je souris et elle rougit._

 _Elle entre dans la cuisine et termine de mettre la table. Elle insiste pour me servir et je la laisse faire. Durant tout le repas, elle n'arrête pas de me regarder, petit à petit son regard se voile de tristesse et je sais pourquoi. Quand on fini, je l'aide à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle. Elle me raconte brièvement comment se passe ses cours, elle me demande si ma première année de Master se déroule bien. Elle me parle de plein de choses pour combler le silence ._

 _Il est vingt et une heure quand je lui dit que je dois rentrer. Aujourd'hui , ça devait être spécial mais comme d'habitude, c'est moi qui suis pas à la hauteur._

 _Sur le pas de la porte elle donne un baiser et me fait un câlin avant de me murmurer un « joyeux nouversaire » . Je rigole et la prend dans mes bras._

 _-_ _ **J'ai quelque chose pour toi,** j_ _e fini par avouer._

 _Quand je vois ses yeux briller, je me dis que j'aurais dû le faire depuis. Elle me pousse légèrement l'épaule et rigole._

 _-_ _ **Donc t'attendais d'être au pas de la porte pour m'le donner.**_

 _ **-Il faut faire durer la surprise non ?**_ _Je farfouille dans ma sacoche et en sort un paquet. Elle le prend et le regarde longuement, cherchant à découvrir ce qu'il y a dedans._ _ **Vas y, tu peux ouvrir,**_ _je roule des yeux et elle sourit._

 _C'est juste un livre et deux places de cinéma. Je n'ai pas particulièrement de préférence pour des cadeaux mais si c'était à moi qu'on les offrait pendant un jour si spécial, ça ne me ferait pas vraiment plaisir mais elle, elle est spécial. Le sourire qu'elle affiche est radieux._

 _-_ _ **Je me suis dit qu'on a pas encore eu un vrai rendez-vous tous les deux.**_

 _-_ _ **Et c'est un an plus tard que tu t'en rends compte.**_ _Elle rigole._

 _-_ _ **Mieux vaut tard que jamais,**_ _je hausse les épaules et elle me saute dans les bras._

 _-_ _ **Le dernier livre de Kakashi Hatake ! Mais il est même pas encore en librairie !**_

 _-_ _ **T'as pas regardé dedans.**_

 _Elle défait son étreinte et ouvre le livre pour voir en première page_

 _-_ _ **Il est dédicacé en plus « Pour Hinata Hyuga, ma plus grande fan » ,**_ _elle lève un sourcil,_ _ **je suis pas sa plus grande fan, j'aime c'est livre c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Tu les a tous,**_ _je hausse un sourcil._

 _-_ _ **Ça ne veut rien dire.**_

 _Nous sourions, complice. Je regarde ma montre et me rends compte qu'il est assez tard. Je m'approche d'elle et lui donne un baiser avant de m'en aller._

 _-_ _ **Itachi ? Tu ne veux pas rester aujourd'hui ?**_

 _Je me gratte l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé._

 _-_ _ **Écoutes, Hinata. J'aime dormir avec toi et te prendre dans mes bras mais…**_

 _Elle fronce le sourcils, ne voyant pas le problème._

 _-_ _ **Mais, je suis un homme.**_

 _ **-Je sais ça, c'est plutôt visible**_ _rigole t-elle._

 _Je rigole aussi et me reprend._

 _-_ _ **Parfois, je veux plus que ça… Et, ce soir, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**_

 _Elle rougit légèrement et je me gratte la tête. Quand je m'apprête à partir, elle me dit :_

 _ **-Donc , tu ne veux pas recevoir ton cadeau.**_

 _Aujourd'hui c'est spécial, parce qu'aujourd'hui, on va s'aimer._


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou, pioouuuu ça fait duper longtemps ! Comment ça va très bien ! Voici le chapitre 6, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Encore désolée pour le retard. Aller zoouuu, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6

 _Un an c'est long. Je l'ai attendu pendant un an. Et là, elle m'annonce sur le pas de la porte qu'elle est prête. Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? Je la regarde longuement ne sachant quoi dire. Quel garçon ne saurait quoi dire, quand sa petite amie lui annonce qu'elle veut plus que des baisers et des câlins ? Bah moi, je fais partie de cette minorité pas encore définie. Je sens que mon silence commence à l'embarrasser et elle perd un peu de son assurance._

 _Je soupire et lui fais un petit sourire avant de me rapprocher et de la prendre dans mes bras. J'en veux plus, c'est évident ! Faut dire qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifférent. Mais, j'ai peur pour elle. J'ai peur de la blesser et de la décevoir._

 _-_ _ **Je t'aime Itachi,**_ _murmure t-elle,_ _ **j'ai confiance en toi.**_

 _Ces mots suffisent à me faire tout oublier. Je m'éloigne légèrement et croise son regard. Je la fixe intensément, comme pour avoir son approbation, et ce que je vois me fais sourire. Tendrement, mes lèvres trouvent le chemin des siennes et le baiser que nous partageons est exceptionnel. Ma langue joue avec la sienne et elle s'accroche à moi._

 _Je quitte ses lèvres et embrasse sa joue puis sa mâchoire et enfin son cou. Elle pousse quelques soupires qui m'encourage à continuer. Ses mains s'accrochent à mon cou et ses doigts se perdent timidement dans mes cheveux._

 _Je me redresse et la regarde en souriant._

 _ **-On devrait peut-être entrer non ? Enfin, moi ça me dérange pas. On le fait où tu veux. Mais tes voisins eux…**_ _Je désigne sa voisine de palier qui nous regarde la bouche ouverte et sa réaction me fais rire._

 _Elle rougit violemment et retire ses mains de mes épaules. Elle entre de nouveau dans l'appartement et je la suis, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière moi. Une fois dans le salon elle se tourne vers moi, les bras le long du corps et la tête baissée, ne sachant quoi faire. J'enlève ma sacoche et me rapproche d'elle, j'attrape son menton et lui relève la tête. Ses yeux me disent ce qu'elle pense et je sens qu'elle a peur. Quand je me rapproche de ses lèvres je lui murmure :_

 _-_ _ **Je t'aime Hinata, et je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Jamais.**_

 _Ces quelques mots ont l'air de la rassurer. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et tendrement elle pose ses lèvres sur ma joue, y laissant une douce chaleur. Je ne vais pas la comparer à mes conquêtes parce qu'elle est unique. Je ne veux pas être brusque, parce qu'elle est fragile. Une fragilité qui me pousse à tout faire pour la protéger._

 _Je sais plus de choses sur elle, qu'elle en sait sur moi. Pourtant, une partie d'elle demeure tellement mystérieuse._

 _J'embrasse son cou puis m'attarde sur ses épaules. Elle soupire légèrement et penche la tête sur le côté, élargissant mon champ d'action. Sa peau est chaude et douce. Le parfum qu'elle dégage est enivrant. Je m'éloigne un peu puis l'embrasse avant de retirer son tee-shirt. Immédiatement, elle se recouvrent la poitrine à l'aide de ses mains._

 _Je hausse les sourcils puis sourit, amusé. Elle fait une grimace puis me tire la langue en souriant. Je sais qu'elle est pudique, elle ne l'a jamais caché d'ailleurs. Ses joues sont complètement rouges et je remarque que ses mains tremblent légèrement. Je prend ses mains dans les miennes et lui murmure :_

 _-_ _ **Tu es prête ?**_

 _Ses yeux sont plein de détermination quand elle hoche la tête pour me signifier qu'elle l'est. Je caresse ses cheveux puis me baisse légèrement pour la soulever telle une princesse. Une fois dans sa chambre, je la pose sur le lit et lui sourit._

 _-_ _ **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?**_ _elle demande en tirant les couvertures sur elle._

 _Je monte à mon tour sur le lit, me plaçant à califourchon sur ses jambes sans les touché. La pièce n'est éclairée que par la lumière de lune, et son reflet dans nos yeux les fait luire._

 _-_ _ **Je voulais que tu sois à l'aise.**_

 _Elle me fait un sourire timide et se redresse pour m'embrasser. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules puis elles descendent lentement, caressant ses bras et se refugiant sur sa taille. Je caresse son ventre plat et remonte vers sa poitrine. Elle me regarde faire sans dire un mot, trop occupée à dissimuler ses rougeurs. Je baisse la tête, me dérobant à son regard, pour embrasser la naissance de ses seins. Elle pousse la tête en arrière, avide de sensation, et je retrace le chemin qui mène à ses lèvres avec ma langues, marquant sa peau au passage._

 _Elle redresse ensuite la tête et pose ses mains sur mon torse. Elle essaye de déboutonner ma chemise mais se reprend à chaque fois, tremblant trop. Je lui souris puis pose mes mains sur les siennes, la guidant doucement._

 _Une fois la chemise enlevée, elle promène ses mains de mon torse aux épaules dans une caresse maladroite. Puis, ses lèvres se pose sur mon cou et ses cheveux me caresse le menton._

 _C'est lentement que nos vêtement rejoignent peu à peu le parquet de sa chambre et c'est tendrement que je m'occupe de caresser chaque parcelle de son corps. C'est plus qu'une première fois, c'est notre première fois. Alors je veux que ce moment soit inoubliable, je veux que chaque partie d'elle ne réclame que moi et moi seul. Je veux qu'elle ne regarde que moi et elle ne regardera que moi._

 _Nos mains entrelacées et cette envie de ne plus jamais la quitter prouvent bien que moi, Itachi Uchiwa, je suis tombé amoureux de cette fille fragile et si sensible, mais pourtant déterminée et forte. La façon dont mon cœur cogne contre ma poitrine est une sensation exceptionnelle et enivrante. Je me perds dans ses bras. J'oublie tout quand ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes et ça façon de me sourire me rend faible._

 _C'est moi contre elle, c'est moi en elle._

 _-_ _ **Je t'aime Itachi,**_ _murmure t-elle avant d'être emportée par Morphée ._

 _Elle n'a sûrement pas eu le temps de voir le petit sourire qu'il y a sur mon visage et le « moi aussi » soufflé contre sa tempe avant de lui donner un baiser._

… _._

 _Quand je me réveille, je lis six heures sur le réveil. Cette nuit, elle ne s'est pas réveillée à cause de ses cauchemars. Son dos est collé à mon torse et la sensation de son corps chaud contre le mieux me fait penser à notre nuit d'hier. J'enlève ses cheveux de son épaules et l'embrasse avant de me rendormir tout en la serrant fortement dans mes bras._

 _J'ai intérêt à rester avec elle parce que, si les Uchiwa n'aiment vraiment qu'une fois, je risque de m'en mordre les doigts si je la perd._

6

Mes yeux se promènent dans la pièce, observant chaque recoin comme si je ne les avait jamais vu. Ma mère discute joyeusement avec Izumi et mon père me surveille discrètement. Je soupire puis fixe le plafond. Ça fait déjà trois ans et quelques mois depuis que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, depuis que j'ai rompu. Trois ans que j'arrête pas de penser à elle, de penser à ce que nous aurions pu être ensemble. J'ai la gorge qui se noue douloureusement à chaque fois que j'y pense. Au moins, j'ai pu la protéger.

Je détourne les yeux du lustre et tombe sur le regard scrutateur de mon père. C'est naturellement que mes sourcils se froncent et que je mets toute la rancœur dont je suis capable dans ce regard échangé avec lui. Tout est entièrement de sa faute.

Sentant un regard sur moi, je tourne légèrement la tête sur le côté et tombe sur celui d'Izumi. Ses yeux sont plissés, signe de son intense réflexion. Puis, d'un coup, elle les écarquille et je me doute de ce à quoi elle pense.

Nonchalant, je me contente de lui jeter un bref regard avant se soupirer et me concentrer sur mon assiette.

Elle lâche son couvert et répand de la soupe partout. Izumi ne fait jamais ce genre d'erreurs. Tout le monde le sait.

Ma mère s'inquiète de suite et une domestique accourt pour tout nettoyer. Après que tout soit propre, Izumi sourit à tout le monde pour leur signifier que tout va bien.

 **-J'en suis rassurée,** sourit ma mère, sincère.

 **-Je suis désolée.**

Alors que nous reprenons tranquillement le repas, Izumi interpelle ma mère.

 **-Tante Mikoto ? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous demander.**

 **-Oh mais ça m'ferait plaisir de te répondre.**

Elle dépose son couvert et s'essuie la bouche :

- **J'aimerai savoir comment vous avez rencontré oncle Fugaku.**

Je n'ai pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que ma mère est ravie. Je reste concentrer sur mon assiette, ne me préoccupant pas de ce qui se dit. Je sais Izumi intelligente. Il a suffit que je lui donne quelques indices pour qu'elle trouve les réponses d'elle-même.

Cela fait déjà trois ans que je vis avec elle, je sais qu'elle est capable de tout. Sa curiosité fini toujours par payer, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Si je l'avais aimé… Non, je ne regrette rien.

- **… Et c'est comme ça qu'il a dit : est-ce que j'ai la permission de vous embrasser ?**

 **-Ah bon ? Oncle Fugaku était vraiment courtois.**

 **-Oui. Beaucoup,** elle lui lance un regard rêveur et sourit à Izumi.

- **Donc vous étiez promis l'un à l'autre ?**

 **-Oui, comme toi et Itachi.**

 **-Et vous avez été le premier amour d'oncle Fugaku.**

 **-Oui,** affirme t-elle fièrement. **Et j'en suis ravie parce que, à ce qu'il paraît, les Uchiwa n'aiment qu'une fois,** elle rit **.**

Izumi fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête vers moi. Il était tant. Pourquoi je voulais tant qu'elle découvre tout d'elle-même ? Je la connais, après tout, elle a été ma meilleure amie. Une simple explication ne lui aurait pas suffit et j'aurais failli à ma promesse. J'aurais failli à ma promesse.

Je sens que le face à face ne va pas tarder. Je soupire mentalement et joue machinalement avec la soupe dans mon assiette.

6

Quand on franchit la porte d'entrée, je me rends compte que nous sommes tout seul. J'ai un horrible mal de tête et je suis hyper fatiguée. C'est sûrement dû à la semaine que je viens de passer au boulot, je ne suis plus habituée à un tel rythme de travail. A peine entré que mon fils court dans tous les sens. Je le regarde un semi sourire aux lèvres, me rendant compte que ce petit garçon est sorti de moi. Il s'arrête brusquement puis me regarde, je fond quand ses petites lèvres s'étirent donnant naissance à un magnifique sourire.

- **Tu vas rester dans l'entrée encore longtemps 'man ?**

Sa voix me fait sortir de mes pensées et je lui fais signe de s'approcher. Sans hésiter il accourt et se plante devant moi, levant la tête à cause de sa petite taille.

- **Non, non.**

Il me prend la main et la tire légèrement afin que je le suive. Il nous conduit dans la cuisine puis, avec beaucoup de mal, s'assoit sur une chaise. Il pose ses avant bras sur la table puis y pose sa tête et me fixe. Nerveusement, je m'installe face à lui et tripote mes doigts sous la nappe. Une vieille habitude. Ses yeux grisâtre continue de me fixer silencieusement et curieusement, comme s'il cherchait à graver chacun de mes traits dans sa mémoire, comme si le fait de me voir, juste là, devant lui n'était qu'une illusion. Comme si j'étais la huitième merveilles au monde. Flattée, je retire mes verres et me frotte légèrement les yeux pour mieux voir. Je sais, c'est ironique.

- **'man ?**

 **-Mh ?**

 **-T'as de beaux yeux.**

Mon cœur rate un battement quand sa façon de me le dire fait remonter un souvenir dans ma mémoire. Sa mine sérieuse indique clairement qu'il ne plaisante pas. Le même visage et cette façon d'être authentique, pourquoi n'est-il pas comme moi ?

- **M'ci,** je dis un peu penaud.

Il pose complètement sa tête sur la table et ferme les yeux. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je reste à ma place et attends. Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Sais pas trop mais mes yeux ne le quitte pas, je ne veux perdre aucunes miettes de la vue qui m'est offerte.

 _Mes parents et Hanabi ont eu des problèmes par ma faute._

J'ai été irresponsable.

Un soupire bruyant franchit la barrière de mes lèvres et ma main rejoint ma bouche. Pourquoi ai-je envie de pleurer ? Je suis donc si faible ? Non, je sais que non. Rassemblant un semblant de courage je m'essuie les yeux et inspire douloureusement. Comment rattraper le coup ? En l'offrant tout l'amour que j'aurais dû l'offrir. Je pose de nouveau mon regard sur mon fils et constate qu'il s'est endormi. Attendrie, je m'approche de lui et caresse sa tignasse sombre puis son visage. Ensuite, je m'accroupie légèrement et le fixe de plus près. Ce sentiment d'émerveillement, n'aurais-je pas dû le ressentir depuis ? Probablement.

 _Ah, c'est vrai. J'ai refusé de le prendre dans mes bras et même de le voir._

Je me redresse et entreprend de le mettre dans la chambre. Quand je le prend dans mes bras, ses bras s'enroule autour de mon cou et sa tête viens se reposer sur mes épaules. Je ne l'avais pas encore pris dans mes bras, c'est agréable.

Contrairement à ma sœur, et aux autres membres de ma famille, je n'ai aucunes forces physique, alors c'est avec beaucoup de mal que je le porte jusque dans la chambre. Dès l'instant où je le met sur le lit c'est comme si je m'étais débarrasser d'un énorme poids. Me sentant épuiser, je m'allonge à ses côtés l'observant dormir jusqu'à ce, qu'à mon tour, je rejoigne Morphée.

…

Le réveil est douloureux. Mes maux de tête sont encore plus présent. Je vois flou et il fait sombre. A tâtons j'essaie de toucher mon fils mais, après quelques minutes, je me rends compte que je suis toute seule. J'allume la veilleuse afin d'y voir plus clair et regarder l'heure qu'il fait. Le réveil affiche dix neuf heures et la je me rends compte que j'ai énormément dormi.

Je suis supposée retourner chez moi demain. Avec ce petit bout de choux. Je n'ai pas de problème financier, je peux m'occuper de lui. Mais, est-ce que j'arriverai à oublier complètement Itachi avec lui à mes côtés ? Je peux le faire. Je vais le faire. Naruto a raison, j'ai causé bien trop de problème à ma famille. Ce qui n'est absolument pas mon habitude !

Avec un soupire, je me redresse et me dirige vers la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, j'entends des bribes de voix. Une personne rit trop fort et j'entends des réprimandes. A pas feutrés, je descends les premières marches cherchant dans mes souvenirs à qui appartiennent ces voix.

 **-…non, juste pour une journée.**

 **-Ah mais c'est super ça fait une éternité depuis qu'on vous a vu ici** la, je reconnais sans problème la voix de ma petite sœur.

- **Ouaaah toujours aussi gentille Hanabi,** ironise la voix de l'autre fille

 **-Bon bon, calmez vous** temporise ma mère, **vous devez être épuisés. Neji monte vos affaires dans ta chambre.**

 **-En parlant de chambre vous ne devinerez….**

Quand je lève les yeux, je tombe immédiatement sur le regard châtain d'une fille coiffée de macarons. Elle me regarde de haut en bas puis hausse un sourcil.

 **-Vu la ressemblance, tu dois être la maman d'Aoi.**

Surprise, je hausse les sourcils et tout de suite je vois mon cousin rappliquer.

- **Hinata ?**

Je suis aussi surprise que lui. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Son visage n'a pas beaucoup changé, par contre, il a vraiment poussé question taille. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à le voir, quelle coïncidence !

Les évènements s'enchaînent bien trop vite, je ne comprends rien. Et mon mal de tête qui ne me lâche pas, c'est horrible. La jeune femme devant moi, que je suppose être sa petite amie, ne me paraît pas très commode et mon cousin n'essaie pas de me mettre à l'aise. L'atmosphère m'est insupportable. Quand je baisse les yeux ma mère est en bas et me sourit, rapidement je reprends conscience et pose la question qui me brûle la gorge.

 **-Où est Aoi ?**

J'entends ma petite sœur grogner et Neji hausse les sourcils.

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est sorti avec ton père** me rassure ma mère **je cr…**

 **-Steuplaît 'man, c'est pas maintenant qu'elle va jouer à la mère modèle,** fait remarquer ma sœur.

Je la regarde intensément et elle fait de même, me défiant par la même occasion. J'ai toujours été pacifique et puis, quand je la regarde, je pense à ce que ma mère et Naruto m'ont dit. Je l'ai peut-être privé de son adolescence. Je soupire puis quand je descends Neji m'interpelle.

 **\- Hinata, ça fait super longtemps depuis qu'on s'est vu et même pas un « bonsoir » de courtoisie** souligne t-il de son air condescendant. Je suis habituée.

Je reporte mon regard sur lui et baisse légèrement les yeux, embarrassée. Quand je relève la tête mes yeux s'ancrent aux siens et ce que je vois me met en colère et me blesse. Reproches, déception et tous ce que je n'ai jamais voulu voir. Tous ce que j'ai cherché à éviter pendant ces années loin d'eux. Ça m'énerve !

Réussissant à me contenir je descends doucement les marches et me dirige vers la porte centrale, histoire de sortir prendre un peu d'air. Je suis encore plus déstabilisée, je me sens si faible !

Les nuits de mars sont fraîches et quand je sors, la fraîcheur me happe le visage et je me frictionne les épaules regrettant de n'avoir pas pris de manteau.

6

 _-_ _ **Hinata ? Hey ! Hinata ?**_

 _Je n'ai pas envie de lever le visage, je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voit dans cette état. Si faible, si pathétique et pleurnicharde. J'enfonce un peu plus ma tête dans mes genoux et mes bras se resserrent autour de mes mollets._

 _-_ _ **Tu ne veux pas me parler ?**_

 _Je veux parler avec lui mais je ne veux pas qu'il me voit si faible._

 _-_ _ **Réponds au moins.**_

 _Je me sens terriblement mal, ma gorge est nouée et mon cœur bat à tout rompre. J'ai envie de pleurer et de crier mon désespoir. Ce que les gens pensent ne m'a jamais intéressé, qu'il aient raison ou tord ne m'a jamais préoccupé alors, pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Pourquoi ?_

 _ **-Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance, Hinata ?**_

 _Mes couinements s'intensifient et, à genoux en face de moi, il me relève doucement la tête. Quand je croise son regard j'ai l'impression qu'il m'autorise à pleurer, qu'il me prêtera son épaule et qu'il ne partira pas._

 _Pourquoi suis-je dans cet état ? A cause de leurs regards. Je déteste la lueur dans leurs regards, celle qui me fait douter de mes capacités, celle qui me fait croire que je suis une moins que rien. J'en ai assez, c'est devenu trop dur à supporter._

 _Des larmes de colère et de peine coulent sur sa chemise, la mouillant. Il ne dit rien et continue de me caresser le dos. Lui qui est si fort, pourquoi reste-t-il avec une personne faible comme moi ? Mais, je suis contente qu'il soit la, j'aimerai rester dans ses bras._

 _-_ _ **Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à ce que pense les gens. T'es parfaite comme ça… bon un peu maladroite, chiante et très prude mais parfaite.**_

 _Dans ses bras, je hoche doucement la tête. Il s'éloigne légèrement et tient mon visage en bol. Ses grandes mains sont douces. Il me fait une bise sur le front puis me regarde tendrement. Ensuite, il hausse un sourcil et me dit :_

 _-_ _ **En fait, t'es pas du tout jolie quand tu pleures**_ _puis il pouffe et essuie mes larmes sans abandonné son sourire._ _ **C'est pour ça que tu n'devras plus pleurer. Aller, sourit. C'est un ordre !**_

 _Je le regarde surprise puis, malgré les larmes qui n'arrêtent pas de sillonner sur mes joues, je force un petit sourire._

 _ **-Attends, tu crois vraiment que t'as souris la ? Ça ressemblait plutôt à une grimace… Genre ma tête quand je vois des brocolis.**_

 _Je rigole, me rappelant de ce fameux jours où, après une défaite au Monopoly, il avait dû manger une salade de brocolis. Ses traits doux s'étaient transformés en une grimace amusante pour les adultes et très effrayante pours les plus jeunes. Alors, me dire que mon sourire ressemblait à ça ! Les souvenirs défilent dans ma tête et j'éclate de rire. Je ris avec des larmes aux yeux, je pleure avec le sourire, qu'est-ce ce qu'il ne me ferait pas faire lui !_

 _Après m'être calmée, je reporte mon regard sur lui et lui sourit pour de vrai. J'aime être avec lui, j'aime sa façon de me regarder. J'ai toujours l'impression que rien d'autre n'existe à part moi._

 _ **-Eeuuh, c'est embarrassant là,**_ _je dis en essuyant mes larmes._

 _-_ _ **Quoi ?**_

 _ **-T'as façon de me regarder.**_

 _Il s'approche de moi et nos nez se frôlent presque._

 _-_ _ **Ah oui ?**_ _Sa voix suave me donne des frissons, et il le sait._

 _D'un coup il s'éloigne et éclate de rire, je comprends alors que je dois être rouge comme une tomate. Je souris timidement et il me caresse la joue._

 _-_ _ **Je crois que j'aime tes rougeurs,**_ _son sourire fais ressortir ses fossettes et je succombe._

 _-_ _ **En fait, de nous deux, c'est toi le plus chiant !**_ _Je dis en plongeant dans ses bras._

6

Le parc est silencieux, ce qui est normal vu l'heure. La balançoire est immobile, le bac à sable vide et aucun rire d'enfants ne me berce les oreilles. C'est calme. J'essaie d'imaginer mon futur quotidien avec lui, le voir courir dans toutes les pièces de mon appartement. Son rire remplacera le silence auquel j'étais déjà habituée. Mon emploi de temps en sera forcément bouleversé, je devrais ajouter des choses dans ma liste de course et censurer d'autres. Faire attention à mes affaires et veiller à sa sécurité. Ino en sera certainement ravie, elle adore les enfants !

J'aurais dû réfléchir à tous ces paramètres il y a trois ans de cela. Penser à ce que je ferais pour rentre mon fils heureux, à le faire grandir dans d'excellente conditions. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je crois que j'ai un peu peur, est-ce que je pourrais m'en sortir toute seul, mes parents vont sûrement lui manquer après quelques jours. Qu'est ce que je ferais alors ? Aucune idée !

Ma tête entre mes mains, j'essaie de réfléchir aux éventualités, d'imaginer tous les scénarios possible. Mais rien n'éloigne mon appréhension. Des bruits de pas m'interpellent et lentement je relève la tête et me retrouve juste en face de mon père. Il me passe mon manteau puis prend place à mes côtés.

Je souris tendrement avant de le remercier. Ses mains sont posées sur ses genoux et il fixe un point invisible à l'horizon. Je suppose qu'il cherche quoi dire. Après un énième soupire il ouvre enfin la bouche.

- **je savais que je te trouverais ici.**

 **-Ah bon ?**

Il me regarde un moment puis sourit.

- **Certaines habitudes ne changent pas.**

 **-Oui, c'est vrai.**

 **-Tu as toujours aimé le parc, d'ailleurs je sais pas trop pourquoi. Et adolescente tu venais souvent Ici le soir… pour réfléchir disais-tu, ce que je comprenais pas. Les adolescents pensent toujours qu'ils ont plus de problèmes que les adultes.** Il rigole légèrement et secoue la tête.

 **-Maintenant que tu le dis, être au parc quand personne n'y est m'a toujours détendu. C'était magique.**

 **-Et qu'y a-t-il de spécial ?**

 **-Sais pas, sûrement son acoustique, le bruit de la nature. Ou quelque chose comme ça.** Je hausse les épaules et s'en suit un long silence avant qu'il reprenne :

- **Hanae aussi aime la nature.**

 **-Oui. Je me souviens que, petite, on allait beaucoup au zoo ou on passait des heures à regarder des documentaires animalier.**

 **-Quand t'es née, je venais de décrocher un gros contrat, dans mon métier les gros contrat ça compte vraiment beaucoup. Du coup j'étais pas très présent… mais j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour te donner tout l'amour dont tu avais besoin. Je m'arrangeais toujours à être la pour toi durant toutes tes premières fois.** Il sourit tendrement puis me regarde. **Et Dieu seul sait combien de première fois t'as eu !**

 **-Je sais papa, j'ai toujours voulu tout essayer.** Je rigole, réajustant timidement mon manteau.

 **-Je n'oublierai jamais ton premier cours de tennis** il fait en se frottant le front.

- **Ah çaaaa,** je rigole, **ton front avait été marqué pendant 3 jours, pour le cacher t'avais dû mettre un bandeau et ça passait pas du tout avec tes costumes.**

 **-Je suis heureux que tu te souviennes au moins de ça** ironise t-il.

Son regard devient plus triste quand il ajoute :

- **Malgré ça, tu as toujours été plus proche de ta mère que de moi.** Ses mains se posent sur ses genoux mais son dos reste toujours droit. Mon père a vraiment de la prestance. **Quand tu as commencé à te renfermer sur toi, elle n'a rien su faire et moi non plus. Mon travail demandait beaucoup de temps et celui de ta mère aussi. On fini par compter sur toi pour Hanabi et…**

 **-Pa..**

Ses mains quittent ses genoux et se perdent dans ses cheveux, il doit être nerveux.

- **C'est peut-être ridicule mais moi je compte toujours sur ta mère, je lui laisse prendre les décisions qu'il faut parce que j'ai confiance en elle. Tu as son caractère, tu lui ressemble aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Je le sais, je l'ai vu…**

 **-Papa, 'man est beaucoup plus forte que moi,** je l'interromps **je sais juste que je t'ai déçu et blessé et pour ça je suis sincèrement désolée. Je vous ai fait…**

 **-Aoi est un garçon formidable et très intelligent. Je suis fier de lui et de toi. Je suis content qu'il soit ton fils et que t'ai eu assez confiance en nous pour nous le confier.**

 **-Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça,** je murmure, **ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça !**

 **-Ok, je crois que t'as envie d'entendre que tu t'es comportée en lâche, en irresponsable et que t'as rajouté une charge à tout le monde. Que t'as privé Hanabi de son adolescence et que tu nous as tous déçus ?**

 **-Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait ! Papa, j'ai honte de moi. Et c'est insupportable !**

 **-Eh bien, nous on sait que tu nous a ramené un petit fils et à Hanabi un neveu, que t'as été profondément blessée et tu voulais pas que ton chagrin se déverse sur ton fils. Tu as bien fait et, d'une certaine façon, tu as veillé à son bien être. Aoi t'adore, on a veillé à ça. Rentre tranquillement et occupe toi bien de lui.** Il se lève, puis avant de partir me lance, **ne rentre pas trop tard, Aoi t'attends.** Ensuite, il me laisse de nouveau seule et je crois, rassurer.

Est-ce que c'est ce que tout le monde pense ? Ma tête va exploser ! Mais maintenant je peux rentrer en paix. Hanabi, même si elle joue aux durs, elle est comme mon père, sous sa carapace elle est profondément gentille et sensible. Elle doit sûrement penser de la même façon que lui.

6

Je suis choquée, déstabilisée, epou… Ouais c'est bien cela, épouvantée et tellement mais tellement idiote ! Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas me rendre compte de tout cela avant. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était si évident. Il ne m'a jamais touché, ne m'a jamais regardé de manière à ce que j'espère quelque chose. Il ne m'a pas offert toute la tendresse dont je rêvais en trois ans de cohabitation. Et moi qui me disais que son indifférence envers moi résultait de son caractère ! Bon sens, tout le monde sait qu'Itachi n'est pas très expressif !

Pourtant, s'il a pu taire ce fait depuis le début pourquoi me le fait-il savoir maintenant, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas fait vivre mon rêve jusqu'à la fin ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait changer d'avis ou plutôt, depuis quand a-t-il changé d'avis ?

Mon regard croise celui de Mikoto et je lui souris. Elle doit être au courant de quelque chose, Itachi l'aime tellement qu'il ne lui aurait rien caché. Je suis dégoutée !

Itachi, lui, fait toujours l'indifférent mais je sais qu'il réfléchis, ce pourrait-il qu'il pense à cette fille ? Je fronce les sourcils. S'il a accepté ce mariage c'est bien pour une raison, non ? Peut-être qu'il m'aime un peu…. ou que la fille en question ne l'aime pas en retour. Ouais, ceci expliquerai cela mais, quelle est cette fille qui ne tomberait pas sous le charme d'Itachi !? Elle n'existe certainement pas. Itachi est si beau !

Et puis zut !

Arrrfff, mes méninges commencent à surchauffer. J'ai besoin de savoir ! Quand je lève de nouveau les yeux je vois mon oncle faire un signe à sa femme et elle hoche la tête. Ils doivent sûrement parler de moi.

- **Izu chérie ? J'ai envie de me détendre à la terrasse afin de bien digérer. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?** Demande-t-elle souriante.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je souris et me lève.

- **Bien entendu.**

Nous nous excusons auprès d'Itachi et mon oncle puis sortons de table. Comme on me l'a appris, je marche derrière elle, la laissant me guider. Nous empruntons des couloirs et le fait d'y marcher de nouveau ravive en moi de nombreux souvenirs. Ce temps où Itachi marchait alors que moi, à l'avant, je courais sans réserve. Il est vraiment tout mon contraire ! Nous sommes sûrement devenu ami à cause de nos parents.

Je lâche un soupire à cette penser. J'aurais préféré ne pas grandir. Peut-être que si mes parents n'avaient pas décidé de déménager les choses devaient se passer autrement. Comme je l'ai toujours imaginé.

Sur les murs sont accrochés plusieurs cadre avec les photos de famille. L'expression d'Itachi est toujours la même, depuis son enfance jusqu'à son adolescence, son visage est resté stoïque. La même expression que son père. Seul Mikoto et Sasuke paressent gaie. Ensuite, j'aperçois des tableaux avec d'autres membres de la famille. J'étais tellement absorbée par les tableaux que je remarque à peine que nous venons d'arriver.

Mikoto s'installe et m'invite à faire de même, ce que je fais immédiatement.

- **Tu devrais te détendre un peu Izumi, je te trouve étrange aujourd'hui.**

Je souris légèrement puis prends place face à elle. Je me sens crispée, incapable d'en placer une. Mikoto a cette faculté de laisser les gens sans voix, même si t'as plein de choses à lui demander une fois que vous êtes seul tu ne trouves plus rien à dire.

- **Tu devrais arrêter de t'en faire, ce mariage aura bien lieu.**

 **-Mais tante Mikoto, Itachi ne…**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**

 **-J'ai juste envie de savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir,** je supplie.

Mikoto sourit légèrement puis pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- **Je crois qu…**

 **-Izumi ?** M'interpelle une voix que je reconnaît aussitôt. Je me retourne et fais face à un Itachi en colère. Enfin, on le remarque juste au ton de sa voix et ses sourcils froncés. **On rentre !**

 _Pourquoi maintenant !?_


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? J'suis hyper contente d'enfin pouvoir poster ce chapitre. Ça fait longtemps hein !? Je sais je sais, mais j'espère que vous êtes encore là cher lecteur.

Aller zouuuu bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Cela fait plus de deux heures que nous sommes rentrés et Itachi est toujours enfermé dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas ce que son père lui a dit mais ça n'a pas dû lui plaire. Cette famille est vraiment étrange ! Entre Itachi qui me donne des énigmes, son frère qui joue les cadenas, Fugaku qui reste impassible, mais insistant quant au mariage, et Mikoto qui essaie de me cacher ce que je sais déjà, je sais plus où donner la tête.

Aaarrrf, on aurait peut-être pas dû rentrer à Tokyo il y a trois mois. Ainsi, j'aurai pu profiter de ma tranquillité. Même si Itachi m'ignorait déjà, c'était moins que maintenant. Demain c'est le dernier jour de repos avant de me plonger entièrement dans le travail. Il n'y a pas qu'Itachi dans ma vie, j'ai autre chose en tête: mon travail. Celui que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire. Une fois que j'aurai visité la maison du client, il faudra que je pense au décors et à tout ce qui va avec.

 _Ça va être le pied, ouuuuh, j'en bave déjà!_

En parlant de baver, je commence à avoir faim. Et puis mon ventre ne se gêne pas pour me le rappeler, il gronde comme un tonnerre ! Il est déjà vingt heures en plus. Avec la grâce d'un éléphant je quitte mon lit et, après quelques étirements pas très glamour, je sors de ma chambre. Le calme est olympien, je pourrais même m'entendre respirer…eeuuuuh ouais, c'est étrange ça. Une envie de me frapper le front me prend mais je me retiens. Bon sens, est-ce que j'ai vraiment vingt-six ans ?

 _Oui !_

Rapidement je rejoins la cuisine et, quand j'ouvre le frigo, je me rends compte que tous ce que je sais faire comme cuisine c'est de l'omelette ou des spaghettis… génial ! Résignée, je fais sortir quelques œufs, des tomates et plein d'autres ingrédients que je juge nécessaire. Il est temps de me retrousser les manches ! En vérité, je déteste la cuisine mais j'aime manger. Quel paradoxe ! Heureusement, je sais faire le strict minimum ce qui comprends les plats énumérés plutôt. Je ne connais absolument rien en cuisine japonaise, je suis une déracinée ? Oui. C'est triste ? Je sais !

Je mets les œufs déjà cassés dans un bol et je remue pendant un moment pour que le blanc et le jaune d'œuf se mélangent bien avant d'ajouter les autres ingrédients. C'est quand je mets à cuire que je me rends compte que j'ai mit tous ce qu'il fallait sauf le sel… aie ! Pourquoi suis-je aussi tête en l'air !?

Quand je me mets à table, prête à manger sans sel sans être au régime diététique, j'entends une porte s'ouvrir. C'est forcément Itachi! Oh non, et s'il a faim ? Me dites pas qu'il va manger mon omelette sans sel, trop la honte qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il faut que je m'en débarrasse !

À peine y ai-je pensé qu'il entre dans la cuisine. Quand je le regarde, je remarque qu'il est toujours en colère. Lorsque ses yeux font le ricochet entre mon visage, mon assiette et l'état de la cuisine, je me sens mal à l'aise. Il se dirige nonchalant vers le frigo et y prend une bouteille d'eau.

- **Je vais faire du jogging,** me dit-il simplement.

 **-Ok…,** je réponds aussitôt. **Mais, il se fait assez tard non ? Tu pourrais l..**

Je m'interromps quand ses obsidiennes s'accrochent aux miennes, son regard, étrangement accentué pas ses grosses cernes, est glacial. Je n'ose plus ajouter quelque chose tellement son expression demande le silence. J'en ai des frissons ! Je me demande ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans un tel état.

Je soupire et baisse les yeux, me concentrant sur mon assiette. Quand je relève la tête, il est à côté de moi et, lentement, utilise ma fourchette pour piquer un peu de mon dîner… mauvaise idée ! Pourquoi ?

Premièrement, parce son parfum m'envahit littéralement et je me sens planer rien qu'en l'humant. Et puis, être si proche de lui est agréable à souhait, je me sens en sécurité. Je suis rassurée par sa simple présence et le fait qu'inconsciemment nos bras se touchent. Bon sens de bon soir, on dirait une adolescente ! Comment je fais pour prêter attention à tous ces détails ? Un jour je vais devenir folle, c'est sûr !

Deuxièmement, il va manger mon omelette sans sel, quel tragédie !

Je l'observe pendant qu'il mâche et je sais qu'il l'aurait sans doute cracher si je n'avais pas été là. Il avale difficilement et son regard se pose à nouveau sur moi. Ses yeux sont vraiment hypnotisant ! Mais je redoute tellement sa réaction que je n'ose pas me détendre. En trois ans de relation – quasi inexistante – je n'ai jamais pris le temps de cuisiner pour lui. Soudainement, des flash de notre enfance me reviennent, je me souviens du premier jour de notre rencontre et de tous ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant.

Je sens son regard sur moi et quand il ouvre la bouche j'ai l'impression d'avoir arrêté de respirer.

- **Je comprends pourquoi j'ai pas de souvenir de toi en cuisine. Hors mis la fois où t'as dû faire du pop-corn… brûlé !**

Si je pouvais là, tout de suite, je me serai enterré tellement je suis gênée. Oui oui enterré ! Creuser ma propre tombe et m'y jeter. Bien sûr, il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un pour refermer le trous mais l'essentiel, c'est d'être sous terre !

Il me regarde de haut, enfin, j'en ai l'impression. Je ne suis pas faible, c'est lui qui me rends ainsi. Il me déstabilise … on dirait que l'ai déjà dit. Peu importe !

 _Il me déstabilise !_

7

 _Je m'ennuie. J'aurai mil fois préféré rester chez moi plutôt que venir à cette fête – si on peut appeler ça une fête – super nul. Les adultes sont rassemblés dans le grand salon, on dirait même pas qu'ils s'amusent. Ils ont plutôt l'air constipés, les visages figés avec des sourires hypocrites. J'ai vraiment pas hâte de grandir moi, j'ai envie d'avoir huit ans pour toujours !_

 _Je soupire légèrement quand je vois mon père me faire signe de le rejoindre à travers la baie vitrée . Je réajuste mon gilet et passe rapidement une main dans mes cheveux. Prête !_

 _Mon père m'a toujours dit de bien me comporter en public. C'était bon pour son image, enfin, celui de la famille. Et j'aime voir la fierté dans ses yeux quand il me présente à ses amis ou à ses collègues de travail._

 _Dès mon arrivée avec mes parents, je n'ai pas voulu me mélanger aux autres, je suis pourtant quelqu'un de très sociale ! Mais, ce soir, je n'avais pas le cœur à faire connaissance. C'est contre mon gré que j'ai été emmenée ici, alors que j'avais prévu de passer la soirée avec des amies depuis une semaine !_

 _Enfin bref, j'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas entendu ce que disais mon père. Quand je regarde devant moi, je vois un garçon d'à peu prés mon âge et, à ses pieds, accroché à sa jambe, un autre d'environ trois ans qui semble être son frère._

 _-_ _ **…. Chi et Sasuke. Ceux sont les enfants d'un de mes amis, Fugaku,**_ _il me pousse légèrement vers eux._

 _Je les regarde tour à tour avant de tendre la main pour saluer le plus grand. L'autre préfère rester cacher._

 _-_ _ **Moi, c'est Izumi !**_ _Je me présente, brièvement._

 _-_ _ **Et si vous alliez faire plus ample connaissance dans le jardin les enfants,**_ _intervient une femme qui ressemble beaucoup au petit fuyard._

 _Chi hoche la tête puis donne la main à son petit frère, qui s'empresse de la prendre._

 _Arrivé dans le jardin, Sasuke n'avait pas lâcher son frère d'une semelle. Lorsque je me rapprochais d'eux, il se mettait à hurler comme une fille dans un film d'horreur. Résultat : je ne n'ai pas réussit à parler à Chi de toute la soirée. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'en avais envie. Politesse obligé !_

… _._

 _Quelques semaines plus tard c'était la rentrée. Cela ne me faisait pas vraiment plaisir. On avait dû déménager. Encore. Changer d'école et abandonner mes amies était une chose courante pour moi mais je ne m'y suis jamais habituée._

 _Papa m'a déposé devant le collège – une sorte d'école pour enfant riche avec, j'en suis sûr, plein de code stupide – en disant qu'une surprise m'attendait. J'ai haussé les épaules pas du tout enthousiaste. Puis, je l'ai vu. Identité remarquable parmi toute cette foule d'enfants. Un livre devant les yeux et une main en poche. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendue compte d'une chose : il est beau !_

 _Je me suis rapprochée et une fois devant lui, sans que je le prévienne, il a levé les yeux et m'a longuement fixé avant de me sourire. C'était un sourire discret mais pour moi il était si chaleureux ! J'ai souris aussi._

 _ **-Izumi n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-O-oui**_ _, avais-je bégayé._

 _Ses yeux ébène avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Et j'étais prise dans la spirale._

 _-_ _ **Vu que tu as changé d'école, mon père m'a dit que je devrais m'occuper de toi pour la journée. Suis moi, le discours d'entré va bientôt commencé.**_

 _Je l'ai suivi silencieuse, ne sachant quoi dire et n'ayant rien à dire. Un garçon comme ça ne pouvait qu'être populaire. Et il l'était. Les autres se retournaient à son passage._

 _C'était une école qui comprenait la primaire et le collège. Et il était connu des deux sections. Pourtant, il marchait sans s'en préoccuper. Complément absorbé par le livre qu'il lisait._

 _Puis, avant que je le réalise, on se retrouvait dans une grande salle, avec plusieurs élèves rangés selon leur section et leur classe respective. Moi, j'étais supposée être une CE2 cette année mais mon ancienne école avait fait comprendre à mes parents que j'étais bien trop avancé pour cette classe. Alors je pensais que je serai une classe au-dessus de Chi vu qu'on avait le même âge._

 _On dépassa le CE2 et il me laissa devant mon rang avant de rejoindre le sien. C'est là que je le vis dépasser la section primaire pour rejoindre les premières année de collège. Je pris conscience qu'il devait être très intelligent, j'étais admirative les yeux fixés sur lui. Et avant que je m'en rende compte, le discours avait déjà commencé._

… _._

 _Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et le silence lui convenait bien. Pourtant, je voulais encore écouter sa voix. Il m'a montré ma salle de classe et je ne l'ai plus revu de la journée._

… _._

 _À la fin de la journée, je ne savais pas si je devais l'attendre devant ma classe où au portail. J'ai préféré opter pour la deuxième solution._

 _Après quelques minutes, j'arrivai au portail et je le vis. Il semblait discuter avec deux personnes. L'autre, à sa droite, était plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres, ses cheveux était d'un noir charbon. Et l'autre, à sa gauche, une fille aux cheveux bleu électrique, était collée à son bras. Sa petite amie ?_

 _J'étais à quelques mètres d'eux. Je n'osais pas approcher. La fille se retourna un moment puis, lorsqu'elle me vit, elle bouscula Chi._

 _ **-Hey, c'est la fille avec qui tu étais dans le gymnase.**_

 _Celui qui a l'air d'être le plus vieux, me regarda longuement et afficha un rictus._

 _-_ _ **Mais voyons, présente nous !**_

 _Chi me fit signe d'approcher et soupira._

 _-_ _ **Elle c'est Izumi, ça fait pas longtemps qu'elle a déménagé. Izumi, Konan et Shisui.**_

 _ **-Lui et moi, on est dans la même classe. C'est mon copain depuis deux ans !**_ _Annonça fièrement la bleu._

 _Shisui éclata de rire et Chi soupira encore. Il avait l'air ennuyé._

 _-_ _ **Moi je suis une 3ème année de collège et J'ai onze ans !**_

 _ **-On avait pas besoin de savoir ça !**_

 _À ce moment, je me suis dit qu'il avait vraiment d'étranges amis. Etranges, mais intelligent. Par signe de politesse, j'ai simplement forcé un sourire et leur ai fait un signe de la main. Mais, la jeune fille m'a toisé pendant un moment avant de croiser ses mains sur la poitrine et de froncer les sourcils._

 _-_ _ **Chez nous, on n'aime pas les gens qui font semblant, alors si tu veux pas être là tu bouges !**_

 _À cet instant, je fus choquer et incapable de dire quelque chose. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Itachi mais il resta silencieux, plongé dans lecture. Comme si cette fille n'avait rien dit, comme si je n'étais pas là._

…

 _Les semaines passèrent rapidement. Je me suis habituée au train-train de cette ville différente de l'ancienne. Je me suis fait des amies et les cours se passaient bien. Mais je ne l'avais plus revus. Ni dans la cours, ni dans les couloirs et encore moins au portail. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le chercher à chaque seconde. J'étais tombée sous son charme._

 _-_ _ **Hey, toi !**_ _M'avais interpellé quelqu'un._

 _Comment j'ai su qu'il s'agissait de moi ? C'est simple, j'étais la seule au couloir. Je me suis retournée et fus surprise d'avoir face à moi la camarade de classe de Chi._

 _Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air contente._

 _-_ _ **Mon prénom c'est Izumi !**_

 _ **-En plus tu parles,**_ _se moqua t-elle._

 _Je roulais des yeux, exaspérée. Cette fille, je ne la portais pas dans mon cœur !_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_

 _ **-Te dire que tu t'en sortira pas comme ça !**_

 _ **-Eeuuh je vois pas c'que j'ai fait.**_

 _ **-Parce que tu peux pas te débrouiller toute seule, je pourrais pas être avec Itachi pendant les vacances !**_

 _Je la regarde longuement ne sachant pas du tout de quoi elle parle. Et puis:_

 _-_ _ **Qui est Itachi ?**_

 _Elle fronce les sourcils et me lance un regard glacial._

 _-_ _ **T'es vraiment une fille stupide !**_ _Cracha t-elle avant de s'en aller._

… _._

 _Quelques jours plus tard je me retrouvai dans la salle à manger de la famille de Chi, à faire des exercices que je déteste. Mais j'étais heureuse parce que Chi était avec moi et il m'expliquait très bien ce que je ne comprenais pas. Pour qu'on ne soit pas dérangés, Mikoto était allée au parc avec Sasuke, vu qu'il ne supportait pas de me voir avec son frère._

 _ **-On va faire une pause,**_ _décréta Chi avant de rouvrir son livre à lui._

 _-_ _ **D'accord !**_ _Ça faisait des heures depuis qu'on avait commencé et franchement, cette pause était la bienvenue. J'ai rapidement fermé mes livres et mes cahiers puis je l'ai regardé._ _ **Toi, tu fais pas de pause ?**_

 _Il leva légèrement ses yeux puis replongea dans son livre._

 _-_ _ **Non.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _-_ _ **Parce que j'aime lire,**_ _répondit-il après quelques secondes._

 _ **\- Et tu lis quoi ?**_ _J'avais posé mes coudes sur la table et mes mains soutenaient ma tête._

 _-_ _ **Un peu de tout.**_

 _ **-Et là tu lis quoi ?**_ _Il leva le livre et me montra la couverture._ _ **Les aventures de…Oui-Oui ?**_

 _ **-Mh, Sasuke aime bien les histoires.**_

 _ **\- Et toi… tu aimes quoi ?**_

 _Il releva la tête et me lança un regard en biais avant de replonger dans son livre, sans me répondre. La honte ! Je souris, légèrement embarrassée, puis me rappelai d'une chose._

 _-_ _ **Tu sais qui est Itachi ?**_

 _Il déposa complément son livre et haussa un sourcil, agacé. Ça se voyait comme une tâche de peinture sur le visage que je le dérangeais._

 _-_ _ **I..tachi,**_ _reprit-il perplexe._

 _-_ _ **Hn hn, ta camarade de classe… tu sais la fille aux cheveux bleus. Elle m'a dit que je gâchais ses vacances avec Itachi.**_

 _Il me regarda longuement puis sourit en secouant la tête._

 _-_ _ **Itachi, c'est moi.**_

 _ **\- Toi ? Mais mon père a dit que ton prénom c'est Chi !**_

 _ **-Quand ?**_

 _ **\- Le jour de la fête.**_

 _ **\- Je crois plutôt que tu n'as pas été très attentive.**_

 _Un long silence suivit sa déclaration et je me suis rendue compte d'une chose: cette fille avait raison, j'étais vraiment stupide._

 _ **-Alors, c'est ta petite amie ?**_

 _ **\- Non.**_

 _Sa réponse m'a tellement fait plaisir que je n'ai pas arrêté de sourire de toute la journée !_

 _-_ _ **Ça te dirait qu'on soit ami ?**_

 _Il me regarda longuement puis reprit son livre pour mettre un terme à la conversation._

 _-_ _ **On verra.**_

 _À cet instant je trouvais que ces mots étaient les plus beau du monde._

… _._

 _Madame Mikoto avait proposé de nous emmener au parc. C'était le dernier jour de vacances et j'avais passé toutes les vacances en compagnie de la famille d'Itachi. Et on s'était beaucoup rapproché, en tout cas, plus que je l'aurais espéré. Itachi c'était tellement mieux que Chi !_

 _Il aimait beaucoup son petit frère, à tel point qu'il me laissait de côté quand celui-ci boudait un peu. Il n'était pas bavard, il passait son temps à écouter. C'était soit Sasuke, soit moi et parfois il nous écoutait nous disputer._

 _Je me disputais avec un enfant de trois ans !_

 _Et il lisait beaucoup et vite. Il pouvait finir un livre en un jour et sa mémoire est infaillible !_

 _Il préférait le sucre au sel._

 _Contrairement à Itachi, Sasuke était un peu joufflu et c'était facile de savoir à quoi il pensait. Itachi restait discret et préférait que Sasuke ait toute l'attention de ses parents._

 _Ce jour là, il neigeait légèrement et tous les enfants du parc se lançaient des boules de neige. Tous sauf Itachi et moi. Enfin, ça c'était avant que cette fille aux cheveux bleus ne se pointe. Ma bonne humeur disparût immédiatement. Et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je devins la cible de Sasuke._

 _Quand, lui aussi, il vit la bleu il accouru vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras. C'était clair pour moi: Sasuke ne m'aimait pas !_

 _Elle avait passé toute la journée avec nous, collée au bras d'Itachi sans que celui-ci ne se plaigne. Et Sasuke avait été docile, ne les lâchant pas d'une semelle, les yeux brillants._

 _Konan avait une grande place dans le cœur des frères Uchiwa. J'ai souhaité qu'elle disparaisse._

… _._

 _Mon souhait s'était réalisé mais pas de la bonne façon. Deux semaines après le début des cours, Konan avait fait un accident. Ce jour là, après les cours, ses parents n'étaient pas venu la chercher. Itachi n'était pas venu en cours et quand mes parents sont arrivés je ne l'ai pas proposé de monter avec nous._

 _On apprenait plus tard qu'en voulant rentrer toute seule, elle n'avait pas fait attention aux feux de signalisation et une voiture l'avait tamponné._

 _Elle avait passé deux semaines dans le coma. Sa chambre d'hôpital n'était jamais vide et le plus régulier était Itachi. Il y allait après les cours et les week-ends. Il était encore plus renfermé que d'habitude, plus solitaire et plus silencieux._

 _Quand je suis allée chez eux avec mes parents, oncle Fugaku et tante Mikoto s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leur fils à l'hôpital. Sasuke était triste, ça se voyait. Il me parlait encore moins qu'avant._

 _Une semaine après son réveille, je suis allée lui rendre visite. J'avais fait un gros effort, hésitant constamment avant de franchir chaque porte de l'hôpital. J'ai acheté des fleurs et des chocolats – avec mon argent de poche – et ma mère m'a accompagné._

 _Mais elle a reçut un appel et s'est arrêtée à l'entrée du couloir. J'ai continué toute seule jusqu'à sa chambre, quand j'entre-ouvrit la porte je me rendis compte de mon erreur: Itachi embrassait cette fille._

 _Ma mère ne comprit pas pourquoi je sortais en courant sans à priori avoir vu mon "ami". Je ne l'ai donné aucune explication et elle s'est juste contentée de me ramener à la maison._

… _._

 _Des jours après, Konan avait dû déménager à cause de ses soucis de santé et à cause du travail de son père._

 _Le seul obstacle entre Itachi et moi n'était plus et, de fil en aiguille, on est devenu très proche. J'étais peut-être une roue de secours, mais le plus important était que je sois proche de lui. Un an après, je dormais dans sa chambre, envahissais son espace personnel, lui faisais des blagues pourries auxquelles il riait pour me faire plaisir et j'énervais son petit frère. Je faisais partie de la famille et ils me le montrait bien._

… _._

 _-_ _ **Dis, Itachi, elle te manque Konan ?**_ _Lui avais-je demandé._

 _Cette question hantait mon esprit depuis des mois, depuis qu'elle avait appelé chez eux et que c'est moi qui avait répondu sans transmettre son message. Ce soir là, je dormais chez lui. Il m'avait prêté son lit et lui, il était allongé sur un fûton les yeux fermés. Il était environ quatre heures du matin et je savais qu'il avait sommeil. J'avais passé la nuit à perturbé son sommeil avec mes pitreries._

 _Du haut de son lit, je le regardais silencieusement, attendant sa réaction et attentive à la moindre de ses expressions._

 _ **-Un peu,**_ _il avait l'air neutre mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il ne me regardait pas._

 _-_ _ **Tu l'aimais ?**_

 _Il se tourna vers moi puis ouvrit les yeux, c'est à cet instant que J'ai su que je n'aimerais personne d'autre que lui._

 _-_ _ **Mh.**_

 _ **-Tu l'aimais comment ?**_

 _Il grogna un peu puis referma les yeux._

 _ **-Izumi, j'ai vraiment sommeil là !**_

 _Il ne m'avait pas répondu et on n'en avait plus jamais parlé._

 _Et moi, tu m'aimes comment ? C'est la question que j'aurai dû lui posé, mais j'ai jamais eu le courage de le lui demandé._

 _Et puis un jour, moi aussi j'ai déménagé._

7

Je décide enfin de rentrer à la maison. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et après ce que m'a dit mon père je suis confiante. Tout ira bien ! Il doit être environ vingt-deux heures et les rues sont presque désertées. Quelques couples traînent ci et là, main dans la main et, peut-être que d'une certaine façon, je les envie.

Enfin devant le portillon de chez moi, je soupire avant d'entrer. Quand je franchi la porte centrale, Aoi me saute dessus ! Comme je disais, je n'ai pas beaucoup de force physique. Mes pieds s'emmêlent et nous tombons sur le parquet. Heureusement, il n'a rien. Par contre moi, je me suis sauvagement cogné la tête et cela n'a fait que raviver ma migraine.

Aoi, à califourchon sur moi, me regarde en souriant l'air satisfait. Alarmer par le bruit, ma mère débarque dans l'entrée. Quand elle nous voit, elle s'attendrie et rigole.

- **Il t'a bien eu !**

 **-Mamie, ma surprise a marché !**

Je me relève lentement en prenant appuie sur mes mains. J'ai vraiment mal à la tête ! Aoi quitte mes genoux et je me mets sur mes pieds avec une envie pressante de retrouver mon lit.

 **-Aoi t'a attendu longtemps.**

Je regarde ma mère et lui souris.

- **Hum, oui… J'avais besoin de réfléchir.**

 **-C'est quoi réfléchir ?**

Je l'ébouriffe les cheveux et lui caresse les joues avant de lui dire qu'il comprendra quand il sera grand.

- **Mais j'suis déjà grand ! Hein mamie que j'suis déjà grand !**

 **\- Oui, mais il faut que tu sois grand comme tonton Neji.**

 **\- Mais c'est dans longtemps ça !**

Je rigole et lui tends ma main.

- **Et si on allait dans la chambre ?**

 **-J'ai pas sommeil !** Proteste-t-il.

 **\- Je sais, je veux juste te montrer quelque chose de spéciale !** Je murmure mystérieusement. Je me tourne vers ma mère et quand je lui souris elle me caresse la joue.

- **Hi hi, maman a aussi droit aux caresses.**

 **-Mais Oui, elle aussi a une maman !** Rit ma mère, les mains sur les hanches.

Le rire de petit bonhomme inonde la pièce et je me dis que c'est vraiment agréable de l'entendre rire !

- **A demain 'man.**

Quand on arrive en haut des escaliers, Neji, dont la chambre n'est pas loin de la mienne, a l'air de m'attendre sur le palier. N'y prêtant pas attention j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et lorsque je m'apprête à entrer, il m'interpelle. Je roule des yeux et soupire.

- **Aoi steuplaît, tu veux bien m'attendre deux minutes ?**

Ses iris grisâtres se posent sur moi puis sur son oncle, il semble réfléchir pendant un moment, nous regardant tour à tour lorgnant à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Puis, il ferme complètement la porte et de suite je me tourne vers mon cousin.

Il n'a vraiment pas changé, il semble juste un peu moins aigri qu'avant. J'ai arrêté de m'amuser avec Neji quand je suis entrée en primaire, soit la même année où mon oncle a décidé de déménager pour retrouver sa petite amie – aujourd'hui sa femme – . Sa ressemblance avec mon père, qui s'est accentuée avec l'âge, est déstabilisante. On aurait presque dit que nous sommes même père ! Son visage, comme dans mes souvenirs de notre adolescence, est toujours aussi impassible. Sa posture est droite, les mains fourrées dans les poches, nonchalant.

Je veux qu'il parle en premier parce que moi, je n'ai rien à dire. Je m'adosse contre le mur et croise les mains. Un micro sourire étire ses lèvres et il prend enfin la parole :

- **Ça fait longtemps,** puis il s'adoucit légèrement quand il ajoute, **tu m'as manqué !**

Je hausse les sourcils, surprise. J'ai en partie grandit avec Neji et jamais il ne m'a dit quelque chose comme ça. Même quand ils ont déménagé il s'est contenté d'un simple signe de la main alors que moi je pleurais à chaude larmes, suppliant mon oncle de rester avant de courir derrière la voiture alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Quand j'ai eu quatorze ans, il est venu passer les vacances à la maison et il était encore plus aigri que pendant son enfance. On avait pas passé de bonne vacance parce qu'on se disputait tout le temps et puis, quand il est retourné chez lui, je me suis sentie encore plus triste.

- **C'est… c'est nouveau !** Avouais-je après quelques minutes.

Il rigole et me sourit.

- **Je sais. Mais c'est vrai, je suis sincère.**

 **-Depuis quand tu dis ce genre de choses ?**

 **-Depuis que je l'ai rencontré.**

Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir.

- **Elle ?** Je soupire finalement en me rappelant de la fille de tout à l'heure, **Aah, tu parles de cette fille.**

 **\- Elle s'appelle Tenten.** Il me dit en souriant.

- **Tenten ? C'est un drôle de prénom ça.**

Il rigole et se rapproche de moi, s'adossant lui aussi contre le mûr. Il rigole beaucoup et c'est assez étrange de le voir ne fusse que sourire franchement.

- **Figure toi que j'ai pensé la même chose la première fois…**

Il y a un drôle de silence qui plane entre nous avant qu'il ne soupire et reprenne la parole.

- **Ça fait longtemps !**

 **-Mh… Tu l'as déjà dis,** je murmure.

 **-La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était plutôt tendu. Et puis plus rien. Quelques années après, j'apprends que t'attends un bébé et plus rien encore. Aucunes nouvelles.**

 **\- Je n'étais pas très stable.**

 **\- Et maintenant ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que ça va.**

 **\- Quand maman Hanae m'a dit que t'étais là, j'ai tout fait pour venir te voir. D'ailleurs papa te salut.**

 **-Mh, merci. Et pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?**

Il sort la main de la poche et s'ébouriffe un peu les cheveux, signe de sa nervosité.

- **Pour que tu rencontres Tenten. Tout le monde la connaît mis à part toi. Je suis sûr que tu vas l'aimer.**

 **-C'est ta fiancée ?** Je lève les sourcils, à moitié surprise. **Elle ne m'a pas fait bonne impression, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle me déteste et je ne trouve pas qu'elle te convienne.**

Je sens son regard sur moi mais je n'ose rien ajouter. C'est peut-être ça mon problème, je n'ose jamais rien. Si j'avais eu le courage de faire certaines choses, je ne serai peut-être pas là aujourd'hui.

 **-Ah oui ? Je pensais que t'allais l'apprécier,** il murmure gêné.

 **-L'important c'est que tu l'aimes non ? Par contre je ne savais pas que tu aimais le style garçon manqué,** je hausse les épaules. **Ta dernière petite amie… Hime c'est ça ? Elle était bien plus féminine et elle avait du caractère.**

Étrangement, je deviens très bavarde !

- **Comment tu la connais ?**

 **\- Elle était passée ici, un soir, quand j'étais enceinte. Maman nous a présenté, on a fait connaissance. Je l'ai trouvé sympa.** J'énumère machinalement.

- **Ah !**

Je commence à avoir sommeil et demain J'ai un énorme trajet à faire. Et puis, je trouve vraiment étrange de parler aussi naturellement avec lui.

- **Hum, écoute c'est super sympa de parler avec toi mais…**

 **\- Je sais,** il m'interromps, **j'essayais juste d'avoir une conversation normale avec toi.**

Je me mets face à lui et pose doucement ma main sur son épaule.

 **-Merci. Bonne nuit.** Je dis avant de me diriger vers ma chambre.

- **Et pour Tenten ?**

 **-Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à ce que je lui parle ?**

 **-Oui, vous êtes toutes les deux importantes pour moi.**

 **-On verra demain,** je dis simplement.

J'ouvre la porte et la referme aussitôt. Non mais quelle soirée ! Je suis émotionnellement épuisée. Sur mon lit, Aoi est sagement assis et me sourit.

 **-J'ai été rapide ?**

 **\- Pas plus qu'une tortue !** Il rigole, faisant ressortir ses fossette.

Je m'approche et m'allonge près de lui.

- **Moi je l'aurais quand même battue pendant une course !**

Il rit et s'allonge aussi, tournant son visage vers moi. Nos regards s'accrochent et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à son père en caressant ses cheveux.

- **C'est trop bien de te voir en vrai.**

Je lui souris tendrement et m'approche pour lui faire un câlin. Son petit corps blottît contre le mien, ses cheveux caressant mon menton et cette chaleur qu'il me transmet m'apaisent tellement ! Je dépose un baiser sur son front et lui sourit quand il lève un peu la tête.

- **Je suis contente de te voir aussi. Bientôt, on se verra tous les jours.**

 **-On viendra souvent voir papi ?**

 **-Tu l'aimes beaucoup ?**

 **-Mh.**

 **-On fera comme tu veux Aoi.**

… **.**

Le lendemain est arrivé un peu trop vite à mon goût, je baille encore avant de finir mon verre de jus d'orange d'un trait. Et puis, je me suis levée très tôt. Va savoir pourquoi !?

Ma mère est déjà debout et s'attèle à faire le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Je l'aide un peu tout en profitant pour manger avant que tout le monde descende. Heureusement pour moi, ma migraine est passée. Ça va mieux. Je nettoie rapidement mon verre et met la table. Ma mère me regarde du coin de l'œil puis se tourne complètement vers moi.

- **On aurait pu manger tous ensemble !**

Je m'attendais bien à cette réplique.

 **-Hanabi me déteste 'man, j'veux pas plomber l'ambiance. Et la copine de…**

 **-Fiancée.**

 **-Oui oui,** je roule des yeux, **la « fiancée » de Neji ne m'apprécie pas.**

 **-Mais tu t'en vas ce soir, c'est l'occasion d'être un peu en famille !**

 **-J'ai les affaires d'Aoi à ranger.**

 **\- Je pourrais t'aider, c'est dans ma chambre où ses affaires sont rangés.**

 **-Merci de te proposer 'man, j'aurais vraiment besoin de toi.** Je lui souris largement.

- **Mais…**

 **-J'ai déjà déjeuner.**

Elle fronce les sourcils et croise les mains sur la poitrine, mécontente. Je connais ma mère autant qu'elle me connaît. Elle sait qu'elle n'arrivera pas à me convaincre.

- **Comme tu es têtue jeune fille !**

 **-J…**

 **-Mamie ?** Fait la voix de mon fils dans mon dos.

Maman se penche un peu pour voir derrière moi et je me retourne pour voir mon petit bonhomme à moitié endormi, se frottant doucement les yeux.

- **Oui bout d'chou,** répond ma mère en se rapprochant de lui.

- **B'jour,** il baille pendant que ma mère lui colle un bisou sur la joue alors que je lui souris en guise de réponse.

- **Tu as bien dormis ?**

 **-Mh, mais j'ai faim**.

- **Mamie va te servir, d'accord ?**

 **-Ou…**

Je hausse les sourcils et les interromps.

- **Hop hop hop, mais qu'est ce que j'entends la ?**

Ma mère et Aoi me regarde avec interrogation et je souris.

- **Tu vas d'abord prendre ton bain et te laver les dents.**

Aoi me regarde avec de grand yeux puis se tourne vers sa grand-mère.

- **Mais j'ai faim moiiiii !**

 **-'Nata, il pourra le faire plus tard,** plaide ma mère.

- **Non, c'est pas c'que tu m'as appris ! Et puis…**

 **-Arrêtes de faire la fille parfaite, si t'avais écouté maman on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui !**

Je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître la voix mécontente d'Hanabi et inconsciemment je lâche un soupire et jette un regard à ma mère, elle me sourit et me lance un regard complice.

 **-Ici, Aoi mange d'abord ensuite il fait sa toilette !**

 **-Bonjour 'bi, tu as bien dormis chérie ?** Intervient ma mère en se rapprochant d'elle pour lui plaquer un baiser sur la joue. **Tu sais que c'est pas bien d'être de si mauvaise humeur de bon matin,** chantonne t-elle.

- **C'est elle qui me met dans cette état !** Elle tire une chaise s'assoit puis ronchonne **si Aoi a faim il mange c'est tout !**

 **-Bien sûr chérie, 'Nata emmène le p'tit faire sa toilette.**

 **-Maman !**

Je lui montre ma langue puis affiche un sourire victorieux alors que je conduis le bonhomme à l'étage.

- **Tu n'es jamais de mon côté !**

 **-Mais oui, mais oui chérie.**

Je les entends brièvement avant de m'éloigner complètement. J'aurai dû venir beaucoup plus tôt ! Au fond, c'est moins stressant d'avoir des parents aussi compréhensif. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je pose mon fils au sol et lui pince la joue.

- **T'es moins bavard le matin toi !**

 **-Mh,** il baille et me sourit, **papi dit que le matin on reste bien gentil.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour bien se charger qu'il dit,** il hausse les épaules et retire ses vêtements.

- **Se charger ?**

 **-Mh, j'suis pas bien chargé encore.**

Je rigole un peu, le conduis dans la cage de douche puis décroche le pommeau. Mon père utilise vraiment de drôles de mots !

- **Les autres jours tata 'bi, elle fait ma toilette.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **-Mh, elle dit que quand elle était p'tite comme moi c'est toi qui faisait sa toilette.**

 **-Mh, c'est vrai !**

Il sourit largement et je lui mets du champoing dans les cheveux.

- **Tu veux fermer les yeux deux secondes s'il te plaît.**

J'ouvre l'arrivée d'eau puis lave rapidement ses cheveux. Ils sont doux et pas aussi ébène que ceux de son père. Je le rince complètement et il ouvre les yeux.

- **Ça va ?**

 **-Mh**

Quelques minutes plus tard, séché, habillé et vraiment bien parfumé, j'emmène le bonhomme prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand je descends, tout le monde est déjà à table. Je les salut brièvement puis demande à maman de m'aider pour les valises. J'ai bien fais de venir en voiture ! On ferait bien de partir tôt parce que j'ai encore des dossiers à préparer pour le travail et les billets d'avion ont déjà été réservés. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment je vais me débrouiller avec lui !?

J'y penserai plus tard !

….

La dernière valise est bouclée, pour un petit garçon Aoi a vraiment beaucoup de vêtements ! Maman est allé dans sa chambre se changer afin de m'accompagner à l'aéroport – même si je suis déjà assez grande pour y aller toute seule, et puis j'ai une voiture ! –. Je m'allonge lourdement sur le lit et regarde le plafond, une nouvelle vie va commencer pour mon fils et moi. Enfin, surtout moi. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre lentement et en tournant un peu la tête je vois la fiancée de mon cousin et ma sœur entrer.

Ne perdant pas de temps, ma « belle-cousine » se pointe devant moi et je me redresse lentement. Elle plisse les yeux pendant un moment puis, en me voyant regarder ma montre, elle soupire avant de me dire :

- **Je ne comprends pas comment une mère peut abandonner son enfant. Je trouve que tu es lâche et égoïste. Je ne tenais absolument pas à te rencontrer et je ne sais pas pourquoi Neji voulait autant te voir. Tu as une famille si aim…**

 **\- Tu as finis,** je l'interromps.

Elle fronce les sourcils et n'ajoute plus rien. Je regarde de nouveau ma montre et me rends compte que mon vol est pour bientôt. Je me lève promptement et me dirige vers les deux valises dans un coin de la pièce.

- **Hanabi, si tu as quelque chose à ajouter c'est le moment.**

Elle me regarde longuement puis me tend un petit carnet.

- **J'y ai mis tous ce qu'Aoi aime et n'aime pas. Ce qu'il faut faire pour qu'il dorme un peu plus vite et comment réagir quand…** les trémolos de sa voix pleine d'émotion m'attendrisse. Elle se tait et renifle avant d'ajouter : **prend bien soin de lui.**

Je prends le carnet remplis d'instruction et lui souris.

- **Merci,** puis je me tourne vers Tenten, **je ne sais pas exactement ce que Neji a vu chez toi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Moi aussi je ne t'aime pas beaucoup. Au revoir !**

Je tire les valises et sors de la chambre. Quand je descends les escaliers, je vois Naruto, Konohamaru , quelques personnes que je connais pas, mes parents et mon cousin dans l'entrée. Ils semblent tous lui dire au revoir lui faisant promettre de venir pour les vacances et de ne pas les oublier.

Quand ma mère me voit, elle essuie ses yeux et me fait un sourire avant que mon cousin prennent les valises et les mettent dans la voiture. Aoi ne lâche pas sa main et semble chercher quelqu'un.

- **Elle est où tata 'bi, j'veux la voir !**

Mon père me lance un regard et je soupire avant de regarder vers l'étage.

 **-Elle arrive ne t'inquiètes pas.**

Naruto me regarde aussi, en fait, tous ceux présent n'arrêtent pas de me regarder. Ce qui est, soit dit en passant, vraiment embarrassant. Je me sens rougir, alors je me contente de baisser les yeux.

Après quelques minutes Hanabi et Tenten descendent. Aoi lâche la main de sa grand-mère et court vers sa tante, lui sautant dessus.

 **-Tata 'bi tu viens avec nous, hein ? Y a plein de place.**

Elle murmure, émue et en sanglot :

- **Tu vas beaucoup me manquer Aoi ! Si tu veux revenir n'importe quand, même demain, t'as juste à prendre le portable de ta maman, m'appeler et hop je viendrai te chercher ! Tu connais comment on fait non ?**

 **-Mh, tu m'a dit comment on fait.**

 **-Alors t'as juste à m'appeler et je viendrai aussi vite que possible.**

 **\- Aussi vite que Flash ?**

Elle rigole légèrement et le serre plus fort.

- **Aussi vite que Flash !**

 **-Je t'aime tata 'bi.**

Elle le repose, caresse ses joues et ses cheveux et lui fait des bises sur chaque joue.

 **-Je t'aime aussi mon grand !**

Il sourit et met ses petites mains sur ses joues.

 **-Plus que 'Maru ?**

Sans hésiter elle reprend :

- **Plus que 'Maru !**

Ne semblant pas être vexé celui-ci se rapproche d'eux et le prend dans ses bras puis l'ébouriffe un peu les cheveux.

- **Allez viens, C'est l'heure !**

Konohamaru l'emmène jusqu'à la voiture – lui et toutes les personnes venu lui dire au revoir – et moi je me tourne vers mes parents puis vers ma petite sœur.

- **Je vous remercie pour tout. Il est temps que je prenne mes responsabilités et je ferai mon possible pour être une mère aussi forte et douce que toi 'Man. Hanabi, je suis désolée de t'avoir déçu en tant que grande sœur maintenant il faudra que tu t'occupes de toi.** Je soupire légèrement et souris à mon père avant de foncer dans ses bras. **Je t'aime papa ! C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.**

Il me sourit et me caresse les joues. Ça se voit que lui aussi est touché par le départ de son petit fils mais il ne m'empêchera pas de l'emmener, il me fait confiance.

- **Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, sur moi.**

Quand je quitte la maison avec ma mère je sens que nouvelles portes s'ouvrent à moi, peut-être que cette fois tout ira bien. Non. Tout ira bien ! Je pourrai enfin aller de l'avant… enfin, je l'espère !

7

La journée de dimanche est d'un ennuie mortel ! J'essaie de me concentrer sur le livre que j'ai entre les mains mais rien n'y fait. J'ai envie de sortir et bouger, voir du monde et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense hors mis Itachi et sa famille – ainsi que Kisame – je ne connais personne. Et non, mes collègues de travail ne comptent pas !

Je dépose mon ordinateur sur le lit et m'allonge regardant le plafond. La journée chez les Uchiwa me revient en mémoire et je me demande vraiment qui est cette fille qu'Itachi aime autant. La seule qui me vient en tête c'est Konan. Ce pourrait-il qu'ils se soient revus récemment ?

Je me relève promptement et tire mon ordinateur. Je lance rapidement une recherche sur elle et j'apprends qu'elle est sur Tokyo. Je fronce les sourcils et relève l'adresse de son entreprise. Internet peut être utile parfois. Elle est architecte dans un société assez connu. Qui l'aurait cru ?! On pourrait même travailler ensemble un de ces jours.

 _Au moins j'ai quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui, rencontré une vieille connaissance !_

Mais, est-ce qu'Itachi se souvient d'elle ? C'est même pas une question à poser, il m'avait dit l'aimer et c'est bien entendu la seule fille que je connaisse qui aurait pu attirer son attention !

 _Allons voir, cette chère Konan !_

…

Je vérifie encore l'adresse sur mon portable et regarde mon GPS. Je lève légèrement les yeux et me rends compte qu'elle reste vraiment dans un grand immeuble. J'appuie sur l'interphone et attends pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'une voix que je ne reconnaît pas être celle de Konan me réponde.

C'est une voix d'homme, une voix assez douce et un peu autoritaire.

- **Je suis une amie à Konan.**

Je réponds à sa question quand il demande qui est là. Bien sûr, je ne fais même pas partie de son cercle d'amie et puis je ne l'ai jamais aimé ! Mais pour avoir des informations sur Itachi je suis prête à tout.

 **-Entrez,** me permet-il après plusieurs minutes.

La porte s'ouvre et j'entre dans l'immeuble. La décoration même me renseigne sur le genre de personnes habitant ces appartements. C'est bien entretenus et très luxueux, un vigile me conduit jusqu'à l'ascenseur et les nombreux sièges qu'il y a dans l'entrée donnent l'impression que les personnes vivant ici n'ont pas l'habitude de recevoir leurs visiteurs chez eux.

Je remercie le monsieur et quelque minutes plus tard je me retrouve devant la porte de l'appartement de Konan. Je frappe légèrement et aussitôt quelqu'un m'ouvre.

C'est un monsieur grand et élégamment vêtus, mais ses cheveux sont de couleur orange… étrange ! Je fronce légèrement les sourcils et il me demande d'entrer. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur la décoration de son appartement que tout de suite je tombe sur la chevelure bleutée de l'ancienne camarade d'Itachi.

- **Eh bien, mais regarder qui voilà !**

Elle est élancée et ses cheveux toujours aussi bleu sont coupé court, faisant ressortir les traits assez fins de son visage. Elle est cintrée dans un simple Jean slim et un croc top qui laisse entrevoir son nombril.

Une chose est sûre, elle m'énerve toujours autant !

- **Bonjour à toi aussi, Konan.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Oh la la je suis trop contente de pouvoir enfin poster ! J'ai encore eu de nouveaux followers merci beaucoup, c'est tellement bien de se savoir lu ( c'est un peu bizarre c'que je viens de dire... ouais mais tant pis ah ah ah !) J'ai même eu droit à des reviews en anglais ( Si ça c'est pas la classe ! ).**_

 _ **I do really appreciate your review, I know that at the beginning of the story Itachi seems to be very bad and he deserve your anger but step by step we'll know the truth... I don't want to spoil okay just wait and you'll see or you'll read ah ah ah !**_

 _ **Bon... après mon mini speech en anglais (qui n'est d'ailleurs pas très excellent... sorry for the mistakes guys ) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Enjoy ! Biz biz**_

* * *

Chapitre 8

 _C'est ma troisième année dans cette ville. Elle est plus petite, moins bruyante et plus ennuyante que Tokyo mais je m'y plais bien. J'aime l'ambiance, l'accueil, la discrétion que m'offre cette ville et la disponibilité de ses habitants. L'université est excellente bien que publique. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais envisagé de faire mes études dans une université aussi banale, mais je ne regrette rien._

 _La vie de riche me dégoûte, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus !_

 _Je baille un peu et détourne mon regard de la baie vitrée pour le poser sur mon professeur d'économie et Gestion, ennuyé. Son cours est un vrai somnifère et personne n'en connaît la véritable cause, c'est selon. Pour ma part c'est peut-être parce que je sais presque tout sur le sujet ou alors c'est sa voix et son manque d'enthousiasme qui font cette effet là, mais bon peu importe._

 _J'aurais très bien pu rester chez moi… enfin, si je peux appeler ça chez moi ! Je loue un petit appartement en colocation avec un étudiant en art qui a une fascination pour les explosifs et qui est très bavard, une première année. Sachant que je n'aime pas le bruit cette colocation est horrible. Je me demande s'il ne serait pas un peu terroriste lui ?! Ça mérite réflexion !_

 _Voilà déjà deux mois que les cours ont recommencé et je m'ennuie ! Je passe mon temps libre à rejeter les appels de ma mère, à ignoré ceux de mon petit frère qui, à force, n'essaie même plus d'appeler. Ensuite, quand je suis trop blasé pour lire des cours que j'ai déjà mémorisé, je flâne dans les rues de la ville ou je vais dans le café où je travaille à temps partiel. J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais ma vie dans cette ville et quand j'étais à Tokyo on quelque chose en commun : elles sont des routines. Mais ici, je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre. J'aime cette routine, c'est celle que j'ai choisi._

 _J'ai fuis. Je n'ai pas voulu assumer mes responsabilités et être un mort-vivant. Une personne dont la vie serait constamment dictée par sa famille ou la société. Non pas que j'en étais incapable mais j'avais besoin de liberté et je l'ai eu. J'avais besoin de mettre un terme à tous ces faux semblant. Je ne voulais pas d'une routine imposée._

 _Lorsque le professeur décrète la fin du cours, je range mes affaires et m'apprête à sortir quand on m'interpelle :_

 _-_ _ **Hey, Itachi !**_

 _Je me retourne et hausse légèrement les sourcils, la mine fatiguée._

 _-_ _ **Ouuuuuh, t'as pas l'air en forme toi ? Tu as un problème ?**_

 _ **\- Bonjour à toi aussi Kisame et non, tout va bien.**_

 _Il plisse les yeux puis hausse les épaules. C'est peut-être ce que j'aime avec lui, il ne me force pas à parler. Il est probablement le seul à s'être rendu que je suis issu d'une famille riche. Kisame m'offre un sourire carnassier et me tapote l'épaule, son visage se rapproche du miens quand il me dit en murmurant :_

 _-_ _ **Vu que tu vas bien, ça te dirais de me prêter tes notes…**_

 _ **-Laisse moi deviner : t'as encore dormis pendant le cours ?!**_

 _Il hoche la tête puis se justifie :_

 _ **\- Mais c'est pas ma faute si ce prof a une voix soporifique !**_ _Il soupire, boudeur._ _ **Aller, tu me les prêtes !?**_

 _ **\- Mais Oui,**_ _je roule des yeux, habitué,_ _ **et ce n'est sûrement pas pour t'encourager à la paresse,**_ _je rigole._

 _Il rigole aussi et nous nous sourions, complices, puis, quand nous quittons la salle, il ne dit plus rien le regard vague. Kisame et moi nous sommes rencontrés lors de ma première année dans cette ville, il a été sympa à sa façon – si on entend par sympa le fait de faire des plaisanteries morbides sur des requins mangeur d'hommes, oui il a été sympa – mais, comme garçon, je l'ai trouvé trop bavard et fouineur quand il m'a dit savoir qui j'étais tout en me promettant qu'il le garderait pour lui. Je lui ai fais confiance en soupirant et il ne me l'a jamais fais regretté._

 _Je le regarde du coin de l'œil attendant qu'il me fasse part de ce qui le rend si pensif. Contrairement à moi, il n'a aucun mal à dire ce qui le dérange, il a une plus grande confiance en moi que j'en ai en lui._

 _-_ _ **Je ne continuerai pas ici,**_ _il dit abruptement._

 _Je le regarde brièvement pour qu'il m'en dise plus mais il n'ajoute rien et je préfère respecter son silence, comme il l'a toujours fait pour moi. Il s'arrête soudainement et je l'imite._

 _-_ _ **Je pars demain soir.**_

 _ **-Demain…**_ _je répète._

 _ **-Ouais…**_

 _Je le regarde impassible afin de masquer ma surprise et je fini par soupirer, exaspéré par cet air coupable mais déterminer que je lis sur son visage._

 _-_ _ **Est-ce que mon père a quelque chose à y voir ?**_

 _Il n'a pas besoin de le dire que je le devine aisément. Il aime trop cette ville pour s'en aller de son plein grès aussi rapidement et, tout ça, sans avoir obtenu sa licence._

 _ **-Je vois que tu connais bien ta famille !**_ _Il rigole mais ça ne me fais pas rire._

 _Il se gratte la tête, embarrassé et moi je roule des yeux, contrarié d'avoir tapé dans le mille et me détourne de lui, continuant mon chemin._

 _-_ _ **Bon voyage.**_

 _ **-Attends, tu ne cherches pas à savoir où je vais et ce qu'il m'a proposé ?**_

 _ **-Non, si tu as accepté c'est que c'était le plus important pour toi. Au revoir.**_

 _Plus important que notre amitié._

 _Je m'en vais pour de bon n'essayant pas de me retourner une derrière fois. Cette fois, mon père a réussit à me surprendre, je ne m'y attendais pas. Il est vraiment près à tout pour me voir revenir. Ma détermination à ne plus les revoir est à son comble. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux !_

 _Il a fini par avoir Kisame. Il a attendu deux ans. Deux ans. Il a attendu que je m'habitue à lui pour le soudoyer, pour que ça me fasse encore plus mal que le départ de ceux qui sont partis après quelques mois. Il a eu raison, ça fait mal !_

 _Et avant que je m'en rende compte, je me retrouve à terre. Je regarde immédiatement autour de moi pour voir ce qui m'est arrivé. Plusieurs livres sont éparpillés et la jeune fille en face de moi se confond en excuse tout en les ramassant. Tout se met en place et j'ai l'impression d'avoir bousculé cette fille. D'ailleurs, elle en a des bouquins celle-là !_

 _Je soupire légèrement et calme ma respiration avant de me lever pour lui venir en aide, je suis quand-même bien élevé, que dirai ma mère si je ne le faisais pas. Je ramasse tout ce que je peux et le lui tends. Je fronce les sourcils en la voyant rougir comme une tomate. Je l'observe et je hausse les sourcils en m'attardant sur son apparence, des mèches s'échappent de son chignon désordonné et elle a des verres en cul de bouteille en plein visage. Elle porte des vêtements que je juge bien trop grand pour elle et un gros sac à dos. Qui emmène encore des sac à dos en fac ? Rien à dire cette fille est étrange ! Je plisse les yeux puis soupire mentalement._

 _Génial, une surdouée et nouvelle étudiante !_

 _Elle me tend doucement ses mains déjà remplis avec les livres qu'elle a récupéré. Je soupire encore, le bon Dieu devrait me bénir pour toutes mes bonnes actions._

 _ **-Où se trouve ton casier ?**_

 _Elle me regarde puis baisse les yeux en rougissant._

 _-_ _ **En fait, j'en reviens.**_

 _ **\- Tu vas où avec tous ces livres ?**_

 _ **-A la bibliothèque.**_

 _Et un rat de bibliothèque en plus, c'est bien ma veine !_

 _-_ _ **Bon bah, allons-y…eeuuuh ?**_

 _ **-Hinata !**_ _Fait-elle spontanément puis elle rougis et baisse le regard._

 _ **-Moi c'est Itachi,**_ _je rigole puis ouvre la marche._ _ **Si tu as encore besoin d'un porte bouquins n'hésite pas !**_ _Ou alors fais le en petit lot, je me retiens de dire._

 _Pourquoi j'ai dit ça !?_

 _Elle me regarde, étonné puis sourit chaleureusement. Elle a dû avoir une rentrée difficile celle la._

 _-_ _ **Ok.**_

…

 _Ça fait déjà deux semaines depuis le départ de Kisame, les cours m'ennuient toujours autant et point positif, je n'ai plus à prêter mes notes à quelqu'un ! Ce qui les rend inutile. Je range mes affaires et décide de faire un tour à la bibliothèque, histoire d'emprunter des bouquins pour me divertir._

 _Je déambule à travers les rayons, cherchant des livres sur l'économie. Je sélectionne quelques uns et m'assoie sur une des tables – oui oui sur la table, comme chez lui quoi. Histoire d'être plus à l'aise – pour les feuilleter avant de les emprunter. Quand je prends le premier livre, quelque chose sur la table attire mon attention. Je prends le petit badge entre mes doigts et me rends compte qu'il y a une carte lecteur à l'intérieur et au dos du badge une carte d'étudiant. La personne qui les a perdu aura beaucoup de mal à en avoir d'autres. Et puis comment peut-on oublier ce genre de chose ? Je hausse les épaules et m'apprête à les rendre où je les ai prises quand le prénom et le visage sur la carte d'étudiant me font penser à quelqu'un._

 _-_ _ **Hinata, Hinata, Hinata… j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part**_ _, je réfléchis un moment puis le jour du départ de Kisame me reviens en mémoire._ _ **Ah, la binoclarde ! Hinata Hyuga c'est donc tout son nom. Née le 27 décembre… tiens tiens, le cadeau de noël de ses parents. Elle est en droit en plus ! Je comprends pourquoi elle lit autant .**_

 _Oui, c'est étrange mais j'aime me parler à moi-même._

 _Je regarde attentivement sa photo et me rends compte qu'elle ne porte pas ses lunettes, son regard est si… innocent ! Et ses yeux sont différents, ils ont quelque chose de particulier que j'arrive pas à définir. Je n'avais pas pu les observer la première fois à cause de ses culs de bouteille et puis… je n'avais pas le temps pour ça mais elle est plutôt jolie dans son genre._

 _Sans prendre le temps de feuilleter mes livres comme prévu, je les prends tous et me dirige vers la réception._

 _-_ _ **Madame Chiyo ?**_

 _Elle se redresse légèrement et arrange ses lunettes._

 _-_ _ **Ah, mon petit Itachi… tu viens encore emprunter des livres !? Mais tu n'as pas encore rendu les anciens !**_ _Remarque t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur son ordinateur._

 _Mine de rien, j'ai été surpris quand je l'ai vu l'utiliser la première fois. Même les personnes âgées s'y connaissent maintenant en technologie – la belle époque ! –. Je me gratte nerveusement le crâne quand je croise son regard noisette, j'avais complètement oublié mes emprunts._

 _-_ _ **Oui, c'est vrai. Je vous les ramène demain. En attendant, j'ai vraiment besoin de ceux-là.**_ _Je l'implore en affichant mon plus beau sourire, elle ne me refuse jamais rien !_

 _Elle soupire légèrement puis hoche la tête._

 _-_ _ **Seulement parce que c'est toi mon grand.**_

 _ **-Merci. En passant, est-ce que vous connaissez cette jeune fille, madame Chiyo ?**_

 _Elle me prend la carte des mains et l'observe attentivement. Je suis sûr qu'elle la connaît, la vieille Chiyo n'oublie aucun visage – surtout celui de ceux qui viennent régulièrement à la bibliothèque –._

 _-_ _ **C'est difficile de la reconnaître sans ses lunettes mais oui, c'est la petite Hinata ! Elle est très polie et serviable... Pourquoi tu la cherche, elle te plaît ?**_ _Elle demande avec un petit sourire taquin._

 _Je rigole un peu et secoue négativement la tête._

 _-_ _ **Non, j'ai juste trouvé sa carte d'étudiant et je veux la lui rendre.**_

 _Elle soupire puis me tend le badge et enregistre mes livres._

 _ **\- Je ne peux pas t'aider mon grand. Je sais juste qu'elle vient ici tous les lundis et…les vendredis. Le lundi pour emprunter des livres et le vendredi elle m'aide à ranger.**_

 _Je grimace en me rendant compte que durant ces jours là je finis mes cours très tard._

 _ **\- Elle ne vient pas les autres jours ?**_

 _ **\- Si, quelques fois elle vient le mercredi et reste jusqu'à la fermeture. Mais c'est tout.**_

 _J'ai vraiment à faire à un rat de bibliothèque !_

 _-_ _ **Je vois.**_

 _Elle me tend les livres puis me dit :_

 _ **-Tu peux laisser le badge avec moi, je lui remettrai quand je la verrais.**_ _Elle hausse les épaules, l'air de rien._ _ **Je suis sûr que cette petite ne fréquente que la bibliothèque !**_ _Elle rigole._

 _Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes puis, au moment où je veux lui donner ma réponse, elle rigole encore et me dis :_

 _ **-Je t'ai bien dit que la petite Hinata te plaît… t'inquiètes pas, je garde ça pour moi !**_

 _Elle me fait un clin d'œil et je secoue la tête ne sachant pas trop comment protester face à cette vieille dame. A court de mot, je me contente de lui sourire en la remerciant pour ces informations et récupère_ _mes_ _livres_ _._

 _Quand je sors du bâtiment, je regarde encore une fois le badge. C'est bien trouvé, elle a mit ses cartes ensemble pour pas les perdre mais au final elle a oublié son badge. Elle devait être pressée celle-là … et puis, pourquoi j'ai pas remit le badge à madame Chiyo ? Ça aurait été bien plus facile. Non, je veux le lui remettre personnellement, je veux voir ses yeux._

 _Hinata Hyuga._

8

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et cherche mon portable à tâtons. Il fait noir dans ma chambre, ce qui est dû à mes épais rideaux, d'ailleurs je préfère quand c'est ainsi. Quand je trouve enfin mon portable je regarde l'heure et me rends compte qu'il est midi passé. J'ai énormément dormis cette fois, ce qui est sûrement dû à mon jogging d'hier soir. J'en ai fais trop.

Je n'ai rien à faire le dimanche, pas de dossier en retard ni d'amis à voir. Je passe juste cette journée dans mon lit, à regarder le plafond et à penser au passé. A vrai dire, je suis prisonnier du passé, c'est là-bas que réside tous mes souvenirs et je crois… mon bonheur. Oui, j'étais heureux.

 _J'étais…_

Mon bonheur s'est évaporé comme le brouillard disparaît dès l'apparition des premiers rayons de soleil. Aujourd'hui, j'ai juste l'impression d'être bloqué dans le présent et de n'être qu'une vulgaire marionnette ballotté par une routine exaspérante. Je suis pris au piège dans un cercle vicieux avec aucune possibilité de sortir, aucune qui ne soit risquée et tellement imprévisible.

Alors je survie, retardant autant que possible l'échéance qui me transformerait en ce que je n'ai jamais voulu être : un zombie. Vivre sans en profiter, sans passion, sans hobby et…sans amour. Vivre en étant privé de tous ce qui fait qu'on se sente vivant.

 _Survivre…_

Ça paraît tellement étrange mais c'est comme ça que je vois les choses.

Je me redresse légèrement, l'envie soudain de sortir d'ici, de m'évader et de disparaître. Mais je ne peux pas, je suis obligé de rester ici et finaliser ma transformation en zombie pour enfin ne plus m'inquiéter. Pour enfin avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Après avoir fait ma toilette, je décide de sortir de ma chambre et ça me surprend de trouver l'appartement aussi calme. Le dimanche est pourtant le jour « musique » de ma colocataire… ma colocataire. C'est comme ça que je la vois, je ne la considère plus comme une amie, ni comme une sœur et encore moins comme ma fiancée. Je n'arrive pas à la voir autrement, pourtant ô combien je sais qu'elle n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire. Elle est juste amoureuse de moi. C'est peut-être ça le problème, elle n'aurait pas dû m'aimer ou, du moins, pas de cette façon.

Je soupire en entrant dans la cuisine et c'est automatiquement que je me dirige vers la cafetière. Je prends mon café à quatorze heure mais j'y peux rien, c'est maintenant que débute ma journée bien que je ne sache toujours pas ce que je vais faire après. Le café m'aide à décompresser même si ce n'est que pendant quelques minutes.

Le café a au moins le mérite de me faire revivre mes souvenirs, il s'infiltre et répand un peu de chaleur dans mon être qui n'est que glacial. Quand je ferme les yeux, je me sens plus détendu.

8

 _Que c'est ennuyeux._

 _Je suis accoudé au comptoir, les yeux fermés… en plus, je dois me courber plus que d'ordinaire du coup, j'ai super mal au dos. Aujourd'hui, le café est irrémédiablement vide, aucun client en vu et puis je fais le service tout seul… Bon, il y a aussi le cuisinier donc je suis pas si seul que ça._

 _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est aussi vide, c'est pourtant samedi aujourd'hui ! Du coup moi j'ai juste envie de dormir. Je baille un grand coup et quand j'ouvre enfin les yeux, je sursaute légèrement et me redresse. La personne devant moi a l'air surprise et ne dit rien. Je la regarde longuement et grimace devant ses verres quand je n'arrive pas à voir ses yeux. Elle porte encore ces vêtements bien trop grand pour elle et derrière ses verres j'ai l'impression qu'elle me scrute entièrement… je n'aime pas ça._

 _Et pourquoi personne ne parle ?_

 _-_ _ **Eeeuuuh / Merci,**_ _disons-nous spontanément. Moi, pour mettre un terme à ce silence pesant et elle… elle j'en sais rien._

 _Son sourire disparaît aussitôt puis elle rougit violemment et baisse la tête quand elle croise mon regard. Son sourire est… rayonnant, enfin, je trouve que c'est rayonnant. Mon air impassible toujours plaqué sur le visage ne semble pas la mettre mal à l'aise alors, je souris imperceptiblement et secoue la tête en me trouvant ridicule._

 _-_ _ **Pour mon badge,**_ _elle ajoute après quelques secondes._

 _Je me souviens. J'ai ramené son badge à la maison puis, après trois jours, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle en aurait certainement besoin donc j'ai décidé de le remettre à madame Chiyo pour qu'elle le lui rende._

 _ **-Comment tu sais que c'était moi ?**_

 _Elle relève doucement la tête et sourit._

 _-_ _ **Madame Chiyo est… très descriptive… et puis… je me suis rappelée… de ton prénom.**_

 _Elle parle avec beaucoup de précaution, prenant son temps pour trouver de bons mots. Ça ne me plaît pas, moi aussi je fais la même chose. Je préfère les gens comme Kisame, ceux qui disent les choses comme elles viennent._

 _-_ _ **Je vois,**_ _je fais simplement. Quand je remarque qu'elle est toujours devant le comptoir je fronce les sourcils._ _ **Tu veux autre chose ?**_

 _Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me mettre autant sur la défensif…_

 _-_ _ **Me dis pas que tu m'as traqué jusqu'ici !**_ _Je hausse le ton et je me sens encore plus mal quand je vois son regard apeuré._

 _Elle me regarde sans rien dire et ce, pendant plusieurs secondes. Ensuite, quand j'ouvre la bouche pour m'excuser quelqu'un entre précipitamment dans le magasin._

 _ **-Oh eh Hinata, ils sont où nos cafés ? Ça fait cent ans qu'on attend là !**_

 _Elle se tourne vers lui puis baisse encore là tête. Le jeune homme à la chevelure brune me regarde puis se rapproche en fronçant les sourcils, menaçant._

 _-_ _ **Qu'est-c'que tu lui as fait ?**_

 _Je ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre et je n'en ai pas envie. Il soupire puis la prend par la main._

 _-_ _ **On s'en va,**_ _il annonce soudainement._ _ **T'inquiètes pas on trouvera un autre endroit.**_

 _Je me sens bête tout à coup. Je me gratte le crâne, embarrassé, puis capte le regard désapprobateur du cuisinier et je soupire avant de me poser de nouveau sur le comptoir._

8

Assisse sur le sofa, petit pied sur grand bien – bien entendu – j'observe le vase posé sur la tablette juste en face de moi. Il est beige. Je n'aime pas cette couleur. Elle est tellement terne… enfin, je la trouve terne. L'appartement de Konan est horriblement propre, je n'ai perçu aucune trace de poussière et ça m'énerve. Je déteste cette étiquette de fille parfaite qu'elle traîne partout – elle me va mieux de toute façon –.

Ça fait près de trente minutes depuis que j'attends assise ici, j'en ai presque mal au fessier. Pourquoi je suis ici bon sens ? Je tortille une mèche de cheveux et me retiens de bailler. En tout cas, le salon a le mérite d'être bien éclairé, quand bien même si j'avais été la décoratrice d'intérieur de cet appartement j'aurai fait beaucoup mieux !

Elle arrive enfin avec un dossier violet et s'assoie juste en face de moi après avoir déposé un verres de jus d'orange sur la tablette.

Quand mon regard se pose sur son visage, je fronce les sourcils n'aimant pas du tout l'expression qu'elle affiche et encore moins son sourire en coin.

- **Izumi ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas te revoir de si tôt.**

Elle sourit et ça m'énerve.

- **Moi non plus,** je réponds acerbe.

- **Pourtant, c'est bien toi qui as cherché à me voir.**

Le sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres et je ne le supporte pas.

- **Laisse moi deviner,** elle croise aussi ses jambes et pose son coude sur son genou pour soutenir sa tête, **malgré tout ce que t'as fait pour t'accaparer Itachi, il n'en a que faire de toi, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je respire profondément et lui sourit, ne me laissant pas achever par ses paroles.

 **\- Du tout, au contraire, tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais Itachi et moi sommes…**

 **-Fiancés,** elle m'interromps. **Évidemment que je le sais. Je sais tout sur Itachi, plus que tu n'en sauras jamais !** Me nargue-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils et plis les points.

 **-Vois-tu Izumi, je ne t'ai jamais apprécié.**

 **-C'est partagé,** je hausse les épaules.

Elle sourit encore puis pose le dossier sur la tablette.

- **Tout ce que tu veux savoir sur Itachi est à l'intérieur, fais-en bon usage !** Puis elle se lève, m'invitant à partir de chez elle.

- **Pourquoi tu m'aides alors que je ne t'ai rien demandé ?** Je demande sur le pas de la porte.

Elle me toise longuement puis croise les bras sur la poitrine.

\- **Dès l'instant où tu t'es présentée à ma porte j'ai su que tu venais pour lui, pour te renseigner, pour savoir si c'est à cause de moi que ça marche pas entre vous.** Puis elle souris, **Pourquoi je t'aide ? Parce que je veux te voir souffrir ma chérie.** Elle ajoute avant de claquer la porte devant mon nez.

 _Je n'ai même plus bu le jus, j'avais soif moi !_

Mon regard se pose ensuite sur le dossier. Elle a dû y passer beaucoup de temps. Je me demande si c'est vraiment utile de faire tout ça.

8

 **-Aoi tu restes bien à côté de moi, d'accord ?**

 **-Mh.**

Je lui jette un regard inquiet puis tire les valises serrant bien mon sac à main. Il y a bien trop de monde ici, ça me stresse et l'état d'Aoi me stresse aussi. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis que ma mère nous a laissé devant les portes de l'aéroport, elle n'a pas eu le courage de nous accompagner plus loin. Il reste silencieux, ne me répondant que par des onomatopées.

J'enregistre les bagages et me dirige vers l'embarquement quand je remarque que mon fils est resté derrière, regardant fixement la porte centrale du petit aéroport de Konoha. Je soupire puis me précipite vers lui pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

En le voyant aussi impassible, sans son magnifique sourire et son regard enjoué, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant Itachi. Je secoue la tête et me mets à sa hauteur.

 **-Aoi ?**

Il se tourne vers moi et je sens mon cœur se serrer quand je croise ses prunelle grises si terne et vide. Il me fait un sourire fade et se tourne de nouveau vers l'entrée.

- **Ils te manquent déjà, c'est ça ?** Je demande avec une douceur qui me surprend. **Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène ? C'est pas grave si tu restes… je viendrais te voir tous les week-ends, je t'le promet !**

Je lui fais un léger câlin et plonge de nouveau mes perles dans sa mer grisâtre. Il secoue la tête puis renifle doucement.

- **Je veux rester avec toi.**

...

L'atterrissage se passe normalement. Moi qui pensais qu'Aoi allait paniquer une fois dans l'engin, j'ai été agréablement surprise. Il s'est montré très calme… on dirait presque qu'il est serein. Oui… presque ! J'ai bien vu sa façon d'agripper les accoudoirs au moment de l'atterrissage, il était vraiment stressé.

 _Et ça le rend étrangement mignon._

Je glousse légèrement, attirant l'attention de mon fils puis lui sourit avant d'ébouriffer sa tignasse sombre. Il rougit puis détourne la tête sur le côté, embarrassé.

- **Je suis un grand garçon !** Il boude en croisant les bras sur sa petite poitrine.

- **Mais oui, bien sûr !**

Il rigole à son tour et ça me plaît de l'entendre. Ensuite, il enlève sa ceinture et viens se placer sur mes genoux, posant sa tête sur ma poitrine. Surprise au début, puis attendrie, je le prends dans mes bras en essayant de lui communiquer tout l'amour qui me reste à donner et tirer profit de cette chaleur naturel si apaisante.

Pourquoi cet enfant est-il aussi démonstratif ? Mes parents. C'est à cause ou plutôt grâce à eux. Le bruit que fait cet engin ne semble pas le dérangé et moi, qui d'habitude ne le supporte pas, je ne suis pas le moins du monde occupée à me boucher les oreilles. L'avion se stabilise finalement et les hôtesses nous donnent des instructions pour descendre en sécurité de l'appareil volant et des indications précises pour récupérer nos affaires.

Aoi ne me lâche pas de la semelle, un coup ça me rassure de pas le perdre de vu ainsi et après ça devient un peu gênant. Il a peut-être dû le remarqué vu qu'après quelques minutes fermement accroché à mon pied il a décidé de simplement attraper une de mes mains. Depuis, il ne la lâche pas. Ce qui rend le transport des valises jusqu'au parking vraiment difficile. Mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

Je le comprends, il doit être vraiment dépaysé – il faut dire que l'aéroport de Tokyo est dix fois plus grand que celui de la petite ville de Konoha –, C'est tout à fait normal qu'il ne me lâche pas !

- **Bienvenue à Tokyo,** je souffle légèrement alors qu'il observe la structure.

Nous arrivons, après de longues minutes, au parking. Je mets rapidement les valises dans le coffre de la voiture puis aide mon enfant à monter.

- **Y a plein de monde ici… et ils sont tous pressés !** Il rigole.

Je m'installe convenablement puis lui sourit avant de boucler sa ceinture.

- **Oui, ils sont tous très occupés.**

 **-Toi aussi t'es occupée comme ça 'Man ?**

Je place ma ceinture puis vérifie si pour lui est bien coincé puis lui sourit.

- **Ça m'arrive parfois oui.**

Je me retourne complètement et démarre la voiture. Je lorgne mon fils par le rétroviseur et me rends compte qu'il est collé à la vitre observant les lumières nocturnes de Tokyo.

- **Y a plein de couleur !**

Sa remarque m'empêche de grimacer quand je me rends compte que nous sommes en plein dans le trafic : les bouchons. Et ceux de Tokyo, ô mon Dieu !

Je soupire et pose ma tête sur le volant, épuisée.

- **Maman, y a des parcs ici comme dans l'autre ville ?**

- **Oui, y en a plusieurs !**

 **-Tu m'emmèneras ?**

 **-Souvent oui,** je connais mon emploi de temps alors je préfère ne rien promettre de concret.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur les voitures avant moi se mettent à avancer et, avant que je me retrouve de nouveau dans les bouchons de dix huit heures je prends le virage à gauche et roule tranquillement. Aoi ne met pas de temps avant de s'assoupir complètement, je lui jette un coup d'œil et souris. J'ai encore plein d'interrogations et j'appréhende beaucoup mon quotidien avec lui mais je sais aussi que la pratique est mieux que la théorie. J'ai juste à faire de mon mieux et tout ira bien.

 _Tout ira bien !_

….

Je sors difficilement mes clés de la poche et saute un peu pour remettre Aoi en place. Je suis épuisée, je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller du coup j'ai du le porter. Je reste au cinquième étage, Dieu merci qu'il y ait un ascenseur autrement je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait.

Je soupire puis, quand je pousse la porte, la lumière s'allume subitement et je sursaute en entendant les cris de bienvenue des deux femmes en face de moi. Immédiatement, je pose mon regard sur Aoi et constate que lui aussi il a été effrayé, je lui souris pour le rassurer et me tourne de nouveau vers ma meilleure amie et ma marraine. La seule blonde du groupe, excitée comme un puce, accourt vers nous et nous prend tout les deux dans ses bras en sautillant.

 **-'Nata, deux jours sans toi c'est la morrrrrt !**

Je rigole en la voyant verser des larmes alors qu'elle n'arrête pas d'embrasser mes cheveux et mon visage. Puis elle s'interrompt soudainement et regarde Aoi avec des étoiles dans les yeux avant de l'envahir de baisers et finir par nous serrer dans ses bras une fois de plus, en couinant trop fort pour nos oreilles. Il n'y a vraiment qu'elle pour faire un accueil pareil. Ma marraine, quant à elle, reste en retrait et je remarque assez vite la fierté dans ses yeux.

Ma blonde préférée nous lâche enfin et je pose Aoi. Le sommeil aux yeux, ils dévisage les femmes devant lui avant de rougir en croisant le regard vermeille de ma marraine. Elle s'approche alors de lui et lui ébouriffe légèrement les cheveux, le sourire aux lèvres.

- **Moi c'est Kurenaï et la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais petit comme ça,** elle met ses mains en forme de bol et Aoi rigole.

 **-Oh, donc il a beaucoup grandit !** S'enthousiasme Ino. **Moi c'est tata Ino… hein qu'il peut m'appeler tata Ino,** elle m'implore avec son regard et je hausse les épaules. **Youpiiiiiii !**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut avoir une âme d'enfant celle là.

Aoi ne dit rien se contentent de poser son regard grisâtre sur moi. Alors, je m'étonne devant son silence, n'y étant pas habitué. Pendant ces deux jours que j'ai passé avec lui j'ai découvert un enfant vraiment dynamique et sympathique. Où est-il allé ?

Je m'approche alors de lui et me mets à sa hauteur caressant ses joues avec mon plus magnifique sourire.

- **Bienvenue chez nous, Aoi !**

J'entends les couinements d'Ino et je roule des yeux. Je me racle la gorge et me redresse.

- **Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?** Demande Ino, les mains aux hanches m'enlevant les mots de la bouche.

Nous nous regardons pendant un moment puis éclatons de rire.

- **Vous n'avez rien cuisté ?** Je les regarde tour à tour.

 **-Hop hop hop, moi je viens d'arriver,** s'exclu ma marraine. **J'ai trouvé Ino ici !**

 **-Ino ?** Je l'interroge ahuri.

 **-Quoi ? Me regardez pas comme ça, je suis mannequin pas cuisinière !**

 **-D'ailleurs, je me demande comment tu fais pour rester aussi maigre façon tu manges pour quatre !** Je ronchonne.

- **Dis tous ce que tu veux chérie. Y a pas de paparazzi ici.**

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et prends les valises de mon fils alors que je rentre à la cuisine.

- **Saches que tu ne m'a même pas manqué, goinfre !**

Quand j'ouvre pour chercher quoi cuisiner, je sursaute légèrement en entendant le rire d'Aoi. Je baisse les yeux et tombe sur son visage souriant, je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et lui rends son sourire.

- **Maman, j'suis content d'être là.**

Avec ma marraine et Ino, tout ira bien. Je ne suis pas seul et plus aussi dépressive qu'avant.

 **-Tu veux m'aider à cuisiner ?**

8

Il est dix-huit heures passé quand je rentre à la maison. Les lumières sont éteintes et tout est silencieux, j'aurai aimé qu'il soit là pour m'accueillir. Instinctivement mes bras se resserre sur le dossier que Konan m'a remis. Les réponses se trouvent à l'intérieur mais avec ça j'ai l'impression de violer sa vie privée. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour enfin avoir les réponses aux questions que je me pose. Pour enfin savoir comment récupérer Itachi !

 _Mais s'il l'apprend…_

Pour ne pas qu'il me surprenne là, je m'empresse de rejoindre ma chambre. Je m'adosse contre la porte et soupire bruyamment. Je commence mon travail demain et plutôt que me concentrer sur mon client, je suis là à cogiter sur oui ou non je lis ce dossier ou continue de supporter sans rien dire jusqu'à notre mariage.

Mais rien ne me garantit qu'il changera de comportement après. Et il y a pire, s'il fini par me tromper. Je me tire douloureusement les cheveux ne sachant pas quoi faire. Cette situation est de plus en plus énervante et blessante. Je suis assez grande pour lui faire face, mettre au clair ce qui se passe entre nous et simplement cesser cette mascarade. Assez grande aussi pour refuser ce mariage débile compte tenu de notre époque et mettre une croix sur mes sentiments. Mais je ne veux pas, l'abandon ne fait partie des choses que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Ô combien je sais que je vais en souffrir.

 _À croire que je suis un peu masochiste moi._

Quand j'entends la porte d'entrée claqué, je cours vers ma commode et cache le dossier parmi d'autres documents et je m'allonge comme si de rien n'était sur le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard je l'entends cogner. Je tousse légèrement et lisse mes cheveux puis je lui demande d'entrer. La porte s'ouvre entièrement sur lui et son regard me dissuade de violer sa vie privée. Il me fixe si intensément que j'ai l'impression qu'il sait déjà ce que je compte faire.

- **Maman veut te voir demain en aprèm,** me dit-il simplement avant de s'en aller.

Mes yeux restent braquer sur la porte et mon cœur me fait mal. Pourquoi je n'ai pas droit à un « Izumi où étais-tu ? » ou un « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui », on était pourtant ami. Je ne sens même pas les larmes couler sur mes joues quand je me jette dans mes draps. Cette relation est toxique et c'est moi qui suis le plus exposée au poison.

 _Y a rien à dire, je suis masochiste._

…

Le réveille est des plus douloureux. J'ai une migraine horrible. Oui, j'ai pleuré toute la nuit. En soupirant, je jette un regard à mon horloge et m'affole quand je vois le chiffre huit affiché sur le cadran. Je saute de mon lit et cours jusqu'au couloir m'arrêtant prestement devant la chambre d'Itachi. Je tambourine sur la porte et j'attends en sautillant. Après ce que je vois comme étant plus de cinq minutes la porte s'ouvre sur un Itachi épuisé. Ses cernes sont encore plus prononcées qu'auparavant et son teint est blafard. Il baisse un peu les yeux sur moi et fronce les sourcils.

 **-J'espère que c'est pour une bonne raison.**

- **Il est huit heures Itachi !**

 **\- Oui. Et ?**

 **-T'étais supposé me réveiller !**

 **-Moi ?** Il plisse les yeux et baille légèrement. **Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

 **-J'ai pas de voiture et c'est toi qui doit me déposer !**

Il me regarde de haut en bas puis se gratte la tête avant de soupirer.

- **Tu sais conduire ?**

Je le regarde longtemps, devinant aisément qu'il cherche à se débarrasser de moi. Je fronce les sourcils et croise les mains sur la poitrine.

 _Ça fait trois que je suis ta fiancé et tu sais pas si je sais conduire ? Non mais oh, il est où le respect là._

- **Non.** Je me contente de dire, gonflant mes joues pour retenir ma colère

Quand je croise son regard je suis terrifiée mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Alors je me retourne et à peine ais-je tourné le dos que j'entends la porte de sa chambre claqué. Un sourire victorieux étire mes lèvres alors que je rejoins la mienne.

 _Une danse de la joie s'impose._

….

Il est neuf heures. Les embouteillages sont monstrueux et bruyant. Je suis stressée et, si encore il n'y avait que ça, mais non, j'ai une horrible envie d'interroger mon « fiancé ». À mes côtés Itachi tape nerveusement l'index sur le volant les yeux coincés sur la route. Je devine aisément qu'il est en colère. Il ne voulait pas m'accompagner, je le sais bien. Mais ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit quand même là – même si pour ça je dois essuyer ses regards noir –. Mes yeux ne cessent de se poser sur lui, je me fiche d'être en retard tant que je suis à ses côtés. Il soupire bruyamment quand, après quelques secondes d'avancée, la voiture ne peut plus. Puis sans me regarder il dit :

- **Tu aurais pu te lever plus tôt non ?**

 _Ouais, il déteste les bouchons. Ah Ah, vengeance._

 **\- Oui mais c'est tellement bien d'être coincée dans les bouchons avec toi Ita,** je lui fais un clin d'œil, le sourire aux lèvres.

Son visage se renfrogne d'un coup et il soupire d'exaspération.

 **-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.**

L'exaspération mêlée à la colère donne à sa voix un drôle de timbre qui me fais frissonner. Mes méninges tournent excessivement vite. C'est le moment, je dois profiter de cette occasion. J'ai l'option du dossier que Konan m'a remis mais interrogé Itachi c'est beaucoup mieux – et beaucoup plus blessant – surtout qu'avec sa colère il peut me dire tellement de choses .

 **-Pourquoi ?**

Il me regarde puis détourne son visage se concentrant sur la route. La voiture avance une fois de plus puis s'arrête. Il ne me répond pas et je crois connaître la réponse.

- **Parce que c'est comme ça qu'elle t'appelais hein ? La fille que tu** _ **aimais**_ **.** Je fais acerbe, appuyant expressément sur le dernier mot.

Il soupire puis la voiture avance encore. Je ressens moins sa colère mais l'attente est insupportable, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas mais le dire à voix haute me fais prendre conscience de la réalité. Et ça fait encore plus mal. Puis sa réponse vient lointaine et tranchante, comme une douche d'eau froide. Que dis-je, horriblement glacé.

 **-Oui.**

 **-Mais tu ne l'aimes plus, pas vrai ?**

J'ai l'air d'une personne désespérée à lui poser ce genre de questions. Peu importe tant que j'ai les réponses.

- **Izumi…**

 **\- Non ! Je veux savoir ! Tu m'as dis que les Uchiwa n'aiment qu'une fois. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire par là ? Que tu seras incapable de m'aimer mais que tu ressens plus rien pour elle, pas vrai ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce tu veux entendre ?** Il me demande nonchalamment.

 _Pourquoi tu ne confirmes pas putain !?_

Et je déteste ça. Cette façon qu'il a de répondre à une question par une autre m'énerve. Je préfère son exaspération, sa nonchalance m'indique clairement que je n'aurais aucune réponse. Je préfère quand il me remballe au moins j'ai droit à des explications, aussi énigmatique soient-elles.

- **Je veux que tu me dises la vérité Itachi…** je murmure. Histoire de ne pas paraître effondrée ce qui, j'en suis sûr, se voit parfaitement.

Cette cassure dans ma voix, suis-je la seule à l'avoir entendu ? Itachi me regarde du coin de l'œil et soupire de nouveau, posant ses deux mains sur le volant. Cette fois il n'y a plus d'exaspération ni de colère dans sa voix et je sais qu'il me dira ce que je veux entendre.

- **La vérité c'est que j'ai accepté de me marier avec toi.**

Et à ce moment je sais que je n'ai d'autre que choix que de violer sa vie privée. La décision est sans appelle. Et au regard qu'il me lance je sais qu'il est au courant que je mène mon enquête.

- **Très bien Itachi. Nous allons nous marier, puisque c'est que tu veux.**

8

 _Je baille encore, les mains en poches, adosser contre le mur, le visage impassible. Je suis épuisé, physiquement, moralement et intellectuellement. Trois semaines. Trois semaines de pur folie où j'ai dû jongler entre mon travail, mes cours et mon colocataire. C'est lui la véritable cause de mon épuisement intellectuelle et morale. Ce gamin est complètement fou. Il a failli faire exploser l'appartement, bon Dieu je me demande si c'est vraiment ce qu'on apprend en art, fabriquer des bombes. Il s'entraîne plutôt à être terroriste lui. Heureusement, pour l'instant, j'ai réussi à lui imposer ma façon de voir, je lui ai montré qui, d'entre nous deux, est le meilleur artiste. Le véritable artiste. Après s'il joue au dur j'irai le dénoncer point._

 _Je suis épuisé physiquement non seulement parce que j'étais le seul à travailler au café pendant ces trois semaines, car ces très cher personnes qui étaient supposées assurer mon remplacement ce sont brillamment faite virer, mais aussi parce que j'ai pas arrêté de courir après cette fille. Ce qui n'est pas du tout mon genre. Moi, Itachi Uchiwa, courir après une fille, littéralement parlant en plus. Qui l'aurait cru ? Moi-même j'y crois pas. J'ai couru après elle, cherchant à la rattraper tout le temps. J'ai obtenu, au prix de beaucoup d'efforts, son emploi de temps mais à chaque fois que j'arrivais devant sa salle de cours elle était déjà partie._

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû sécher un cours pour pouvoir être là à temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je tiens tant à la voir. Je sais juste que son regard est hypnotisant. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte bon sens. Je commence à devenir stupide avec toute cette histoire. D'un coup, je sens un attroupement autour de moi et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je tombe sur le regard de beaucoup de filles, certaines me font des clins d'œil d'autres couinent avant de murmurer à l'oreille de leur amie et d'autres semblent vouloir venir m'aborder. Cette situation est vraiment déplaisante. Soudain je vois une chevelure bleutée passée à toute allure devant moi, je me redresse aussitôt et coure après elle. Quand je la rattrape, je lui prends la main et la tire dans un couloir désert. Elle ne proteste pas et ça me facilite la tâche._

 _Elle a toujours la même coiffe : un chignon désordonné. Ses vêtement sont plus grand qu'elle et ses horribles culs de bouteilles cachent ses yeux. Elle fronce les sourcils pendant un moment puis baisse la tête quand elle croise mon regard et je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est bête. Je lui lâche la main et je me rends compte qu'elle est vraiment petite._

 _-_ _ **Bonjour,**_ _elle fait en tirant sur une mèche de cheveux._

 _Je souris légèrement et soupire de satisfaction. Elle n'a pas l'air en colère._

 _-_ _ **Je te trouve enfin !**_ _Je me sens encore plus stupide quand elle hausse les sourcils puis rigole._

 _-_ _ **Je suis là.**_

 _Les rougeurs sur ses joues s'accentuent et son petit sourire vient souligner la finesse de ses lèvres et font naître un semblant de fossette au creux de ses joues. Je suis conquis._

 _-_ _ **Désolé pour l'autre jour. Au café.**_

 _ **-Ça va, c'est oublié.**_

… _._

 _Hinata Hyuga. Dix-huit ans. Aîné de ses parents, Hiashi et Hanae Hyuga, et une petite sœur de onze ans. Excellente élève, calme et très polie. Un peu réservée mais aimante et attentionnée. Troisième de sa promo au bac. Elle ne mange pas beaucoup mais se goinfre de roulés à la cannelle. Va au sport tous les jeudis. Passe la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque. Très peu d'amis et pas de petit ami…_

 _Je referme le dossier et soupire en regardant le plafond. Je n'arrive pas à aller plus loin dans la lecture. Ça fait trois jours que j'ai toutes les informations la concernant mais je me contente de l'introduction. Shisui a récolté tous ce qu'i savoir sur elle , du plus petit détail aux secrets ignorés par ses parents. J'ai tous mais je n'ai pas le courage de regarder plus loin. J'ai envie qu'elle me parle d'elle. Je range rapidement le dossier dans mon tiroir et prends mon portable au quart de tour puis lance l'appel. Deux sonneries plus tard j'entends sa voix et un sourire niais orne mes lèvres alors que je contrôle le son de ma voix._

 _-_ _ **Itachi ?**_

 _ **-Ça te dirais qu'on se voit aujourd'hui ?**_

 _ **-Euuuh oui oui !**_

 _ **\- Si t'as quelque chose de…**_

 _ **-NON…,**_ _elle m'interromps brusquement et je retiens un sourire._ _ **Humm non non. J'ai rien de prévu,**_ _reprend t-elle posément._

 _-_ _ **On se voit au café dans quinze minutes ?**_

 _Un long silence suit ma question où j'entends le bruit de quelques meubles qu'on ouvre précipitamment et elle me dit enfin :_

 _-_ _ **Ce serait pas mieux dans trente minutes ?**_

…

 _Je ne sais pas comment nous en sommes arrivés là mais c'est un plaisir de la prendre dans mes bras et de la sentir se blottir contre moi. Je suis à moitié nue dans le lit de mon amie. Oui, on est juste ami. C'est la troisième fois en un mois qu'elle m'appelle au milieu de la nuit en pleur. Elle est partie loin la souriante et pétillante Hinata, maintenant je fais face à une jeune fille apeurée, perturbée, torturée et si fragile. L'envie de lire son dossier me vient à chaque fois mais je me retiens. Je ne voudrais pas savoir quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas me dire._

 _Je caresse tendrement ses cheveux puis sont visage et mon pouce se pose sur ses lèvres rose. Elle me donne envie de la protéger, de rester avec elle tout le temps, de l'embrasser. Ça fait sept mois que nous sommes amis, sept mois. Mais cette impression de la connaître de puis sept ans me dit que cette fille à quelque chose en plus qui la rend si attachante. Je me baisse et pose mes lèvres sur son nez, elle dort si profondément qu'elle ne sent rien._

 _Soudain, un bruit sur la tablette attire mon attention et quand je prends mon portable, j'ai l'impression de recevoir une douche froide. Mon père._

… _._

 _ **-Ita ?**_

 _Nous sommes à la bibliothèque et ça fait cinq fois qu'elle murmure mon prénom. Je lève un peu les yeux et quand elle voit qu'elle a mon attention elle sourit, papillonnent des yeux et fait passer tout un tas d'expressions coquines sur son visage. Je plisse les yeux puis rigole._

 _-_ _ **Si tu veux me séduire faudra enlever les culs de bouteilles qui te servent de lunette p'tite songé.**_

 _Elle rigole puis enlève ses lunettes._

 _-_ _ **Le problème très cher c'est que quand j'enlève, je vois plus rien.**_

 _Elle me fixe le sourire aux lèvres et avec sa main relève un peu sa frange. Elle fait un jeu de sourcils idiot et j'en profite pour prendre ses loupes._

 _-_ _ **Toi, par exemple, t'es hyper flou. J'arrive à peine à distinguer tes traits.**_ _Elle fait en clignant les yeux._

 _ **\- Ah oui ?**_

 _Je la fixe le souffle coupé, elle est belle. Tellement belle. Je me rapproche d'elle et comme si elle l'avait sentit, elle lève les mains et les posent à tâtons sur mon visage. Elle touche mon nez, mes oreilles, mes yeux et je me rapproche encore d'elle. J'ai envie de l'embrasser là, maintenant, mais derrière moi, le regard de la vieille Chiyo me dissuade immédiatement. Je m'éloigne doucement et lui remets ses verres._

 _-_ _ **Oui. Mais c'est beaucoup mieux, je préfère largement te voir !**_

… _._

 _Je ferme mon cahier et soupire. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je suis encore ce cours, ni cette formation dans la mesure où j'ai décidé de ne pas reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Je range rapidement mes affaires et sors de la salle. J'ai prévu de déjeuner avec Hinata ce midi et elle doit sûrement m'attendre._

 _Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à ma vie d'avant, peu importe ce qu'il adviendra je préfère ma vie de maintenant et je l'accepte avec tous ses inconvénients. Les couloirs sont bondés et comme dirait des automobilistes, c'est l'heure de pointe pour les étudiants. Tout le monde cherche à manger._

 _L'année académique est presque terminée et les examens approchent à grand pas. On se prépare comme on peut et j'ai du mal à voir Hinata, soit elle travaille avec ses camarades soit elle est coincée dans ses révisions à la bibliothèque ou à aider madame Chiyo – ou alors je prépare ma soutenance –. À croire que je la distrais, n'importe quoi._

 _J'entre complètement dans sa salle de cours et la cherche du regard. Je fronce les sourcils en ne la voyant pas et automatiquement je regarde mon portable pour voir si elle a décommandé, parce qu'elle a maintenant l'habitude de le faire. Mon visage ne doit pas être très accueillant, je le sais mais je m'en fous. Je compose rapidement son numéro et je m'énerve quand je constate qu'elle raccroche d'elle-même._

 _À la cinquième reprise je fourre mon portable dans la poche et quand je veux sortir, une jeune fille m'interpelle timidement et me dit qu'Hinata est sortie de la salle avec un de ses camarades. Elle m'indique l'endroit où elle les a vu et je m'en vais sans la remercier._

 _Je ne sais pas si je cours ou si je marche mais je sais que je me dirige là-bas aussi rapidement que possible. Il ne m'a pas semblé qu'Hinata soit en danger mais l'idée de la savoir seul avec un garçon m'énerve._

 _Quand je les aperçoit, je sens mon sang bouillonner, il semble lui parler de quelque chose mais je trouve son visage un peu trop proche de celui d'Hinata et je ne le supporte pas. Je cours complètement et sans une once d'hésitation j'abats mon poing sur son visage. Quand il se tourne vers moi je le reconnais, le jeune homme du café._

 _Dès que mon regard se pose sur elle, je sens la colère monté en moi quand je vois qu'elle a son portable en main. Alors c'est pour lui, qu'elle a ignoré mes appels ? Sans attendre mon reste et sans explications je retourne d'où je suis venu._

… _._

 _J'ai passé deux jours à la maison. Isolé et invivable. Mon colocataire a dû aller dormir chez un de ses amis. Je me suis concentré sur ma soutenance. J'ai terminé mon travail, j'ai juste à le montré à mon professeur. Je n'ai pas répondu à ses appels ni à ses messages. Heureusement, elle ne connaît pas chez moi. Mon patron m'a appelé disant qu'elle s'inquiétait mais je ne lui ai pas permis de lui donner mon adresse._

 _Lundi matin quand je retourne en fac, les gens murmurent à mon passage et d'autres n'essaie pas de croiser mon regard. Génial, moi qui était enfin parvenu à me faire discret pendant presque trois ans il a fallu qu'en fin d'année tout se gâte. En même temps c'est de ma faute, j'aurais pas dû me mettre aussi en colère._

 _Je n'ai pas cherché à la voir, c'est fou comme je me sens stupide. J'ai vingt et un an. C'est pas croyable. De toute façon peut-être qu'elle a accepté les avance de ce crétin._

 _Les heures défilent rapidement et quand je vais à la bibliothèque pour finaliser une recherche, je tombe enfin sur sa chevelure bleutée. Comme alertée par ma présence, elle se retourne et quand elle me voit elle lâche ses bouquins et fonce dans mes bras. Elle pleure à chaude larme et je me sens mal de lui avoir fait ça. Pour ne pas encore plus attirer l'attention sur nous, je la conduit entre deux rayons et elle reste blotti dans mes bras, accrochée à ma chemise._

 _ **-Je te promets que je lui parlerai plus. Ni à lui ni à personne d'autres,**_ _je l'entends murmurer entre deux sanglots._

 _Comme poussé par une force imaginaire je prends son visage entre mes grandes mains et seulement à cet instant je me rends compte à quel point elle peut être fragile. C'est naturellement que mes lèvres trouvent le chemin des siennes. C'est doux et c'est chaleureux, je la sens trembler entre mes mains mais elle ne me repousse pas. Quand je m'éloigne d'elle, elle baisse les yeux et je devine que ses joues doivent être en feu. Elle n'ose rien dire alors je me baisse légèrement et contre son oreille je souffle :_

 _-_ _ **Tu es à moi maintenant.**_

 _Son visage frôle l'écarlate et je rigole. C'est peut-être un peu pervers ce que je viens de dire mais j'en ai rien à faire. J'ai sûrement succombé le premier mais ça m'importe peu, je sais que c'est avec elle que je veux être et quand ses petits bras enserrent doucement ma taille je me dis que je ne voudrais aucune autre fille à cette place._

 _-_ _ **Ça te va pas de dire des trucs comme ça. C'est embarrassant !**_

 _Je lui rends son étreinte puis lui prend la main pour rejoindre les chaises avant que madame Chiyo nous trouve ainsi._

 _-_ _ **N'empêche pour que tu le sois totalement, il faudra faire quelque chose pour tes culs de bouteilles,**_ _je rigole nonchalant._ _ **Ils sont si moche !**_

 _Elle me met un coup entre les côtes et je me plie de douleur mélanger aux rires._

 _-_ _ **Ce que tu peux être violente Hyuga !**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié les petits éclaircissements que j'ai ajouté par rapport à la relation Itahina éh éh. Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Est-ce que ça manque encore de précision ?**_


End file.
